


Bring Me the Night

by SakuyaSonata



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Blood, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Frisk, I suck at tags, I'm very mean to my characters, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, More will be added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, Smut, Soul Sex, Torture, You Have Been Warned, first fanfic, reader is blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 63,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuyaSonata/pseuds/SakuyaSonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few years since monsters came to the surface, though you lost your eyesight a couple years before then so you never got to see what one looked like...and by the time you met a short, punny skeleton, you had locked most of your emotions away to keep from being hurt.</p><p>You didn't realize how he was gently pulling away the locks that bound your heart...and he didn't realize how strong yet fragile you were...</p><p>Neither of you realized just how much you needed on another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Wow my first Fanfic ever and I hope you enjoy it...Constructive criticism is always welcome and I apologize if starts out bad.

"______!" You blink as your concentration on your book is broken.

"Hurry up we need to get going-" You wince as you hear a crash, guessing that it was your brother, Zack, tripping over what you assumed was nothing.

Sometimes you wondered if it was really you who was blind but it was quick to remind yourself like at this moment since you could only feel your kitten laying on your chest near your face. You gently set the book on the coffee table and set your kitten on the floor, getting up. You walked around the table and went to where the source of the sound came from and held your hand out towards Zack.

Zack took your hand and stood up, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry but we need to get going," he said quickly and excitedly, causing you to crack a small smile.

"Calm down we still have time and I'm sure they'll hire you...what I don't understand is why you need me to go with you," You say as you get your things, taking your walking cane since you didn't like having to rely on Zack all the time even though he often made you tag along with him and today wasn't any different as he was getting ready for an interview for a job.

"I can't help it, it's a monster-owned establishment and I want to show that not all of us humans are complete and total assholes," Zack said as he looked at you. "And you need to know the way in case something happens if I'm at work there," he added.

You shake your head in defeat, you knew that it was pointless arguing with him. He was one of the few people that could get genuine emotions out of you anymore after an incident that happened years ago that caused you to lock them away. "Fine, Fine." you say as you grab your jacket and scarf. You smiled a bit at Zack who you guessed was by your door now as you made sure your kitten, Coco, had her food and water before you made your way to the door as well.

"Alright let's head out," Zack says cheerfully as he leads the way out of your apartment and towards the lobby. You followed his footsteps and stayed close but didn't hold his hand since it felt weird since you were a grown up. You put your sunglasses on to hide your pale eyes as you walked outside and tried to make sure you didn't lose track of Zack as you followed him onto the busy streets. You let your ears listen to the sounds around you while also staying focused on the sound of Zack's footsteps near you and stopped when you thought you heard something odd, like a cry of fear followed by angry shouts and threats. You turned your recorder on as you stopped.

"Ugly ass monster freak! Go back into that hole where you came from!" One voice yelled, their voice practically dripping with venom and malicious intent.

"Why don't we dust 'em?" Another voice said, causing your hair on the back of your neck to rise.

You walked towards the voices and your pale eyes narrowed behind your sunglasses as you heard what sounded like a kick, followed by a cry of pain. You walked with purpose, ignoring the shouts from the two punks that you guessed were teenagers by the pitch of their voices. _Ungrateful Brats._ You think to yourself as you hit one of them with your cane. "Listen up punks," you say in a tone that seemed to show very little emotion though you were a bit angry. "If you don't leave that monster alone then I'm gonna call the cops," You added as you held up your recorder that was still recording the confrontation. You guessed you were in an alley by the sounds and smell as you stared hard in the direction of the teenagers. "Who do you think they're going to believe when they hear this,"

That seemed to really piss them off because one of them yelled. "You Fucking blind asshole." and you duck just before they could hit you, causing your sunglasses to fall. You sweep at the ground to make them trip and back up a little.

"Run," you say to the monster and ready yourself to fight the other punk, you didn't need sight to fight them since they were far from subtle in their movements making them easy to hear. You ducked again and kicked the other guy. You didn't realize that the first kid had gotten up and was behind you until it was too late and grabbed you...

Or at least you thought they did.

You felt a pressure in the air, like the entire area was charged with energy that was about ready to burst and then heard the guy that had been behind you was thrown off by something. They got sent flying and you blinked a little when you heard a crash.

"get out of here punks before i have a _bone_ to pick with you," you hear a new voice say, what unnerved you though was the fact that until that moment you hadn't felt their presence at all. You stand up as you hear the two teenagers yell and run off, dusting yourself off as you turned towards the voice that appeared.

Sans walked over to you, wary of you but you had just saved MK so he guessed you weren't a bad human. He also noticed that you were blind because of your eyes and your cane. _This kid's got guts to pick a fight when they can't see anything._ He thinks to himself as he picks your sunglasses up. He handed them towards you. "you alright there buddy," he asks.

You sense that he's holding something to you and you take your sunglasses, the touch makes you realize that he's a monster as well. You guessed by the feeling that he was a skeleton bringing a new light to what you just realized was the pun he made earlier. "I'm fine but what about-" you were cut off by something rubbing against you, making you realize it was the monster that you saved and that they didn't have arms.

"Thank you for saving me!" They said and that made you smile just a tiny bit for a moment. "No problem...but we should probably inform the police anyway...I'm sure a few hours in a cell will make those brats realize their mistake and not do it again," you say quietly turning to walk, only to smack right into Sans and start to fall. You close your eyes as you brace for the impact but it never happens.

"hey now no need to be _falling_ for me already," Sans says with his wide grin that you can't see.

You said nothing as you righted yourself. He blinked a little bit by your lack of reaction at all. "uh...that's your cue to laugh...or emote at all," he says, rubbing the back of his head.

"I've never been much of a person to emote," you said in a flat tone and look up when you hear your brother yelling and running down the alley.

"______!" Zack yelled as he ran to you, frantically checking you over to make sure that you weren't injured while MK was still fawning over you. Sans couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

You stare towards Zack as he frets like a mother hen. "Don't run off like that you scared the hell out of me," he panted as he hung onto you.

You huff and flick Zack on the forehead. "I'm fine Zack. I know how to handle myself," you say in your usual flat tone as you kneel down to the little monster. "They didn't hurt you too bad did they,"

"Nope you came in just in time! It was so cool! Almost like Undyne," MK said excitedly, causing you to smile again.

Sans blinked again, for someone who didn't emote you sure had a nice smile he thought. He put his hands in his pockets.

Zack rubbed his forehead, pouting. He smiled though as he watched you interact with the little monster with no arms. "Since your okay I'll forgive you running off this time," he says.

You roll your sightless eyes and stand up once more. "Thank you dear brother," you say sarcastically but were smiling a little bit still.

"don't worry pal those punks were bone-a-fide cowards," Sans says, causing a laugh from Zack but still nothing from you. _what will it take to make you laugh_ he wondered. 

"Thanks for helping out," You say calmly to Sans, holding your hand out. "My name is ______ and this is my brother Zack,"

Sans took your hand and shook it. "the name's sans and no problem bud," he said, smiling his usual easy going smile.

You nod and look over at Zack. "We better go...I don't want you to be late for your interview," you say, causing your brother to freak out when he realizes that the whole point of leaving the apartment was for his job interview.

"Shit your right, thanks for helping out my sibling Sans!" Zack says as he grabs your hand and pulls you out of the alley.

You look back in the direction and sense that Sans was waving goodbye. You aren't quite sure what possessed you to wave back but you did, smiling ever so slightly as you were pulled by your brother towards where his interview was, deciding to let fate choose whatever happened for now.

\------

You listened silently as Zack talked to the owner of the bar named Grillby, taking a sip of the drink you ordered as you listened to the sounds around you. You could imagine how animated Zack was being due to the excited tone in his voice and the soft crackling from the fire elemental that seemed to indicate him chuckling a bit. You heard the bell chime as a customer came in but stayed where you were, not really concerned about anything since you were only here to put Zack's mind at ease. That didn't stop you from being surprised by the presence that seemed to be trying to get your attention. _Just ignore it...they'll get bored and go away eventually._ You think to yourself flatly, not yet realizing that it was Sans who was trying to get any emotion out of you at all, he blinked then went to run a finger up your spine only for you to whip around and grab it. He expected you to be angry but instead he caught a hint of fear in your sightless eyes that shocked him. "Sans...don't do that..." You say, able to tell that it was him now as you get up. You tried to bury the panic that rose in you from that touch and looked over towards Zack.

"You okay Sib," Zack asked, looking concerned when he realized your body language seemed to change suddenly even though it was only for a moment. He knew something bothered you but didn't realize what was happening before due to talking with Grillby who had given him the job.

"I'm fine Zack...I'm going back alright," You say quietly and get your wallet out to pay for your drink. "Thank you for the drink...It was nice," you say politely. You turn and pull your cane out so that you don't run into anything while you leave.

Grillby looked at Sans and asked. "Why were you doing that Sans,"

Sans shrugged a little bit. "i wanted to try to get some emotion out of them...though i wasn't exactly expecting the reaction i got..." he says nonchalantly as he sits down at the bar, blinking when he realized you left a little sketchpad. His eyes widened when he realized how good the drawing was despite you being unable to see it.

He chuckled. "they sure are full of surprises aren't they..." he mumbled under his breath as he closed the sketchpad.

You blink when you realize that you left your sketchpad at the bar in your hurry but decide that you can always go back later or get another one, just wanting to get home because what happened had severely unnerved you. You walk a brisk pace, being careful to not run into anyone and ignoring the stares you got. You made it back to your apartment and sat down, smiling a tiny bit when Coco jumped up and laid in your lap. You absently pet her as you think about the eventful day you had and wondered what else fate had in store for you from here on out.


	2. Hushed Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out to get some new CDs and see if your sketchbook is still at Grillby's and run into some interesting people.  
> Things are starting to get interesting...You aren't to sure if this is a good or bad thing...But for once you can't help but want it to be the start of something good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chances are I'll update frequently so I hope everyone enjoys it! As always constructive criticism is welcome as this is my first fanfic ever. Enjoy!

You groan as you feel something paw at your nose, rousing you from your sleep. You sneeze and slowly open your eyes even though you knew it wouldn't make a difference. You sigh when you realize what it was that woke you up by the feeling of a weight on your chest and the continuous pawing at your face. "Coco...what is it..." You mumble quietly as you try to shift to a sitting position.

 

You smile a little bit when Coco mews and jumps down padding in the direction towards where you kept her treats and you can't help but laugh a little bit. "Are you telling me you woke me up from my peaceful sleep just for some treats," you ask as you stand up.

 

Coco just mewed again and you stifled another laughter. You were careful about the amount of treats you gave her but every now and then she would do this to you, wake you up out of nowhere and make you get her some treats. "Fine, fine," you cave as you go over and give the ball of fluff her treats. You walk to your phone and it tells you that it's pretty late. You sigh, unable to get back to sleep and wondered if there were any stores open at this time as you check to see if you needed to restock on anything. You discover that, while running low on a couple things, that most of them you wouldn't be able to get until morning. You walk towards where you kept your CDs and sigh when you can't find anything you haven't listened to a million times. "Alright...I guess a walk couldn't hurt, maybe I'll find something that's open if I'm lucky," you say to yourself as you get ready to head out. "I'll be back Coco," you say with a small smile before you walk out of the apartment and lock the door.

 

You walk outside and suppress a shiver, it was getting colder each day and you wouldn't be surprised if it started to snow soon. You felt a pang of sadness at the thought of snow, missing the beauty of seeing it sometimes. You shake your head to dispel the dark thoughts and begin to wander in search of a store. You stop when you hear music come from a store and walk inside, discovering it was a music shop.  _Huh...wonder why I never knew about this store...is it new or something._ You think to yourself as you used your cane to help you through the aisles of CDs. You tried to find something you could listen to while you read but you weren't sure where things were in this store.  _I guess I could ask someone for help...its not like I care what they think about me being blind._ You're broken out of your thoughts as you hear someone humming. You smile a little, thinking that they had a pretty good voice and walked towards the noise. They noticed you watching them and quickly stopped.

 

You didn't mean to make them nervous but guessed that they were shy. You tried to think of a way to help ease them to where they would start humming again and came up with an idea. You hummed quietly for awhile and soon the other person started to hum again. You two continued this for awhile until you were both singing a little bit. You smile ever so slightly for a moment and then she left, thanking you.

 

You walk towards the counter to ask for some help with picking out a CD and they gladly helped you. They said that they were happy you helped the little monster, whose name was Shyren, with singing. They gave you suggestions and you thanked them before trying to listen to see if you'd like them. Once you were satisfied you paid for the CDs and began to leave. You absently wonder if Grillby's was still open and if your sketchpad was still there since it had been a day or two since you left it there. You walk down the streets, a little unnerved at how quiet things were but you tried to stay calm. You didn't quite notice someone and they pushed you over and you winced when you hit the ground. "Ow...watch it," you say as you try to get up but suddenly freeze at the dark intent that you felt coming off of the person that pushed you. You grip your purse a little to get ready to get something to fend yourself with when you're suddenly pushed into a wall, you cringe slightly and tried to break free when you hear a loud smacking sound and the person is thrown off of you.

 

"Hey Punk get out of here before I smash ya," You hear a voice growl, able to tell it was a girl and by the sound of it she was very strong.

 

The person fled and you tried to regain your calm, looking over towards the person who saved you. "Thank you..." you say quietly, gripping your cane a little tighter.

 

The person blinked. "It's no problem punk...you alright there," they ask looking you over.

 

"Yeah I'm alright," You say quietly and shift, revealing your Fullmetal Alchemist Shirt under your jacket and blink when you hear the person squeal.

 

"Oh my god you like Fullmetal alchemist!?" They say rushing over to you.

 

You smile just a bit at that. "Yeah...I love it," you say and suddenly you feel the person's hand being held out to you.

 

"Anyone who's an anime fan is alright in my book! The name's Undyne what's your's punk," They say their ferocity is a little hard for you to handle and while you were worried that if you started opening up a bit to others that you were only going to be hurt badly you wanted to trust this person. You smile and shake her hand. "My name's ______," you say calmly.

 

"Nice to meet ya punk!" Undyne says and then puts you in a headlock, giving you a noogie. You squirm and try to break free, you could feel scales so you guessed that Undyne was another monster, of the fish variety it seemed. "Okay okay I give let me go please," you finally say and she let's you go. You fix your hair a little bit and readjust your grip on your cane.

 

Undyne guessed that you were blind and couldn't help but wonder why you were walking by yourself instead of with someone or with a service animal or something. You sensed that and looked at her. "I don't let my disability limit me...I can get around just fine with my cane...which I probably would have used on that jerk if you hadn't come along," you say calmly. "That or kick him in a certain spot," you added with a small smirk.

 

Undyne laughed at that. "You've got spunk...I like that," she said and you ducked before she could headlock you again. "So where are you heading?"

 

"I was going to see if Grillby's was open...My brother started working there and I left my sketchpad there the other day," you say quietly. "Though I'm not sure if they're open this late...I didn't stick around long enough to hear from my brother what his hours were,"

 

Undyne nodded a little bit. "I think they're closed but why don't I walk you back, in case that asshole comes back," she offered and you nodded a little bit. While you could take care of yourself, walking with someone else was more appealing at the moment with the creeps out and about. You lead the way and made small talk with Undyne, hearing about her friends and her girlfriend as well as talking about anime and various other things. You mostly just listened and gave small commentary every now and then, though you were curious about meeting these friends of hers sometime. You arrived at your building and turned towards her. "Thanks Undyne," You say with a tiny smile.

 

"No problem punk!" Undyne says and you can imagine her with the biggest grin at the moment. You think for a moment and pull your phone out. "Hey...sorry if this is forward but wanna exchange numbers?" You asked and she smiled. "Sure!" she says and puts her number in your phone and you punch your numbers into her phone. You wave goodbye and walk to your apartment. You realize that Undyne was the name that the little monster had mentioned before and you smile a bit. _They think I'm like her huh?_ You think to yourself, finding it a bit funny at how many interesting people you were meeting lately. You set your bag down and folded your cane up, a little worn out and take your scarf and jacket off, tossing them aside for now before going to your room and crawling into bed. You smile when you feel a little weight by your feet that you knew was Coco, who was fast asleep. You stare at your phone even though you couldn't see anything, it had been a long time before you had exchanged numbers with someone and while you were extremely wary about opening up to anyone you hoped that you could be friends with her and meet her other friends as well. You set your phone down on the nightstand and close your eyes, eventually falling into a dreamless sleep.

\----------

You give a blind glare to your brother who woke you up a few hours later by knocking on your door, you never got why he did that since he was in the apartment next door and had a key. You wondered why he was here and waited for him to explain himself.

Zack gave you a sheepish smile though he knew you couldn't see it, guessing that you hadn't been asleep for long. He was a little worried that the reason was because of a nightmare but you had promised him that you'd let him know if you got another one so he didn't think that was it. "I'm getting ready to head over to Grillby's and I wondered if you wanted to come along and get something to eat," he said. He flinched a little at the intensity of your glare even though he knew you couldn't see him while you were doing it.

"You woke me up for that..." You say, your tone as deadpan as ever but Zack could tell you were very irritated at the moment. "Give me a reason not to slam the door on your face or hit you," you sighed in frustration as you waited for his response.

"Well I know you left early and I figured you'd want to get your sketchpad back...Sans gave it to Grillby and he's holding it for you," Zack said and was happy to see you ease up a little bit.

"Fine...let me get dressed and feed and water Coco," You sigh in resignation as you step away from the door and let Zack come in as you went to your room to get changed. You grab some clothes and begin to change, you couldn't see them but you could feel the scars that you had on you that were constant reminders to not get too close to others. You slowly reached a hand towards your eyes, they were another reminder. You take a deep breath to dispel the thoughts that were swirling in your mind and quickly changed into your clothes and went to the kitchen to get Coco her food and water. You set the bowls down and smiled a tiny bit when you heard her lapping at the water.

Zack smiled, glad he got Coco for you since she seemed to be helping you in subtle ways. He got up and waited for you to put your jacket and scarf on as well as get your cane and sunglasses before he led the way out of the apartment. He waited for you to lock up before he led you to Grillby's.

You followed after Zack to Grillby's and sat down, ordering something to drink and getting some fries to nibble on. Zack came out from back and gave you your sketchpad back. You open it and something slips out, you feel yourself panic as you come to the realization that someone saw your drawings, something you rarely even showed Zack. You reach to pick it up but Zack was quicker.

Zack blinked in surprise, wondering how on earth Sans knew braille. He knew how to read braille to help You out especially in the beginning when he would use it to help calm you down after your nightmares. He handed the paper to you to read.

You slowly slid your fingers across the paper a little bit.

_Those are some real pieces of works there bud, hope ya keep it up but next time don't leave bonely_

You didn't even pay attention to the pun, you were too busy being mortified by the fact that Sans saw your drawings on the inside. You showed no emotion outwardly but Zack could tell you were uncomfortable with people seeing your sketches, especially since it was your way of venting at times and that it worked as a stress reliever. He guessed you had some drawings in there that you made to help with the nightmares so in a way your sketchpad was closer to a normal person's diary and very personal.

You didn't notice Zack and let your head fall onto the counter, trying to calm yourself when you heard the bell from the door opening. You jumped when you heard Sans' voice trying to get your attention and stood up. You looked in his direction and when you spoke your voice was like ice. "If I ever leave my sketchpad again **Don't** look in it," You paid and left, leaving Sans bewildered.

Zack offered a small smile. "They don't like anyone looking at their drawings...they're very personal to them," he said quietly as he cleaned up.

Sans nodded, having his easygoing smile still but wished you didn't leave every time he came in pretty much. He couldn't explain it really but he wanted to see you open up more, he could tell that your emotions were very tightly locked and he couldn't help but want to see if he could get any emotion out of you at all. He hadn't expected the first emotions to be fear and anger though and that made him feel a little guilty. He blinked in shock when he saw your cane and grabbed it, running out to catch up to you.

Zack fought with his protective brother side, wanting to go after Sans when he saw him grab the cane and leave but decided instead to busy himself with his work.

You managed to make it a ways away from Grillby's by the time you had calmed down enough to realize you left your cane there. You cursed under your breath as you tried to take in your surroundings, sighing you gave up and eventually found a place to sit down. You texted Zack and asked him to bring your cane to you if he could and waited, the breeze felt wonderful to you even though it was cold. You began to hum quietly which soon turned into quiet singing. Your phone buzzed and you realized you had two texts, one from your brother and one from Undyne. Your phone relayed their messages to you

Zack(Brother)  
_Sans saw and grabbed it, his out looking for you now_

_Wonderful..._ You think miserably and look at Undyne's message.

Undyne  
_Hey punk! Me and a couple friends are going to hang out this weekend wondered if you wanted to join, I'll come pick you up_

You blink a little bit and decided it was better than staying home all day and replied saying that you'd join them even though you were still pretty wary of getting close to anyone. You closed your eyes and waited, beginning to sing again.

Sans spotted you on a park bench and as he walked closer he realized you were singing, he thought you had a pretty nice voice but guessed you were there because you couldn't make your way around and went over, trying to make his presence known without freaking you out.

You blinked and looked up a little bit. "hey there," Sans said quietly. "You left your cane,"

You nodded and took your cane. "Thank you Sans," you say in your normal tone now. "Sorry if I seemed upset..." you added.

"'s alright," Sans shrugged. He looked at you as you closed your eyes having a surprisingly peaceful expression as a breeze came through. He wanted to see more of those peaceful expressions and blinked out of his daze when you spoke up again.

"I'll see you around Sans," You said quietly, it wasn't like you hated Sans, you were just uncomfortable with how he seemed to be purposely trying to get a rise out of you. You would rather keep your emotions hidden away forever really so it bothered you a bit that he managed to get fear and anger out of you pretty easily. You managed a tiny smile to show you weren't angry anymore even though it was brief before you left.

Sans' eyes widened a fraction at that smile and waved a little. "later..." he said quietly.


	3. Tolerance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get ready to hang out with Undyne and her friends, unaware that Sans will be there as well.  
> Sans learns just how tight your emotions are locked when alcohol is brought into the picture and you realize that Sans has nightmares as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to give a big thanks to the people who've read this! You guys are absolutely awesome and feel free to leave a comment if you think there's something that I should work on!

You walk around your apartment, getting ready to hang out with Undyne and her friends. You can't help but feel a bit nervous because you weren't sure if it was wise for you to get close to others but you're pulled out of your head when you feel Coco rubbing against your leg. You smile a little bit, "Thank you Coco...do you need food or water," you asked quietly and smiled more when the kitten responded with a mew. You walk over to the kitchen to refill Coco's bowls and give her a couple treats before you head to your room to get ready.

Sans' was already at Undyne's with Papyrus, doing his best to keep his brother away from Mettaton's grabbing hands. He sighed a bit and looked up when he heard Undyne. 

"Hey punks I'll be right back, gotta pick someone else up," She said and Sans wondered who it was. He doubted it was Frisk since Toriel would drop them off. He didn't have much time to think on it though and resumed to block Mettaton from getting too close to his brother, letting his curiosity drop into the back of his mind.

You waited for Undyne, dressed in some comfortable but presentable clothes as you read a book while waiting. You looked up when you heard a knock and got up, walking to the door and carefully opening it. You stifle your panic when you're pulled into a headlock for a moment before you realize that it's Undyne.

"Hey there punk!" Undyne said and you could imagine her with the biggest grin on, though it was making you uneasy that you were being touched in something that wasn't a handshake. You managed to pry yourself free and nod. "Hey there Undyne," You say in your normal tone, but that didn't seem to bother your new monster friend in the slightest. "Ya ready to head out and meet some of my friends," she ask and you nod slowly. You were nervous inwardly and you weren't sure what possessed you to want to get close to Undyne and her friends but you did want to know them more. "Yeah let me get my cane," You say as you grab the things you would need and then went back to Undyne, following her out of the apartment.

The two of you walked to Undyne's place. You smiled ever so slightly as you listened to her stories from the underground and about her girlfriend Alphys that you would be meeting there. You nod a little bit and offered small bits of commentary here and there but were mostly content with Undyne doing most of the talking. You stopped when she did and you heard her open the door. "Hey punks! I got a new pal for you all to meet," she yells and you step inside.

Sans nearly dropped the water he was drinking when he saw you, eyes wide and he wondered how you knew Undyne. He watched as his Brother went over to you and was followed by Mettaton and Alphys.

"NEW HUMAN FRIEND! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus boomed and you forced back a wince at how loud he was, your hearing a lot more sensitive than a normal person's due to being blind. You couldn't help but think that Papyrus reminded you of Zack though and the thought brought a small smile to your face.

"It's nice to meet you too Papyrus, my name's ______," you say a bit quietly, trying to ignore the ringing in your ears.

"P-Papyrus...their hearing is a lot stronger than normal...y-you might want to tone it down just a notch..." Alphys spoke up timidly as she made her way towards you. You shook her hand a little bit. "It's okay," you say quietly even though your ears still hurt.

"I'm sorry human, I did not mean to harm you," Papyrus said, more quietly this time and that caused you to smile a bit. "It's alright Papyrus," you say a bit gently. Your sightless eyes widened when you're swept up in a hug.

"Oh Darling it's good to meet you! You probably already know me but I'm Mettaton," He says flamboyantly and you lightly push away. "I have, It's nice to meet you," You say quietly.

"Hey Sans! Quit being lazy and come meet our new pal," Your eyes widen when you hear Undyne say that and hear quiet shuffling. You turn towards the sound and look in the direction of Sans.

"we've actually met before," Sans said with a shrug. You nod a little bit and tell them what happened before with the punks and MK. He watched you interact with everyone, geeking out with Undyne and Alphys, being nice to Papyrus, and listening to Mettaton's gloating without commenting. He never saw the smile reappear though as you all settled down to play some games. Trying not to laugh at how bad you were at them.

Undyne roared with laughter though. "Man you suck at these," she teased, earning a light shove from you. "You try playing games when you can't see jack," you say but in a lighthearted tone. Undyne chuckled a bit at that. "Sure sure pal whatever you say," she teased again and went to get drinks. You sigh a bit and stare blindly at the ceiling, wondering what time it was and if the stars would be out. You did miss seeing the beautiful night sky but you chose not to dwell on the things you missed seeing since it wasn't like doing so was going to bring your sight back. You sat up as Undyne came back with what you guessed was alcohol by the smell.

You smile a bit. "I won't say no to a drink," you say as she hands you a glass, taking a sip of it.

Sans took a drink and as time went on he realized that you didn't seem to be affected by the alcohol at all, you still didn't really show much emotion as you chatted with the others.

"Hey why don't we play a drinking game," Undyne said suddenly and you blinked. "Your trying to get us shitfaced aren't you," You say quietly but nod. "Alright how about Straight Face," you added with a small smirk.

"You'd win that game and I don't know how to write Braille," Undyne rejected your idea quickly and you shrugged. You all eventually decided to play Most Likely, all of yo asking who'd most likely do something and pointing at who you thought would do it. Undyne decided to mess with you a few times and cause you to drink quite a bit but your emotions didn't come out and by the time you all were done everyone was positively inebriated. You sigh a little bit since you knew you couldn't get home on your own but stretched. "Hey Undyne if I'm staying here can I borrow some clothes," you ask and she nods, going and grabbing you some clothes to wear. You listened to the passed out signs that came from Alphys, Papyrus, and Mettaton and looked as you felt Sans staring at you.

"even after all that alcohol you still don't emote much...you managed to drink everyone under the table," Sans said, watching you a little bit.

You look at him. "Don't talk about my emotions when you're tricking everyone into thinking you're okay with your attitude..." you say a bit bluntly and get up, only to feel really lightheaded and start to fall. You blink when you realize that Sans had caught you and you straighten yourself out. "Thank you..." you mumble quietly and go to change when Undyne comes back with some clothes.

Sans watched a little bit, wondering how you could tell that he wasn't okay inside but shrugged and went to cover his brother up a bit and lay down on the couch to get some sleep. Undyne passed out by Alphys and Sans fell asleep before you came out.

\-------

_Sans stares at someone in an orange hall, out of breath and worn out. He knew he was about to die and was stalling for time but that didn't stop the person from slashing him down. Sans stared a bit and said. "welp...i'm going to grillby's....hey papyrus do you want anything..." before he turns to dust._

Sans woke up with a start, panting a bit and his left eye glowing briefly. He looked around and tried to relax but it was difficult. _It's alright...I'm here...Pap's here...we're all here and everything's okay....no more resets...._ he repeats these words in his head as he calms down slowly and finally realizes that he isn't the only one up.

You're holding out a cup of tea to Sans. "This'll help..." you whisper flatly and sit down with your own cup. You stare absently as you take a sip of your tea, the effects of the alcohol wearing off a bit.

Sans blinked a little bit and took a sip of his tea. "why are you up," he asked after awhile.

"Being blind makes it difficult to sleep at times," You say simply, it wasn't a lie though one problem you had with alcohol was when you fell asleep after drinking as much as you did you'd wind up with some of the worst nightmares yourself that came from your past. You look at Sans a little bit as you finished your tea. "If you don't wanna talk about it it's fine...but sometimes it helps," you mumble as you get up to put your mug in the sink.

Sans watched you, wondering if you were telling him the whole truth and why you seemed to know how to do things to help calm someone down after a nightmare. He finished his tea and thought a bit. "i wasn't having a nightmare if that's what you're thinking...just a really good dream," he mumbled a little petulantly.

"Mhm..." You say a little sarcastically as you sit down. You're a little tired but at the moment you still felt the effects of the alcohol and didn't feel like letting a nightmare ruin the most fun you've had in so long. You absently wondered if this was okay, if it was okay for you to let yourself get close to these guys. You didn't want to be hurt again and tried not to think too negatively as you closed your eyes a bit. You tense up a little bit as unwanted memories start to resurface.

_Bitch! Don't talk back to me._

_Come on You know you like it don't give me that._

_If you cross me they'll never find you!_

_Don't Lie ______...It is unbecoming and ridiculous to think that he would do that._

_I'll make sure you'll never cross me again._

Sans notices you shaking slightly and he slowly walks over to you, setting his hands on top of yours and you jump. You shake a bit as you try to push those memories to the farthest recesses of your mind. You take a deep breath and look at Sans a little bit. "Sorry..." you mumble and slowly get up, not wanting to be touched at the moment and feeling really gross and unclean. You walk into the kitchen to be alone so you could calm yourself down. You wash your face in the sink and try to feel around for a towel to dry it off, taking one last calming breath before going back out into the living room.

Sans said nothing, he was too shocked by the look of fear in your sightless eyes, something had scarred you badly and he had just seen a glimpse of it just now. He watched you return to your normal self slowly as you rested against the couch. You let him sit by you and the two of you just sat in silence, letting one another be a source of calm for each other as you began to doze off slowly, you slowly fell over a bit and was leaning against Sans with your head on his shoulder.

Light blue dusted Sans' cheeks as he watched you, slowly pushing your hair out of your face and then staring at the ceiling. He liked that peaceful expression you had on your face and wondered if there was a way for him to see more of it as he slowly closed his eyes, letting himself slowly drift off to sleep as well. He slowly rested his head against yours as he slept with a peaceful smile on your face, neither of you having nightmares for the rest of the night.


	4. Chilling Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to take a walk to try to clear your head from a hangover and run into some big trouble. Sans catches sight of a new emotion from you when he saves you and it starts to rain.  
> You find yourself scared once more that you'll get hurt if you get too close to anyone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'm super happy that there are people who enjoy this fanfic even though I'm sure there are a ton of better ones. You guys are amazing and constructive criticism is welcome, I want you all to enjoy this. Thank you guys so much!

You groan a little when you hear a click and slowly open your eyes a little, unable to see anything but when you realized you had been leaning against Sans in your sleep you had a good guess what the click was and who was behind it.

"Morning lovebird," Undyne teased and you stood up, you stumbled a bit and held your head. "Son of a bitch..." you muttered under your breath as you cringed. You looked at Undyne a little bit. "Undyne delete that photo now," you finally managed to calm your stomach down as you spoke.  _Note to self: Never drink that much again._ You groan inwardly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Undyne said with her big grin and moved out of the way as you tried to snatch the phone away. You stop when you felt sick from the quick moving and groaned. "You suck..." you say flatly.

Undyne smiled, she knew that you had a hangover which made it so easy to tease you. She also liked how you seemed a bit more expressive because of it. She deleted the picture out of sympathy but not before sending it to her email to keep. "There it's gone punk," she said quietly to keep from waking anyone up and out of sympathy for your headache. "Let me go get you some water and toast,"

You slowly nod and sit down, you couldn't see but the room felt like it was spinning at the moment. You close your eyes and gratefully accept the water and toast when Undyne handed them to you, taking a tiny sip of the water as you rested. You listened as the others slowly began to stir and wake up. You slowly stood up after you finished your water and got your jacket and cane.

Undyne blinked. "Hey where you heading off to," she asked, tilting her head a little bit.

"I'm going to go for a short walk to help clear my head," You say with a tiny smile.

Undyne blinked a little bit. "You sure ya don't want one of us to go with you," she asked, a little worried about you since there were a bunch of creeps in the world.

You give a small smirk. "I'm fine, I know how to take care of myself," You say with confidence, you didn't like others worrying about you or thinking that you were helpless because you really weren't. You knew that people would try to take advantage of you because you were blind but you trained yourself to be able to fend them off, besides, you never wanted to be that weak and pitiful person you were all those years ago. Your eyes staring off into nothingness for a moment while you tried to shake the thought off. "I'll be back in a bit alright? I'll stay nearby just in case," You finally spoke up to placate Undyne and ease her worries.

Undyne nodded a little and waved as you left. She looked over at Sans a bit who was waking up before she smiled at Alphys. "Hey Pap! Let's make breakfast!" She yelled and went to the kitchen.

Sans was a little out of it and realized you weren't there. He wondered if you went home but saw most of your things here so he looked at Undyne. "where'd ______ go?" he asked lazily as he grabbed some coffee.

"They went for a walk since they had a hangover," Undyne said and she didn't miss the brief look of worry that crossed Sans' eyes. "If they aren't back in a bit we'll go look for them alright," She said and went back to making breakfast.

Sans slowly sat at the table and sipped his coffee, wondering if you were alright.

He barely paid attention when Undyne and Papyrus came out with breakfast spaghetti, he ate a bit of it. He was glad that Papyrus seemed to be improving in his cooking skills. He couldn't shake the bad feeling he had though as he glanced towards the door a few times. Undyne noticed as well but reminded him to wait a bit and he did.

 

\-------

 

You walk silently, letting the cool air hit your face and hopefully help with you're pounding headache. Had you been more awake and aware you would have realized you were being followed but you weren't. You feel a cold drop hit your skin and realize it had started to rain.  _God...I must really be out of it if I didn't smell the rain in the air..._ You think to yourself as you try to get under some shade for now.

"Hey Cutie," You feel a chill shoot through your spine when someone spoke up, you look in their direction a little bit. "May I help you," you ask with a calm and flat tone though you were growing nervous.

"You sure can. How about you and me go someplace more private," The person said and you had to force back a shudder and keep your voice calm as you said. "No thank you, now please leave."

"Aw don't be like that," The person said stepping close and putting a hand on your hip. You tensed and quickly slapped it away. "Back off now," you say but your voice had a slight shakiness in it.

"Bitch you just made a big mistake," The person growled and grabbed you by the arm throwing you against a wall in an alley. Your thoughts went back to the past and unlike last time where you were calm and thinking about how to get out of the situation you were shaking. You tried to break free but the person had you pinned. You screamed for help in your head but couldn't make your mouth voice your thoughts.

 

\-------

 

Sans got up, you were gone for way too long and Undyne seemed to agree. Everyone decided to head out and look for you and he walked quickly, his eyes widened a fraction when he saw your cane on the ground. He quickly grabbed it and looked around. He thought he heard something and quickly ran towards it. His eyes widened and then narrowed when he saw the scene in front of him, his left eye beginning to glow blue. "hey buddy...let go of my pal there or..." He said calmly but his voice dripped with malice. He dodged when the person swung at him and he sent the person flying. " _ **Y o u ' r e  g o n n a  h a v e  a  b a d  t i m e."**_ He growled and the person ran off in fear. He slowly walked towards you but you flinched away, trembling like a leaf.

You let out a choked whimper, tears sliding down your cheeks as you trembled hard. You felt the rain begin to pour but you were too scared to move and when Sans moved to touch you you let out another whimper and backed away.

It hurt Sans to see you like this, he patiently waited for you to calm down enough then slowly took his jacket off. "i'm gonna put my jacket on you, is that okay pal? i don't want you catching a cold," he said with a gentleness that compelled you to nod a tiny bit. He gently draped the jacket over you and coaxed you into standing. He carefully led you back to the others and let Undyne take you home, wincing slightly every time he saw you flinch so easily at the smallest things.

You walked with Undyne a little bit, no longer crying but not quite back to normal either. You didn't talk as the others fretted about you and you stopped when the two of you made it to your apartment.

"Hey, you sure you don't want me to stay with you a bit," She asked and you hesitated before you decided to let her stay for awhile. You walked inside and went to change into dry clothes, still wearing Sans' jacket. You came out and you could hear Coco biting on Undyne's finger playfully as she played with the kitten. The thought made you smile ever so slightly and you grabbed some tea, sitting down by your friend. "You gonna be okay punk," Undyne asked quietly and you nod. "Yeah...I'll be alright," you say quietly as you slowly pet your kitten.

It worried Undyne that you were surprisingly calm at the moment, after the initial shock you seemed to go back to normal. "Alright, but you can tell me if ya start feeling bad okay," she said and smiled when you playfully punched her.

"I'm fine Undyne...thank you though and tell Sans thank you as well," You say quietly and you guess she nodded. "Alright, well I'll see ya later punk!" Undyne said a bit cheerfully and left. You rest a bit and try not to think about what happened, instead winding up wondering if you should really be so close to Undyne and the others. You sit up and text Zack to let him know what happened and he was in your apartment in an instant to comfort you like the good brother he was. You close your eyes. "Is it okay to trust them...what if I just wind up hurt again..." you whisper quietly.

"Then I'll make sure they live to regret it before I pound them to bits," Zack said firmly, wanting you to be able to make friends again but he was extremely protective because of what happened to you in the past. "Give them a chance...they saved you today didn't they," he added, his eyes a bit dark at the fact someone tried to hurt his precious sibling but glad that there was someone there to help you.

You slowly nodded a little bit and rested, letting go of Zack as you slowly began to doze off, the events had drained your energy. He smiled a bit and set you on your bed, making sure Coco had food and water before leaving and locking up for you. He hoped you wouldn't have a nightmare but was sure that you'd call him if you did. He left to go to Grillby's for work.

You slept, breathing quietly and managing to not have a nightmare in spite of all that had happened. Your hand lightly touched Sans' jacket that was on your bed in your sleep.

Sans couldn't get that image of you shaking and crying out of his head as he headed to Grillby's. He spotted Zack and wondered if you told him what had happened.

Zack noticed Sans as well and went over to him. "Thank you for saving my sibling," he said, genuinely grateful. He smiled a bit. "Let me pay for your lunch today," He said walking inside. Sans followed after Zack and he explained how he found you. Zack slowly nodded a little bit. "Normally they can handle themselves...but from the sound of it you all got smashed last night...that probably made them vulnerable to the attack," he said quietly.

Sans nodded a little bit, drinking his ketchup as he chatted with Zack. "they're a good kid," he said simply and Zack nodded. "Yes they are...which is why if any of you hurt them You'll regret it," he said, his usual happy and carefree attitude gone and staring at Sans hard.

Sans gulped a bit and nodded a little. "got it pal," he said with a smile and Zack's smile came back. He was happy that You had such a caring brother as he finished eating and left, glancing in the direction you normally walked when heading home before going on his way to his and Papyrus' place. _I'll make sure no one ever makes them cry again..._ he resolved as he put his hands in his pockets, listening to the rolling thunder go through.


	5. Best Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to put the events of the other day behind you but it's hard when nightmares plague you every night and you run your hot water dry from showers because of it. Luckily your brother and new friends come by to cheer you up the only way they know how.  
> It eventually turns into a contest to see who can make you laugh first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say how amazing all of you are for reading this mess that I call a fanfic? You are all so incredible and I hope you continue to enjoy this! Feel free to comment if you want if you think there's something I need to work on or if you just wanna chat or something. I really appreciate you guys!

You bolt awake, panting a little bit. You curse under your breath as you try to calm yourself from the fourth nightmare you'd had since the incident. You slowly make dots on your hand that represented the braille you would read to calm your nerves. You take a deep breath and blink when you realize that Coco was rubbing against you, purring softly as if she knew you were having trouble and was trying to help soothe you. You smile a tiny bit and pet her. "Thank you Coco," you say quietly before getting up, grabbing clothes to take a shower.

 

You let the water run against your skin, hoping to wash away the gross feeling that seemed to permeate throughout every part of your body. You sigh, really tired but unable to sleep without nightmares at the moment. You feel the water beginning to turn cold and you turn it off, stepping out and drying off as you stretch, shuddering a bit when a light breeze came through from your heater kicking on. You change into your new clothes and sit down on the couch, putting some music on and getting a book to read for now. You knew you wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for awhile so you decided to occupy yourself in various ways. By the time morning hit you had taken two more showers and still couldn't shake the gross feeling off, it made your skin crawl and you felt so uncomfortable.''

 

Coco could tell that you weren't yourself and took it upon herself to pull your concentration out of your book, mewing as she managed to lay right on top of the book.

 

You blink and smile a bit. "You are such a goofball Coco," you say quietly but give in to her and pet her. "You're such a good girl worrying about your master like this," you add softly.

 

Coco mewed as if to answer and you smiled a bit more. You hadn't left your apartment since that day and while you knew the others were probably worried you just hated the gross feeling that you had and didn't want the others to see you in this state. You shudder a bit, standing and deciding to take another shower.

 

Coco watched you in worry and while she normally didn't use it she left the apartment through the cat door and scratched on Zack's, mewing.

 

Zack heard the scratching and opened the door, blinking in surprise to see Coco there as he knelt down to pick her up. "Hey there little scamp, is everything okay," He asked, smiling a bit and Coco mewed. "Your worried about them too huh," he answered back as he stared at your door. He wondered what he could do to help make you feel better as he set Coco down. He looked at the kitten that was very fluffy and a dark brown that almost looked black. "What do you think we should do to cheer them up?" He asked and Coco, being the smart kitten that she was, pawed at where he kept his phone. He smiled. "You think I should call their friends over to cheer her up," he asked and Coco mewed. He chuckled and nodded a little bit. "Alright I'll do that, you go keep them company until we get everything ready alright?" He said and watched Coco go back into your apartment.

 

You blinked when you didn't sense Coco's presence when you left the shower and were confused when you heard her come in through the cat door that she never used. You shrug though and make sure that she had food and water before going back to reading, unaware of the surprise that you were about to get.

 

\-------

 

Sans was drinking some ketchup at Grillby's, wondering if you were doing okay since he hadn't seen you come in with your brother or seen you at all really since the incident. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt his phone buzz and went to check it.

 

_Undyne 10:13_

_Hey punk! Zack says that ______ needs some cheering up so we're heading over there soon ya down to come with._

 

Sans blinked a little bit, he guessed that you were having trouble with what happened but wasn't sure if it was okay for them to go to your place without you knowing that they were coming. He shrugged it off though and sent a reply.

 

_Sent 10:15_

_sure, i'm game._

 

_Undyne 10:16_

_Sweet! I'll meet you at their place here's the address._

 

Sans read the address and got up, telling Grillbz to put it on his tab before leaving and walking towards your apartment building. He caught up with Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus and met Zack at the lobby.

 

"Thanks guys," Zack said with a small smile. "They've kind of cooped themselves in their apartment the past few days and I figured they could use some cheering up," he added as he began to lead the way upstairs towards your apartment.

 

Sans followed with his hands in his pockets, he looked at his friends and his brother and noticed they all brought something to try to cheer you up and he couldn't help but smile a bit more at that. Alphys and Undyne brought some anime to watch and Papyrus brought some of his spaghetti saying there was no way their human friend could resist they're amazing spaghetti. He chuckled a bit and stopped.

 

"hey...how about we see who can make them laugh first," Sans said, causing everyone to stop and grin a bit. "You're on punk!" Undyne shouted and she and Papyrus dashed off ahead.

 

"t-they're just full of energy..." Alphys said smiling a bit before following after Undyne and Papyrus.

 

Zack smiled. "I hope you guys can get them to laugh...it's been too long since I last heard it," He said before going to the door and telling the others to quiet down before opening the door to let them in.

 

\-------

 

You just got out of the shower for the fifth time, lamenting a little bit about how high your water bill was going to be this month before changing into your clothes, you stepped out of the bathroom and it felt like there was a group of people in your apartment, it caused you to tense up until you heard their voices and stepped around the corner. "What are you all doing here," you ask in your normal flat tone, the towel still around your shoulders to keep your hair from dripping.

 

Papyrus ran over instantly and hugged you. "Human! It is good to see you again! How are you feeling! Your Brother said you were feeling down so I, The Great Papyrus, elected to cheer you up," he said with so much enthusiasm that you couldn't be upset by the sudden contact. He reminded you so much of Zack sometimes that it was easier to smile around him. "Thank you guys...but I'm fine really," you say and are suddenly given a noogie by Undyne.

 

"Ya right punk! Like we're going to believe that! You look like a prune how many showers have you taken today," Undyne said as she let you break free. You rub your arm sheepishly and say. "five now..."

 

"Then you obviously aren't fine! That's alright though we're here to pull you out of your head for the rest of the day!" Undyne said. You slowly nod and manage a small smile, for once not worrying about whether or not you should be so close to these people. "Alright I'll bite, what do you have in store for me," You say with slight amusement in your voice but it stayed mostly flat like always.

 

Undyne smirked. "You have no idea what we've got in store for ya punk! But first let's watch some anime." she said and you all settled into watching some anime that you hadn't seen before going blind. Undyne and Alphys providing commentary every now and then to help you out. Undyne smirked and went to try tickling you and you squirm but don't laugh. She pouted in defeat, earning a small giggle from Alphys and a chuckle from Sans.

 

Zack smiled, deciding to stay out of the contest since he'd have an unfair advantage. He watched Alphys tell you things that made him laugh but You didn't and Papyrus tried to tell you funny stories. No one seemed to be able to get you to laugh though and you had the most confused look on your face, wondering why they were doing all of this to you aside from trying to cheer you up. You shrugged and ate some of Papyrus' spaghetti, it wasn't too bad in your opinion. You smiled a bit and finished some anime off. Sans tried to think of something to make you laugh with a bit of cake that Zack made in his hands when he tripped causing You and him to get splattered with it.

 

Everyone fell silent in shock and Sans saw you shake, wondering if he made you angry or scared you somehow. "sorry bout that kiddo i didn't mean to-" you were cut off as a quiet giggle escaped your lips and then you were laughing. Blue dusted his cheeks as he thought about how cute that laugh was.

 

"God Sans you're almost as klutzy as Zack!" You laugh and hold your sides for a moment, trying to wipe away the icing on your face.

 

Undyne had a huge smile on. "you should laugh more often punk!" she said as she put you in another one of her signature headlocks. Her smile turned mischievous as she began to tickle you once more.

 

You laugh harder and squirm. "Undyne! Stop! I-I can't-haha" you couldn't get a full sentence out as you were under Undyne's mercy. No one mentioned that Sans had won the contest, they were too happy to hear you laughing and didn't want to ruin it.

 

You smile wide as you try to breathe. "Thank you guys," you say quietly, hoping that you could continue to count on these new friends of yours. You wanted to have hope again and your smile became softer at the thought.

 

Zack smiled, really happy to see you all so happy and laughed when he saw Coco jump from the back of the couch onto your head. She seemed really happy to see you like that too, they all were really. He helped Alphys and Papyrus clean up while you rested on the couch.

 

Undyne went to get the anime cleaned up and Sans went to see if anyone needed help, they all froze when they saw you passed out on the couch. You had the most peaceful and happy expression on your face that brought a genuine smile to all of them. Zack carried you to your room and they left. Everyone really happy with the outcome of the day and hoped that they'd hear that laugh again sometime.


	6. Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel okay to leave your apartment again and spend time with your friends, not showing much emotion still but smiling a bit more. You hope to continue being friends with these wonderful monsters.  
> Meanwhile Sans tries to push too soon about why you locked your emotions away in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanna say once again how amazing you all are for reading this fic! Sorry if some chapters seem light on content but I'm doing my best!

You smile as you wake up from the most restful sleep you've had in a long while. You sit up and stretch, looking down a bit even though you couldn't see Coco who was laying by you in case you had a nightmare. You gently pet her before getting up and changing clothes. You make yourself something easy for breakfast and decide to read a little bit before heading out for the day. You felt content for once in years and hoped that it would continue as you fed and watered your precious kitten before leaving. You locked your door and walked out of the building, thinking that Zack would be working so you decided to see if Undyne or someone was free to hang out. You felt your phone buzz a few seconds later and let your phone tell you the message.

 

_Undyne 11:10_

_Sure punk! Where do ya wanna go?_

 

_You 11:11_

_Anywhere's fine with me, I'll meet you at your place okay?_

 

_Undyne 11:12_

_Alright! See ya soon punk!_

 

You smile a bit more and made your way to Undyne and Alphys' place, managing to not bump into anyone on your way and stopping at her door. You knocked and the door flung open as you were put in an all to familiar headlock.

 

"Hey there punk! Ya feeling better?" Undyne said as she gave you a noogie before letting you go. You nod a bit with a small smile. "Yeah I'm okay now, thank you Undyne," you say a little quietly. Undyne smiled wide. "Sure thing punk what are friends for?"

 

You smile a bit and nod. "So where are we gonna go," you say quietly and imagine her with a big ass grin as usual. "How about a mall? Or is that too crowded for ya," she said and you shook your head. "Not at all," you smile and let her lead the way to what you guessed was her car and got in. "Is Alphys coming," you ask.

 

"Not today, she's got work." Undyne said smiling a bit. "But Sans might come if he isn't being a lazybones like always," You nod a little bit as the two of you set out for the mall. You listened to music and slowly started to sing.

 

Undyne stared at you a little. "Dude you have an amazing voice!" she said and you tried not to blush a bit. "Thanks...its not that great though..." you mumble quietly and feel a light punch in your shoulder. "Hey what was that for," you ask, pouting ever so slightly.

 

"For being stupid by saying you're voice isn't great," Undyne said with a smile as she parked in the mall parking lot. "Seriously your voice is awesome and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," she added as she got out.

 

You smile a tiny bit for a moment and get out as well. You followed after Undyne as the two of you made your way through the mall, stopping at shops and getting some things and the two of you came across some clothing shops. She smiled wide and mischievously and made you try on some clothes. You didn't really see the point since you couldn't see but went along with it anyway, stepping out in one of the outfits as Sans walks into the store to meet you guys. "How is it? I honestly can't tell," you say with a small smile at the joke at your own expense.

 

Sans' eyes widened a fraction and light blue dusted his cheeks when he saw you in those clothes.  _very cute..._ he thought to himself.

 

"Ya look great punk!" Undyne said and you smiled a bit, changing back and deciding to buy the clothes at Undyne's insistence. You looked over in Sans' direction. "Hey there," you said quietly with a small smile.

 

"hey how's it going buddy? not to  _bonely_ i hope," Sans said, hoping to get you to laugh but you still didn't. You smile a little bit. "Nope," you say quietly and the three of you headed out to look at some of the other shops.  _wonder how long it'll take before you start laughing openly...your laugh was amazing_ he thought to himself as you all settled down to have some lunch.

 

You're eyes widened a bit when you realized that Sans was just drinking ketchup. "Uh..." you find yourself dumbfounded and at a lost for words. Sans smiled more. "what? never seen anyone drink ketchup before," he says with a chuckle.

 

You shake your head a little bit. "Nope and I never will, though hearing is another story," you say with a small smile as you ate your lunch. The three of you left and decided to hang out at Undyne's for a bit before Sans took it upon himself to walk you home. You didn't mind all that much since the last time you wandered on your own bad things wound up happening. The two of you left the house and you sniffed the air. "Rain's on the way," you say quietly and as if on cue a drop hit the ground. You pick up your pace but Sans stops you. "What is it Sans," you ask.

 

"why do you lock your emotions away," Sans asked and you froze. "I just do...why..." You say quietly.

 

"i know that isn't it...something happened to you years ago kiddo and you can tell me," Sans said and you went rigid. "I don't know what your talking about...I'm perfectly fine," you say quietly.  _Stop._ You think.

 

"if you were fine then you wouldn't be having nightmares for so long...you wouldn't need to lock your emotions away," Sans said, pushing the issue.  _Enough._ you whimper inwardly. "So I have nightmares, no big deal everyone does every now and then..." you try to keep your voice hollow but you were struggling.

 

"you aren't fine kiddo, i can tell you want to show emotions but your scared that if you do your gonna get hurt again. you're scared of getting close to anyone because you don't want to be left picking up the pieces but you don't have to worry about that anymore because we're here for ya...i'm here-" Sans was cut off when he heard you say in a quiet but icy tone. "Drop it Sans...." You glare at him with your sightless eyes but you had fear in them as well. "Don't talk like you know what happened....I don't want or  _need_ to be 'fixed," you growl. You turn and begin to walk away but Sans' grabs your hand. "listen kiddo you can trust us, we wanna be there for you." he says and you smack it away.

 

"That's ENOUGH!" you yell as thunder rolls above you, it was beginning to pour and you were shaking with anger. "Just leave it alone Sans and never bring it up again or I swear..." you're voice is shaking with a mixture of fury and fear and you run off.

 

Sans stopped you and you smacked him, hard. "Leave me Alone! Just leave me the hell alone Sans I don't want to talk to you," you yell and he finally stopped trying to stop you from leaving.

 

"shit...i fucked up big time didn't i..." Sans said quietly after you left when he realized he pushed you too hard too soon. He kicked at the ground as rain poured down on the quiet street. He wondered why it ached so much to hear those words from you as he walked towards his and Papyrus' place.

 

\-------

 

You were panting heavily by the time you made it to your place, sliding down against your door into a curled up position. You were soaked but you didn't care, Coco's mews sounded so distant to you as you tried to bury the resurfacing memories that haunted you.

 

You slowly calmed down enough to get up but you didn't change your clothes, you slowly got something to drink instead but you couldn't really focus on anything because the memories kept trying to return. You slowly changed into new clothes finally and curled up.

 

"Why..." you whispered quietly as you wondered why Sans was so insistent about wanting to know your past when you just wanted it to fade into nothingness. You slowly closed your eyes and the memories finally took over you as you fell asleep.

 

_You're useless! You'd be nothing without me ______ and don't you dare forget it!_

_Don't talk back to me bitch! Know your fucking place!_

_Wow you're such a liar! He wouldn't do that you asshole! He's way too good for the likes of you._

_Quit sniveling ______ you're being a disgrace to your family._

_Bitch!_

_Liar!_

_Asshole!_

_Don't you ever talk back to me again!_

You let out a choked sob before you managed to block everything out. Your memories, your emotions, everything and you fell into a very restless sleep after several hours of tossing and turning and Coco failing to be able to comfort you.

Sans felt horrible for pushing you too hard, he went to his room and laid down. _I'm not really one to talk...I got plenty of problems on my own that I don't tell anyone but Frisk about,_ he thought bitterly, hating himself at the moment for making you look like you were about to cry. He sighed in frustration and began to pace. What could he do to make it up to you? What could he say to make things okay again? His mind kept running in circles and finally decided to consult with Zack. He left and went to Grillby's and managed to get a moment to talk with him.

 

"What's up," Zack asked, tilting his head.

 

"i kind of upset your sibling...i was asking why they kept hiding their emotions..." Sans explained what all had happened and he caught the protective fury that Zack had in his eyes for a moment before he calmed down. "I guess it was bound to happen...but don't push them yet...they aren't ready to tell anyone else what happened to them all those years ago...and pushing them is going to make them think that you're trying to fix them instead of just wanting to be there with them through it," he said quietly.

 

Sans slowly nodded a little bit. "yeah...i noticed...is there a way for me to make it up to them though," he asked quietly, looking at Zack.

 

"Give them a little time and space first...then maybe take them to a scenic area like a park or something...they love nature," Zack said, taking a sip of water. "They're also a big music fan so that couldn't hurt your case when you apologize," he added.

 

Sans slowly nodded a little bit. "thanks pal..." he said quietly and got ready to leave when Zack spoke up again and caused him to stop.

 

"...And Sans....If you ever hurt them like that again I'll personally make sure you live to regret it long enough before I pound you to smithereens," Zack said in a low growl that made Sans gulp a little bit. He slowly nodded a little bit. He was a little happy to know that Zack cared about you as much as he cared about Papyrus as he left the building and headed back home, in somewhat lighter spirits now.

_Hope ya smile again soon kiddo...cause someone out there really cares about ya._


	7. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You manage to avoid thinking about your past as you busy yourself helping out some monsters, winding up in a fight in the process.  
> Sans manages to hear a tiny bit about your past as the two of you reconcile. Meanwhile a storm seems to be slowly brewing in the city that none of you saw coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more you guys are amazing for even clicking on this mess of a fanfic that I'm slowly piecing together! After flip flopping between fluff and angst for the past six chapters I finally have an outline for the plot of this story. Warning though, it's gonna get very dark and heavy and, while romance will be in it, things are going to get a lot worse before they get better. Don't worry though, I'll be sure to supply you with fluff to dry those eyes of yours in between some of the darker moments.

You walk down the streets, not letting yourself stay in your thoughts for too long as you busied yourself with little odd jobs for Zack. You are on your latest one as you walk into a bakery. "Hello I'm here to pick up an order," you say and feel something land on your shoulder.

 

"Oh hello deary~," Muffet said with a smile. "Zack told me that you'd be stopping by but are you sure you can carry all of these?" she asked when she realized that you were blind. You gave a small smile. "I'll be fine thank you for the concern though," you say as you pick the things up, you were fairly strong but you had to try to shift the boxes a little bit so you could use your cane to navigate. You shift and pay for the items and begin to leave. "Your spiders are lovely by the way," you add and Muffet's eyes widen in shock.

 

"Thank you deary aren't they just the cutest," Muffet said with a smile and waved you off, really happy that there were humans as charming and sweet as you even though you didn't show much emotion.

 

You walk, trying not to bump into anyone as you made it down the streets. You made it to Grillby's and everyone welcomed you warmly. It brought a small smile to your face as you set the boxes down.

 

"Thank you ______. You sure it wasn't too difficult," Grillby asked, his flames flickering about a little.

 

You wave and shake your head. "Not a problem Grillby, it was a good bit of exercise," you say quietly and stretch. "Anything else I can do though, I don't really want to just sit and do nothing," you added since you really didn't want to be left alone to your thoughts.

 

Grillby thought a little bit. "I was thinking of playing some new music...do you know of a place where I can find some," he asked and he smiled when he saw your sightless eyes light up.

 

"I think I know of a few places, I'll go there now is there any specific genre you'd like to have" You ask, you honestly loved music since you didn't ever need sight to understand it like you did with some tv shows. You listened as Grillby told you the kind of music he wanted to play at the bar and you nod. "Alright I'll be back soon then," you call and some of the monsters bid you farewell as you walk towards a music store. You stopped when you reached one and went inside. Your eyes narrowed though when you heard some people harassing a monster.

 

"You pathetic wimp of a monster! Are you deaf!?" One voice said and you stepped forward smacking them upside the head. "This is a store not an arena, leave them alone," you growl and you hear the other person scoff and mutter under his breath "Stupid fucking monster lover," before both of them left.

 

You turned to the monster. "Are you okay," you ask in a gentle voice.

 

"yes...thank you...oh....you're here for music right...oh..." Napstablook was still frightened from the experience but you seemed nice, much like Frisk he thought. You smile a bit. "Yeah I'm here to get some CDs for Grillby," you say quietly. You let him help you at his own pace and you thanked him, paying him extra and telling him to keep the change before you left. You began to head towards Grillby's when you realized that you were being followed by those punks from earlier. Your sightless eyes narrow and you knew it was too crowded here to fight them off. You strained your ears to try to make it easier to run as you tried to lose them. You cursed under your breath when that didn't work and ducked into an alley, turning to them. "Hey punks! Why don't you quit tailing me like cowards and come and face me? Or do you not have the balls?" you say with your typical deadpan voice that seemed to infuriate the two punks. This wasn't like that one day when you were hungover and too shocked to do anything, you were going to teach these guys a lesson.

 

You ducked when one threw a punch, listening to the sounds around you to guess where they were. You elbowed them in the stomach then kicked them, hard. You glared blindly in the direction of the thugs. "What? You think I'm helpless just because I can't see? Big mistake Buckos," You say as you launched and punched the other person, twisting to barely dodge the blow he tried to land on you.  _Their movements are hardly subtle..._ You think to yourself as you fight them. When one grabbed you from behind you smirked and slammed your head back against theirs even though it hurt you a bit. It seemed to hurt the other guy more because he cursed and doubled over.

 

Sans was walking towards Grillby's to eat when he thought he heard something, he turned and walked in that direction and his eyes widened when he saw the scene unfold before him. There you were, blind yet holding your own against two guys that were no slouches in the muscle department. You used your other four senses to fight them and you were giving them one hell of a time because of it. He tensed though when you were hit and kicked against a wall. His eye flashed blue and he was about to attack before you kicked both of them hard. They cringed and finally gave up, leaving and Sans went over to you. He held his hand out. "hey pal, knocking them dead i see," he said with a small sheepish smile, hoping that it wasn't too soon for him to talk to you.

 

You smile a bit and take his hand when you sensed that he held it out for you. "Punks don't know what hit 'em," you say as you straighten your clothes out, wincing slightly because your back hurt from hitting the wall and your stomach hurt a bit from when you were kicked.

 

"ya sure got enough guts for the both of us kiddo," Sans said, not expecting you to react to his puns but you smiled a bit. "hey...i'm sorry about the other day...even if it was because i was worried i shouldn't have pushed you so hard to tell me what happened to you," he said quietly.

 

You pat Sans' shoulder. "Its okay...I think...I'm ready to tell you a little bit of my past...but first I have to take these to Grillby's," you say with a tiny smile. "Wanna get something to eat while we're there," you asked and Sans smiled. "sure pal," he said and the two of you walked to Grillby's. You gave the fire elemental the CDs he asked about and ordered some burgers and fries for the two of you to eat, sitting down. The two of you sat down and talked about random things and Sans started to walk you home. You take a deep breath as you prepare yourself to tell him a little bit of what happened to you.

 

"My family owns some businesses...they had high standards for me and my brother, by the time I was 13 I knew French and Japanese and it still wasn't enough to placate them," You say quietly. "I wasn't really allowed to be upset about things...I was told if someone upset me to just ignore them and they'd get bored and go away...They'd scold me if I cried," You say quietly. Sans watched you a little bit. "Then...something really bad happened...but no matter how much I was clearly hurting no one would believe me...not my parents...not my classmates...not even my so called friends...the only one who believed me was Zack," you take a shaky breath. "I'm not ready to tell you about what it was that happened yet...and I'm still on really shaky ground when it comes to trusting others without being terrified of only being hurt...but you and Undyne and everyone else make it so much easier to want to put faith in others again," You smile a tiny bit.

 

Sans reached and took your hand. "we won't ever hurt you kiddo, you're nice to everyone even without the emotions showing," he said quietly. "and we'll be there for ya no matter what, no  _bones_ about it," he said and his eyes widened when you giggled a bit at his pun. Light blue dusted his cheekbones and he smiled more. "Thank you Sans," You say quietly and stop at your apartment building. Sans stopped you from leaving and handed you a CD. "your brother said you liked music...i thought i'd get you something to help with apologizing," he said quietly and his eyes widened when you hugged him. "Thank you," you say and say goodbye, heading to your apartment.

 

Sans' face was bright blue now, if he had a heart it would be beating out of his chest from that hug. He looked up and smiled a bit before he turned and began to head home himself, deciding to take a shortcut.

 

\--------

 

The two punks from before were talking in hushed voices, they were in a crowd of like minded people as they waited for the head of this get together to make their announcement.

 

A lean man that was well groomed stepped onto the podium. "Hello everyone, I am sure you know why we are here but in case not let me remind you that this is a meeting on how to get rid of those wretched monsters for good," he growled and the crowd roared in agreement. "We are going to make them wish that they never left that mountain in the first place," he added and looked around. "We'll start by putting more pressure on them, make them squirm before we start crushing them to dust!"

 

People howled in agreement when one spoke up. "And what about those stupid fucking monster lovers?"

 

The man on the podium smirked. "We'll make them wish that they were down in that mountain with those monsters, there will be no place for the likes of them!" he yelled.

 

Many people cheered, it was the start of something big, they were going to take their city back from those disgusting monsters and get payback to those who think that monsters were a good thing. The two punks looked excited to get payback for you beating them up as well.

 

"Today is the rebirth of the monster free era!" The man hollered and then stepped down, going back and smirking.  _and as a bonus I'll get that bitch back for ever crossing me and I'll make sure they never breathes again.._ he thought to himself as he walked towards his car. He got in and began to drive.  _I'm coming for you ______...and this time I won't fail._

 

\--------

 

You smile as you listen to your new CD, reading and letting Coco sleep on your lap, content with how things seemed to be going and for once hopeful for the future. You were a little sore from your fight earlier but were pleased that you were able to help out a monster again. You think and decide to tell Undyne what happened and giggled at how excited and proud she was of you for fighting off those punks, then she texted.

 

_Undyne 8:50 pm_

_You're awesome punk! But are you okay? They didn't rough you up at all did they?_

 

You smile more and texted back.

 

_Sent 8:51_

_I'm fine Undyne. I can handle myself._

 

_Undyne 8:52_

_Alright then! Night punk!_

 

_Sent 8:53_

_Night Undyne._

 

You rest and read a little more before you get ready for bed, unaware of the dangers that were going to unfold in the coming days and weeks. You had no clue that you were about to go up against the person that had haunted your nightmares for years without rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! I also draw a bunch so if you ever want me to draw how I picture the Reader and how they interact and everything feel free to leave a comment!


	8. Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week or two since you and Sans reconciled and you've been more open with your emotions with him and your new friends. Undyne thinks its time for you to meet Frisk and throws a little party where everyone hears you sing in front of a crowd for the first time. Mettaton and Papyrus wind up being a couple, much to Sans' chagrin and You and Sans grow closer.  
> Meanwhile the group that's hell bent on destroying the monsters slowly start to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this Chapter will Consist of Fluff and Cuteness before the heavy drama starts to set in. I will be flushing out some plot points though. I hope you guys enjoy this because holy shit seeing that anyone at all is reading this sloppy mess that I call a fanfic and that they like it brings a smile to my face each and every time. Enjoy!

You smile as you play with Coco, unable to help feeling really happy and finally healing more from events that happened to you a few years back. You hear a knock on your door and get up. "It's open!" you say a little cheerfully still though your emotions were a bit subdued.

 

Undyne came in and you felt her put you in a headlock again. You make a quiet giggle and squirm, trying to get out of it. "Hey there Undyne," you say quietly, still smiling a tiny bit but it was still hard to be completely open emotionally with them. "What's up?" you ask.

 

"Hey there punk!" Undyne said and you imagined her big grin again. "I got a question for ya!" You shake your head a little at her enthusiasm. "What's your question," you ask as you tilt your head a little bit.

 

"Do you know who Frisk is?" Undyne asked and you nod. "They were the one to break the barrier and free all of the monsters....he's also the ambassador for the monsters if I remember right," You say quietly. You knew that your friends knew Frisk personally but you had never met them yet. "Why?" you asked.

 

"Well Toriel's going to be bringing them by later tonight and I wondered if you wanted to help me with a party," Undyne said and you grew a little tense for a moment. _Calm the hell down ______...It isn't like then...You'll be fine doing this..._ You scold yourself inwardly and manage a tiny smile. "Sure I'll help you out," You say quietly.

 

Undyne grins and gives you a noogie. "That's the spirit!" she says and leads the way out of your apartment. You follow her and do your best to ignore that some people seemed to be practically emitting malcontent and dark intentions. Undyne either didn't notice or didn't care because she led you to her's and Alphys' place. You tried to help them out, cooking since you didn't want the house to burn down. You weren't great at cooking but you weren't terrible either. Even still you stuck to simple dishes and set them on tables.

 

"Dude help me out! Which should I wear," Undyne said, holding up two different outfits and You stare at her blankly for a moment then decide to mess with her while she hasn't remembered that you're blind.

 

"Well that one looks good, but so does that one, oh that one's lovely too..." You say as you point at random then wave your hand in front of your face.

 

Undyne was dumbfounded and then laughed really hard at your sarcasm.

 

"I'm blind Undyne...I'm not too sure what you expected when you asked me that question," You say as you raise an eyebrow. "I'm not really the best person to ask on what would  _look_ good on anyone," you pointed out and smiled a bit.

 

"That was pretty good punk!" Undyne said and smiled, she picked out an outfit to wear and then went to you. "Do you have anything to wear?" she asked and you blink. "Uh...can't I just wear what I got on..." You didn't really care too much about clothes anymore since you couldn't see them yourself.

 

"Oh that is simply Unacceptable Darling~" Mettaton said as he came in, followed by Papyrus and Sans.

 

"And why is that?" You ask as you raise your eyebrow again. "My clothes are comfortable and I'm pretty sure I haven't worn anything backwards in a few years now," you add causing a chuckle from Sans.

 

"Shush I don't want to hear it Darling," Mettaton said and ushered you away from the others to change you into some clothes for the party.

 

Sans sat down, not really smiling like usual because he had just found out that Mettaton and Papyrus became a couple.  _I wonder if I can turn him into scrap metal...no that's too merciful..._ he grumbled inwardly as he snacked on some food.

 

Papyrus watched his brother with a sheepish smile and went to help Undyne with the rest of the party preparations.

 

\-------

 

You're helped into a variety of outfits, doing these kinds of things made you miss your sight. You wondered what color the outfit you had on was. What did it look like? Did it have any designs on it? You sigh a little bit and use your fingers to comb your hair a little bit.

 

"Whatever is the matter darling?" Mettaton asked as he helped you out. "Its just...I wasn't always blind...so things like this tend to make me miss the time where I could see like everyone else could..." You explain quietly as you smooth the fabric out. "What color is this outfit? What does it look like? Things like that come to mind a lot when things like this happen,"

 

Mettaton frowned. "I'm sorry darling, if it helps I'll make you fabulous! You'll be the spotlight of the party next to me and everyone will adore your outfit even if you can't see it," He said and that made you smile a little bit. "Thank you Mettaton," you say quietly as you slowly fix your hair.

 

"It's no trouble Darling! Oh but I am having a little trouble myself honestly," He said in an over dramatic tone that you had to keep yourself from giggling as you decide to play along. "What kind of trouble could someone as amazing as you have," You asked quietly.

 

Mettaton fidgets a little bit. "Me and Papy have finally become a couple...but one problem is Sans hates me," he says melodramatically. "He is far from pleased about us and Papy wants his brother to be happy," He looked at you. "Do you think you could talk to him? You two seem fairly close darling," he said, a lot more self-conscious sounding than earlier. You offer a small sympathetic smile, able to tell that Mettaton genuinely loved Papyrus and wanted him happy.

 

"I'm not sure how I can help...but I'll try to talk to Sans," You say quietly, suddenly, your wrapped in a bear hug from Mettaton and you giggle.

 

"Oh thank you! Thank you Darling!" Mettaton said happily then quickly went to work on you to make you look fabulous.

 

You sat still while Mettaton did your makeup and then slowly got up. You take a deep breath and step out of the room.

 

Sans looked and his eyes widened in shock, you looked absolutely spectacular. Light blue tinged his cheeks as he looked at you in awe. You didn't have your cane so you had to be careful as you walked.

 

Undyne let out a low whistle. "Damn Mettaton! I think you just broke Sans with them," she teased.

 

You blushed slightly and walked but tripped over something, you shut your eyes as you prepared for getting up close and personal with the floor but it never happened.

 

"falling for me again huh? no being sternum tonight okay," Sans joked to hide his embarrassment and you heard Undyne and Papyrus groan at the puns. You straighten out and Alphys gave you your cane. "Thank you Alphys, I haven't been here enough to navigate without tripping over something," You say quietly and were a little embarrassed by your blunder.

 

"I-It's fine ______. Y-You look really great," Alphys said with a smile and then went to the door when someone knocked. You sat down on the couch and felt Sans sit by you. "So I heard that Mettaton and Papyrus are a couple now," you say quietly and hear Sans groan a little. "don't remind me...maybe i can make something out of his parts after i beat him up," he grumbled and you giggled a bit. "You sound like Zack...I get that you're protective of Papyrus but...I think that Mettaton genuinely loves your brother...," You say quietly. "Give him a chance to prove himself before you jump to conclusions...I'm not saying you have to be buddy buddy but..." You find yourself rambling and trail off.

 

Sans smiled a little bit. "alright bud...i'll give him a shot," he said quietly. The two of you chatted when Alphys came back and Frisk ran to Sans, leaping into his lap and freaking you out in the process from the sudden lurching of the couch. You placed a hand over your heart to calm yourself and ask. "What was that?"

 

Sans was about to speak up but Frisk motioned for him to be quiet as they tried to see if they could mess with you before you noticed them. They moved about and suddenly your hands shot out and grabbed them. Frisk laughed. "Aww I hoped I could keep that up for a bit," they said.

 

You smiled a bit, honestly unable to tell what gender Frisk was by their voice. "Sorry about that but I can hear you move about," you say quietly and set Frisk down. "You must be Frisk, It's nice to meet you. My name is ______," you say with a tiny smile but your emotions were a lot more subdued than when you were with Sans or the others.

 

Frisk smiled. "Nice to meet ya,"  They said and you felt compelled to ruffle their hair. You smiled a little bit and looked up as you heard two others.

 

"Frisk my child please be kind to them," Toriel said and you slowly stood up. "Hello there, my name is ______. It's a pleasure to meet you," you say with practiced poise that reminded Sans of what you told him before.  _You must have had to do that kind of thing all the time..._ He thought to himself as you introduced yourself to Toriel and Asgore.

 

"My child you don't need to be so polite dear," Toriel said gently. You smile a tiny bit, she practically radiated a motherly aura. You listened as more people came as you played with Frisk, you still sucked majorly at the games and pouted. "I don't know why I try..." you say as you laugh a little. "I've lost 5 times in a row now," 

 

"Actually it's been 7 times now," Frisk said cheekily and you ruffle their hair roughly. "Alright you goober," you say but smile. You listened since Zack was at the party now as well, having gotten off his shift at Grillby's. You take a sip of your drink and sense Frisk looking at you expectantly. "Sorry kiddo, you're way too young," you say smiling.

 

Frisk pouted. "I just want a taste, I won't tell anyone," they whined and you chuckled.

 

"No buddy, your mom would kill me," You say and smiled more as a song you liked came on. You quietly hummed along and then slowly began to sing.

 

Things started to go quiet when more people heard you singing, listening in awe.

 

You sang, a peaceful smile on your face and when the song ended you suddenly became hyper aware that you were still at the party and that everything had gone quiet. You began to fidget quite a bit and people started to call for an encore. You slowly buried yourself in your drink out of embarrassment.

 

Sans smiled. "they have a great voice huh kiddo," he said.

 

"Yeah it was amazing," Frisk said and you shifted uncomfortably. "Stop please..." you groaned and Sans chuckled. "alright...how about we do a team match?" he asked, looking at Frisk. Frisk smiled and nodded and soon all of your friends were around. Alphys and Undyne were paired, that one was obvious you think to yourself. Papyrus was with Frisk since Mettaton was mingling at the moment, and you were with Sans. Each team shared cards since you were at a disadvantage. Sans looked over your shoulder as you held the cards, helping you pick out which cards to place. You could feel his breath and it sent a small chill through you. You wondered how Sans could do so many things when he was technically a skeleton but decided to write it off as 'magic'.  You felt at ease being with your friends like this, letting the rest of the party melt away.

 

"no freaking way," Undyne said, her eyes wide as she realized that you just won. You guessed she didn't use the curse word because Frisk was among the party.

 

"nice job kiddo," Sans said and you stared down with wide eyes even though you couldn't see anything. "Yes! Finally!" you say and laugh happily, leaning back against Sans a little in doing so. "I haven't won any kind of game in years that was so much fun," you smile, the alcohol seemed to loosen your emotions a bit this time, unlike last time where it didn't really effect your emotions.

 

Sans blushed a bit when you leaned against him and smiled. The moment was ruined for him though when Frisk spoke up. "Now kiss!" they squeaked and the others seemed to get in on the fun.

 

You laughed and grabbed Frisk, tickling him. "It isn't nice to tease your elders you little monkey," you say. Frisk squealed and squirmed under you. You felt so happy right now, you couldn't help it. You wanted to have hope again as everyone continued to play until the party wound down. Toriel deciding to let Frisk stay the night and you eventually wind up crashing hard, Passed out on the loveseat.

 

Sans watched you with fondness and looked at Frisk. "You like them," They said cheekily and he chuckled. "don't know what your talking about kiddo," he said quietly. "i don't think they're ready for anything like romance...something seemed to had happened to them and it left them in really bad shape...i'm content with them showing emotions like they did tonight more often," he explained.

 

Frisk smiled and slowly nodded a little bit, leaving to get some sleep and leaving Sans to watch over you before dozing off himself.

 

\-------

 

The leader of the monster hate group talked with some people, trying to figure out where you were. His eyes narrowed as he thought about you, he had slipped up and you managed to live. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. He found out that you had been spending time with some monsters and that your brother was working at a monster establishment. He growled and punched something. "You aren't allowed to be happy ______....don't you ever fucking forget that...It looks like I'm going to need to give you a refresher soon," he grumbled and walked to some punks. "Go vandalize some of the monster establishments," he ordered and they left immediately.

 

A girl came over to him with a drink, she had her own reasons for being there and was looking forward to the chaos that was going to ensue throughout the city soon. She smirked a bit. "What would you like me to do Xander," she asked.

 

"Continue keeping an eye on them...I want to wait until the perfect moment to crush them completely...remind them that I'm still here and I'm never going to let them be free of me," Xander said as he downed the drink, his eyes narrowed in disgust as he thought of you being friendly with monsters. "The monsters are first priority...but since they're chummy with them I can kill two birds with one stone," he added with a wicked smirk.

 

The girl nodded with a smirk. "Maybe if we're lucky we can break them enough to where some of the dust winds up on their hands," she said with a sadistic laugh.

 

Xander nodded and took another drink, walking and looking out at the city below. "The show's about to start...and I've got the best seats in the house," he said, smirking evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you want me to draw pictures or scenes from this feel free to comment!
> 
> Also had to get some snark in from Reader. I was thinking of Toph from Avatar when I was writing that scene between them and Undyne.


	9. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vandalism is rising among the monster owned businesses and you begin to worry about your friends, winding up in more fights because of it.  
> Zack asks Sans and the others to look after you and help take your mind off of what was going on and they agree. Then something happens that shakes you to your very core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have a lot of angst for an unknown amount of chapters. It's only going to get worse for awhile but I will be sure to make appropriate stops for fluff. In the meantime here's a cookie as consolation. *hands cookies to the amazing people reading this*

You walked between places, helping out the monsters. It had been a couple days since the party and vandalism was running rampant against monster owned establishments. You helped Muffet clean up debris and clean off the spray paint. You hoped that your friends would be okay since it seemed like the people who hated monsters were making themselves more known each day.

 

"Thank you for helping me out deary," Muffet said quietly and you could tell she was still shaken by her precious bakery being wrecked by jerks. You smile a little bit. "It's no problem Muffet, those jerks will just have to miss out on your amazing treats," you say, wanting to cheer her up.

 

Muffet smiled a little at that, nodding. "Why don't you help out Napstablook with his music shop? The cleanup is almost done here anyway," she said quietly and you slowly nodded, bidding the lovely spider girl farewell before heading towards the music shop that Napstablook owned.

 

Zack watched you a little bit, while he was happy that you seemed to be in a better place emotionally he couldn't help but feel like something big was about to happen. He left to help Grillby clean up and ran into Sans, Undyne, and Alphys. "Hey you guys," he said quietly.

 

Undyne moved and helped Zack with what he was doing and Sans waved. "'sup...they seem be keeping you busy, not too bonely i hope," he said and Zack managed a chuckle. "I'm doing alright. ______ seems to be doing more than me, they're bouncing all over the city and helping out the monsters with their shops," he said quietly and they could tell he was worried about you. When everything was cleaned up he got their friends some food and thought a little bit.

 

"something on your mind bud?" Sans asked as he drank his ketchup. Zack nodded a little bit. "I'm sure they feel it more than I do but the tension is thick...I'm worried about ______," he said quietly. "I don't want them to burn themselves out but they won't listen to me when I ask them to take a break and relax," he explained and Undyne nodded a bit. "You'd think they had Sans' shortcuts the way they're flitting about all over the place," she mumbled.

 

Zack nodded a little bit. "So can I ask you guys a favor? Can you take them and do something to take their mind off of all of this? They're more in tuned to emotions and the like than most due to not being able to see, I don't want them to go back to locking their emotions completely away again and I can't help but worry that they will if they don't take a break and relax," he said quietly.

 

Undyne grinned. "Sure no problem punk!" she said cheerfully and Sans and Alphys were quick to agree with her. Zack smiled wide. "I'm really glad we met you guys...You are the best thing that's happened to us in quite some time," he said quietly.

 

"the feeling's mutual buddy," Sans said with a smile and slowly got up. "Well i better go get them, someone's gotta keep them out of trouble," he said quietly as he left. Undyne and Alphys went to see if they could get anything to help you take your mind off of everything.

 

\-------

 

You help Napstablook clean up the mess at his shop, listening to Mettaton rant about how dare anyone be cruel to their poor, sweet, 'Blooky'. You learned while there that Mettaton and Napstablook were cousins and smile a bit since their personalities were in so much contrast with one another. You grunt as you lift a heavy box and blink when it's taken from your hands.

 

"I'll get that Human Friend!" Papyrus said, being mindful of your hearing. He was happy to see his brother more cheerful ever since you came around and wanted to repay that somehow. You smile a bit. "Thank you Papyrus," You say and help clean up. You stretch a little bit, your muscles a bit sore but you didn't mind since you were helping out your friends. "I'm gonna go get some drinks do any of you want anything?" you ask and they told you what they wanted. You nod and head out, walking down the street. You used your cane to help navigate and then heard some people harassing some monsters. You growl and run to the noise, hitting them really hard. "Leave them alone you jerks," you yell.

 

The guys whipped around and growled. "Shut up fucking monster lover," they said and you felt a chill go down your spine when you guessed that one of them pulled out a knife. You barely dodge, the knife cutting your cheek a little and you grabbed the guy, delivering an uppercut to his jaw and knocking him out. You turn to the other guy, standing protectively in front of the monster. Your sightless eyes were icy cold as you glared in the direction of the man. The other man was a coward and quickly ran off, sighing in relief you turn to the monster and manage a smile. "You're okay now," you say gently.

 

The monster nodded and quickly left to go home. You listened as their movements faded until they were gone all together and you sighed, you worried about your friends. What if these people hurt them...what if you couldn't get there to help them...what if.... You're sightless eyes stare off as you think.  _What if they're killed._ You shudder and slowly stepped onto the street again.

 

Sans saw you and went over. "hey kiddo you okay," he asked and his eyes widened then darkened when he saw the cut on your cheek. "what happened..."

 

"It's nothing...just some more jerks harassing some monsters..." You say quietly, you move and slowly touch Sans.  _Good...he doesn't seem injured...no one has tried attacking him..._ You think in relief. Your eyes widened when Sans took your hand. "nothing's gonna happen to us kiddo...now...let's go to Undyne's place...you look like you could use some relaxation and fun," he said and you open your mouth to protest when he hushes you. "non negotiable kiddo," he said with a caring smile and led you towards Undyne and Alphys' place. "Pap and Mettaton should be coming soon as well, Undyne told them that we were going to help you relax since you've been working yourself to the bone lately," he explained and walked inside.

 

You walked inside slowly and Undyne gave you a noogie. "hey there punk!" she said and then noticed your scratch. "Ya knock some guy's block off?" she asked and you nod with a small smile. Alphys came and put a bandage on the cut and the four of you settled into playing some games. Mettaton and Papyrus came in and you all decided to play team games again. Your smile became less forced and you became more relaxed. Sans smiled as he helped you out as the six of you played.

 

\-------

 

Zack finished helping Grillby and walked outside, shivering at the cold. He walked a brisk pace as he headed to his apartment, but stopped when he realized he wasn't alone. He whipped around. "Who's there," he called, eyes slightly narrowed. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Xander step out of the shadows.

 

"Long time no see...eh Zachary?" Xander said with a smirk. Zack glared hard at Xander. "What are _**you**_ doing here..." he growled in anger.

 

Xander ignored the question. "How's ______ doing? I hear they've been spending time with those monster scum," he said, voice dripping with malice. He took a step towards Zack. "I warned them to never cross me...they're lucky that they're alive..."

 

"If you _**Ever**_ get near them I swear I'll beat you within an inch of your life myself," Zack growled. "Ya hear me!? You stay the fuck away from my sibling!" he yelled and launched at Xander, throwing hard punches and soon it was an all out brawl. Zack had taught you how to fight because he wanted you to be able to protect yourself if this mother fucker ever showed his face again. He aimed for blows that would incapacitate Xander but he wasn't going to go down easily. Xander slammed Zack into a brick wall,  _hard_. Zack let out a choked cry of pain and struggled to get Xander's hand off of his throat.

 

"I'm going to remind them...that they aren't allowed to be happy...I'm going to break them to tiny little pieces and then when they're pleading for death I'm going to kill those fucking monster friends of theirs in front of them," Xander said with a twisted smirk. "You're just a message to them so I'll let you live, but not before bringing you near death's door first," he growled. He pulled out a knife and slashed at Zack's arm first, blood slowly pouring from it.

 

Zack bit back a cry of pain, still struggling but he was under Xander's mercy, time seemed to slow to a crawl as each cut was deeper and it took all of his determination to not pass out from the pain and blood loss. He glared at Xander with dull eyes. "you won't...get away...with this," he growled and gave a silent cry when he felt the hand on his throat tighten.

 

"Oh really? And who pray tell is going to stop me," Xander said  and made one final cut down his chest. He watched Zack lose conscious and called an ambulance, he needed your brother alive to send you a message. A message that he was back and he was going to make you suffer horribly. He left with a smirk, leaving and changing out of his bloody clothes and tossing the knife in a river. He went to his place and burned the clothes.

 

Zack was unconscious but held onto his life, he couldn't die and leave you alone when Xander was out there and hell bent on hurting you. He regained consciousness briefly as the ambulance arrived and weakly whispered. "______..." before he started to slip back into unconsciousness again.

 

\-------

 

You laughed as everyone joked around and played games, really at ease around them and thinking that everything would be okay. You didn't realize that you got a call from the hospital as Sans helped you win a game of cards. "Yes!" you exclaim and giggle.

 

Undyne smiled. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks," she said and left.

 

You smiled a bit and got up to stretch, walking over to your things and picking your phone up. You blinked when your phone said you had a voicemail and slowly checked it.

 

_Hello ______? This is the hospital and we have some bad news...Your brother Zachary has been admitted and is in critical condition. Please come to the hospital as soon as you can, he's in surgery at this moment._

 

You completely froze as you listened to the message, your eyes widening in complete horror. Your phone slipped from your hand and you began to shake. Without grabbing anything at all, you ran out of the house and Sans and the others watched in shock and worry.

 

Sans picked your phone up and listened to the message, his eyes widened and darkened. "Undyne go get them...we need to get to the hospital..." he said darkly and played the message on speaker, watching as they all listened in horror as you all feared that Zack might not make it. 


	10. Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're distraught by the news of your brother being hospitalized and Undyne and the others have you stay with them for now.  
> Zack entrusts your safety with Sans after sharing with him about who it was who attacked him.  
> Xander is slowly having his group make more drastic moves to try to get the Monsters to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow you guys are still absolutely amazing for reading this fanfic. I know I say that almost every chapter but I mean it, hearing that anyone loves this genuinely makes my day and it makes me want to write even more! Thank you guys so much!

You don't really remember the trip to the hospital, vaguely being told that Undyne had to pick you up and put you in her car and Sans trying to keep you from completely losing it. You didn't wait for them as you ran towards the hospital, able to find the entrance through sound. You quickly ask where your brother was, trying not to be hysterical. The nurse led you and your friends to the room and you made your way to the bed. You could hear the beeping of machines and the slow and steady drip of the IV. You weren't thinking about the last time you heard these noises at the moment, your only thought was.  _Please...don't leave me brother...you can't die okay_. You carefully touched Zack, tensing up when you felt that he was covered in bandages. That was the last straw and you let out choking sobs, falling to your knees and burying your head next to your brother's hand.

 

Undyne was asking a nurse about what happened to Zack, furious that someone had hurt him. She knew that he meant everything to you and once she found out who had done this she was going to make them regret ever touching a hair on Zack's head.

 

Alphys was keeping Undyne in check, it physically hurt her honestly to hear those sobs coming from you. She glanced at Sans a little bit.

 

Papyrus and Mettaton weren't sure what to do, they were in too much shock at seeing Zack covered in bandages and the hand like bruise that was forming around his neck.

 

Sans slowly went to you and winced when you flinched and cried. "Please...don't die Ani..." you pitifully whimpered, using the Japanese word for brother since you sometimes reverted to that language when you were distraught enough. Sans slowly placed a hand on your shoulder and his eyes widened when you hugged him tightly, trembling hard. "Sans...I-Is it as bad as I think it is...I can feel that he has a lot of b-bandages on..." you cried.

 

Sans held you close and tried to comfort you. "he'll be alright kiddo, it isn't as bad as you think it is," he said in a deep and soothing voice as he stroked your hair gently and comfortingly. You kept clinging to him until you heard slight movement from Zack.

 

"Hey..there.." Zack said a bit weakly and it almost hurt Sans to see him still have a smile on his face after what happened.

 

You break free of Sans and gently hold Zack's hand you slowly reach with your free hand and feel him smiling. "You idiot...w-why are you smiling..." you let out a choked whimper, tears sliding down your cheeks with no end in sight of them stopping.

 

Zack winced as he shifted but slowly reached and petted your head. "Because...one of us has to..." he said quietly and weakly. "Don't worry...I'm not gonna kick the bucket...I've got someone who still needs me around..." he added with a soft smile. He was a little out of it from the medicine but he knew better than to mention who attacked him in front of you, he wanted to wait until you weren't here to mention it to Sans and the others. Even in this state he was determined to protect you somehow, even if it meant asking Sans and the others to guard you. He looked at Sans a little bit, the skeleton's pupils were dim as he watched the two of you, not really smiling like he almost always did.

 

Sans gently set a hand on your shoulder. He knew Zack wanted to tell him something that he didn't want You to hear but didn't want to separate the two of you yet. It hurt to see you wracked with sobs as you held your brother's hand like, if you let go, he'd die.

 

You were filled with so much guilt for having fun while your brother, who was there for you through everything that had happened to you, was being attacked and left severely injured. You literally felt sick from the guilt, it forced you to get up and go to the bathroom.

 

Zack watched you sadly then looked at Sans. "Can you bring the others in...I need to tell you guys what happened before they come back..." he said weakly and Sans nodded, going to get the others.

 

Undyne was still seething in anger that someone hurt Zack. Sans decided to ask Papyrus to get You something warm to drink, not wanting him to have to hear this conversation either. "so...what happened..." he asked.

 

Zack shifted a bit. "Years ago...a man named Xander hurt ______ like really badly...it was why they locked their emotions away..." he said quietly, keeping things vague on purpose since he felt like you should be the one to tell them the details when you were ready. "He attacked me as a message to them...that he's still around and he was going to make them suffer," he winced, the pain was difficult to deal with but he needed to protect you like the good brother he was. "I need you to do something for me since I can't do it right now,"

 

Sans nodded a little bit. "you want us to look after and protect them..." he said, his eye lights dim. Zack nodded a little bit. "Please...as much as I hate it...I can't do anything in this condition..." he mumbled.

 

"You didn't even have to ask," Undyne said and looked at the others who all nodded in agreement. "We'll have them stay at mine and Alphys' place since we have a spare room," she added and Alphys didn't mind agreeing to that.

 

"and I'll be nearby in case they have nightmares..." Sans said and Zack nodded. "Thank you guys..." he said, looking so relieved as he slowly began to fall asleep from the medicine.

 

You came back, shaking quite a bit still and were unsteady. Sans helped you out and you stayed by Zack's bed until visitor's hours were over. You were led gently to the car where you broke down, hard. Sans gently trying to help you out. You were gently set down on Undyne's couch when all of you got back to hers and Alphys' place. You wound up in a full panic attack.

 

Sans gently grabbed your hands. "hey kiddo...focus on my voice and do as i say okay," he said in a deep and calming voice. You tremble, struggling to breathe. Your chest felt so tight and Sans slowly rubbed his thumb against your hand. "Just breathe kiddo...after me 1..."

 

You tried to take a breath but it wasn't working, you were still trembling violently.

 

"...2..."

 

You managed to get the whole breath in this time but your chest still felt tight.

 

"...3..."

 

The breath was a little easier for you and you held Sans' hands.

 

"Okay let's do that again...1..."

 

You take a slow and shaky breath.

 

"...2..."

 

You felt your chest loosen as you breathed this time.

 

"...3..."

 

You finally managed to begin breathing normally and you let Sans hug you. "it'll be okay kiddo...he'll be okay," he said gently and you slowly cried into him until you wound up crying yourself to sleep. He let Undyne carry you to the spare room.

 

"Is there any way we can cheer our human friend up?" Papyrus asked, subdued by the events that had occurred.

 

"I don't think so Papyrus...but maybe their kitten can provide some comfort...I don't think we should let them go to their apartment until this is over," Alphys said quietly and everyone else agreed. Sans offered to go get Coco and they all decided to wait until you were awake and a little calmer to ask what else you needed from your apartment.

 

Sans waved and teleported to your apartment, causing Coco to hiss in shock. He smiled a bit, this kitten was very in tune with your soul and your emotions. He gently picked Coco up and got her things before going back to Undyne's place.

 

\--------

 

_"please...stop Xander it hurts," You cry and you cringed when you were smacked._

 

_"Don't talk back to me bitch!" Xander growled and grabbed you by your throat. "You aren't allowed to cross me...If you do they'll never find your body now shut up or your going to be in for a lot more pain," he growled as he used his knife to cut at your clothes._

 

_You tremble violently but were too weak to fight him off, tears slid down your cheeks and when it was over and you were allowed to leave you went to your parents home, you hadn't moved out and still were expected to be perfect. You cry in your bathroom and look at your bruises and cuts, some turning into scars. You felt so sick from looking at them and covered your mouth to keep from throwing up. You grabbed some clothes and shakily changed into them, only to be called back by Xander and the cycle would repeat until you finally fought back and cried as your eyes were slashed._

 

_"Big mistake bitch, say goodbye," Xander growled and began slashing at you, over, and over, and over, and..._

 

You screamed as you woke up from the nightmare, lashing out and writhing and scratching at your throat when strong yet gentle hands grabbed them.

 

"shh...its okay buddy...you're here with us...your safe," Sans said gently and Coco crawled onto your lap, purring to try to comfort you. You slowly calm down and cry a little bit and hug Sans.

 

He rubbed your back, wondering just what this person did to you and why he was so hell bent on making you suffer. It didn't really matter though, he wasn't going to let the asshole get anywhere near you and if he ever found him he was going to give him a bad time he'll never forget. He listened to your breathing as you slowly began to fall asleep again before he laid you back down and left the room, crashing on Undyne's couch tonight in case another nightmare woke you up. It didn't happen but one thing was sure, nothing was going to be okay for awhile.

 

\-------

 

Xander walked through the streets, smirking. He eventually made it back to the place where the group was based at. He looked as the girl, named Viola, came out. She was smirking and looked at Xander. "They were there," she said, she was wearing a nurse's outfit. She had been the nurse that you went to when you asked where Zack was.

 

Xander laughed, smiling wickedly. "Good...now let's see if we can make those cracks bigger," he said and ordered some punks to attack a monster. "We'll give them and the monsters something to really fear," he said and Viola nodded, handing him a glass of alcohol.

 

He smirked as he drank it. He looked to the sky. "Soon...We'll have our city back and those eyesores will be nothing but dust," he grinned and threw the glass, hitting the wall where there were pictures of monsters and you, shattering into pieces.

 

"And soon you'll be too broken to be fixed ever again ______...I'll make sure of that," he growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested a drawing and I finished it before I worked on this chapter.
> 
> It's here on my Tumblr: http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/
> 
> The idea seemed really cute and funny to me so I used the description of what the Reader does to guess expressions sometimes in this chapter. Only this time it's more of a heartwarming and sad moment than a cute and funny one.


	11. Reopening Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're struggling with dealing with your worsening nightmares and the fact that your brother is in the hospital to the point to where you aren't really eating or sleeping. You go for a walk and hear some of the punks mentioning Xander, a name you wished you would never have to hear again.  
> Undyne fights off some of Xander's group who were attacking MK and the Nice Cream Vendor, getting slightly hurt in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! As always thank you all for reading this, seeing that someone enjoys it truly makes my day. You guys are the best and feel free to let me know if there's something I should improve on, constructive criticism is always welcome!

You woke up from another nightmare, crying and trembling hard. Sans was there quickly, mainly staying on the couch lately since your nightmares were so frequent and he was the only one that seemed to be able to calm you down when you got some of the really bad nightmares. He gently helped you breathe normally and led you downstairs to rest on the couch for now until you were completely calmed down.

 

Alphys was up working and made you some hot tea to drink. She walked over and gave it to you. Coco jumped onto your lap and licked your hand in comfort.

 

You slowly took a sip of the tea, calming down. You had dark circles under your eyes as you stared into nothingness. Sans slowly snapped you out of it by resting his hand on yours. You could feel him staring at you in concern. "i won't ask you about the nightmares...but we're all here for you kiddo," he said soothingly in his deep voice. You slowly nodded a little bit, you felt like you wanted to tell Sans at least about what Xander had done to you but you weren't in the right mental state to be able to recount the events without shattering in the process. Your thoughts drifted to Zack, still really scared of losing him.

 

Sans sensed that you were thinking about your brother and it hurt him to see your soul in so much pain. He hugged you a little in comfort. "he'll be okay, trust me," he said quietly.

 

You nod slowly, you had that gross feeling all over your skin again but Undyne and Alphys tried to keep you occupied normally so that you wouldn't take showers every half an hour. You set the cup down and looked in the direction of Sans. "Does Papyrus have nightmares...you seem to know just what to do when I wake up from them," you say quietly.  _Just like Zack._ You thought to yourself but tried to focus on listening for Sans' answer.

 

"nah...Pap sleeps like a rock," Sans said quietly. "frisk has nightmares though, I help them through 'em." He explained quietly. You slowly nodded a little bit, pulling one leg up to hug it and winding up forcing Coco to shift to where she was sitting on your other leg. You talked about tiny topics until the others began to wake up, you didn't want to go back to sleep and have those nightmares so you tried to not let yourself linger in one spot for too long. You slowly tried to sketch but couldn't focus and set it down, curling up a bit. Zack was having some tests done so you couldn't visit him which only served to worry you more.

 

Sans and Papyrus watched in worry. Papyrus grabbed some spaghetti and went to where you sat on the couch. "Human friend. You haven't eaten yet have you? I made you my amazing spaghetti, would you like some," he asked.

 

You tried to smile at Papyrus, his aura just reminded you of Zack's cheeriness, but your smile looked so sad and pained. "Thank you Papyrus...I'm not really hungry though," you say quietly.

 

Papyrus set the plate down on the coffee table. "If I may say something friend...You haven't really eaten anything in quite some time...You must keep your strength up or your brother is going to worry about you," he said and you curled up more. You were still filled with guilt that you were enjoying yourself when Zack was being attacked. Sans went over and took your hand. "how 'bout we go for a walk for now? maybe you'll be hungry when we get back," he said, no one was really letting you go out on your own because they wanted to protect you from this Xander.

 

You slowly nodded a little bit, uncurling and slowly standing up. You let Sans lead you outside and onto the streets. "Did you have a place in mind to go to..." you ask quietly and a bit dully.

 

Sans looked at you a little. "how about a park? soon it'll be too cold to enjoy it as much," he said and you numbly nod a tiny bit. He stopped and turned to you. "you can't blame yourself kiddo...what happened to zack was no one's fault but the one who attacked him," he said, being careful to not mention Xander by name. "he asked us to help you relax and enjoy yourself that day so don't feel guilty for having fun before it happened,"

 

You tensed up and tears filled your eyes. You don't know why those words had such an impact on you, normally those kind of words of comfort wouldn't help you. You nod and sniffle a bit.

 

Sans smiled gently and led you to a park, sitting down on a bench. He watched you listen to the sounds of kids playing and dogs barking and the wind blowing, a small and less pained smile on your face. You seemed to be doing a little better now and that was a huge relief to Sans. You closed your eyes as you listened to the wind gently blow through, having a chill to it but you didn't mind. It felt nice to you and, without meaning to, you began to doze off.

 

Sans smiled as he listened to your breathing slow as you fell asleep. He decided to stay there with you and let you sleep, your head slowly falling to rest on his shoulder.

 

\-------

 

Undyne walked towards her job, it was a short enough distance that she didn't need the car. She stopped when she saw some assholes glaring at her and glared back, then noticed some people cornering MK and the Nice Cream Vendor. Her good eye narrowed and she launched at them. "Hey punks!" she growled, materializing some spears. She fought with them, getting a bit hurt but they soon fled. She glanced at MK and saw that they were pretty hurt, the Nice Cream Vendor seemed okay though and she sighed in relief.

 

The bunny like monster was worried about Undyne and MK he helped Undyne get the little monster kid back to her place and she called Toriel to see if she could help treat them.

 

Alphys tried to do some treatment but didn't have healing magic so her skills were limited. She looked really worried about Undyne though and was actually a bit happy that You weren't here, you didn't need to know that even more people you cared about got hurt.

 

Undyne refused to be treated and waited for Toriel to come. She was bringing Frisk with her and she wondered if the kid could help you out a little bit while they were there.

 

\-------

 

When You woke up it felt a lot colder. You didn't have a nightmare for the first time since Zack was hospitalized and stretched.

 

"hey there sleepyhead," Sans said with a smile. "We should get back before it gets darker," he added and you slowly nodded, both of you getting up and you let Sans lead you towards Undyne's place. You walked past some punks who hurled insults at you two being next to one another. You shot a weak glare in their direction and they scoffed turning away.

 

"I wish he'd just give us the okay to dust them all...what's he waiting for," one of the punks grumbled.

 

You felt Sans grab your hand and you held it back. You wanted to keep your friends safe, not wanting another person you cared about to be hurt.

 

"I heard that he has some elaborate plan in mind, he was always sadistic under that charismatic smile," the other punk said.

 

"Yeah...Viola isn't a slouch in that department either, she's a lot more open about her sadistic streak though...Xander loves to make his true nature subtle...guess that happens when you're parents are the directors of hospitals," the first punk said and you froze completely at that name.

 

_fuck..._ Sans thought to himself and he watched you as you began to shake, your hand tightening around his in fear. He tried to lead you again and you could barely walk without tripping, shaking like a leaf.

 

_He's back...no, no, no, no, no, no..._ You screamed internally and Sans stopped you from continuing down that thought track. "it's okay buddy...it'll be okay," he said and you felt compelled to give a tiny nod. You slowly walked a little steadier towards Undyne's place. When you got there you felt more than the presence of Undyne and Alphys.

 

"what happened," Sans asked, eyes a little wide to see Toriel and Frisk there and that Undyne and MK were injured.

 

MK was okay enough to move about thanks to Toriel and they ran to You nuzzling into your leg. "Why can't humans be as nice and cool as you," they cried and you realized what happened. You knelt down and gave them a very gentle hug. "I don't know...I wish I did..." you say quietly then get up, guessing that Undyne had saved MK and before she could protest you touched to feel for any injuries, you felt scars that made your stomach churn from memories but what made your heart stop was when you felt fresh wounds. Undyne grabbed your shoulder to keep you steady. "I'm fine punk I promise!" she said and you hesitantly touched her face, the scales felt interesting on your skin and you could fill her grinning really big like she always did. "Why do all of you smile when your hurt..." you whisper, tears in your eyes.

 

"Because they're filled with determination to show you that they'll be fine," Frisk said and hugged you. You let out what was a cross between a choked laugh and a sob as you knelt down and hugged Frisk back. "Just be careful...I don't know if my heart can take anyone else I care about being hurt..." you say quietly and you feel their head move in a nod. You thought it was interesting how Frisk acted so much more mature than most kids their age but you didn't say anything. You let go of them and went to your phone, messaging as many people you could. You couldn't just sit by and let the people you care about get hurt and the monsters needed others to help them, Xander wasn't going to show mercy and most of the monsters couldn't really fight back.

 

Sans watched you, seeing the fierce determination in your eyes but he couldn't help but worry. He knew you were pushing yourself to your limits and you weren't taking care of yourself. It was only a matter of time before you crashed and he hoped that he would be there to help you when it happened. He watched as MK stayed with you the entire time they were there and hoped that he wouldn't see any monster dust spread out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests for drawing the Reader or anyone in the scenes from this fic! When I finish it it'll be posted on my Tumblr for all of you lovelies to see.
> 
> My Tumblr: http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also I'd like to ask if anyone would like a Human or Monster OC of theirs to be put into the story, I have ideas for characters like the leader of the 'Monster Protectors' (Name subject to change) but I can't think of a name, looks, personality, etc. I'll be open to other types of OCs as well!


	12. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week or two since Zack was attacked and he is about to be released. The relief causes all the stress and anxiety to come down on you full force and give you a nasty fever.  
> Your friends take turns trying to care for you as you're stuck in fever dreams ranging from nice to horrific.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! As always you all are amazing for reading this! This chapter is slightly filler but it will reveal a little bit of Reader's past to you. Hopefully I can get back to the story but I for the life of me can't think of anything other than what a character needs to do in the story. Please read the bottom notes if you're interested in an OC being in the story!

You didn't listen to anyone really when they told you to rest and relax a little as you worked on trying to get someone, anyone, to help protect the monsters the past few days. You only ate a little bit here and there and you still weren't getting much sleep because of the nightmares. You felt a headache coming on but tried to ignore it as you walked downstairs. A week or so had passed since Zack was in the hospital and you had visited him as much as you could but you were trying not to think about a lot of things, Xander being a major one since you couldn't help but wonder if he was the one who attacked your brother. You grab a glass of water.

 

Sans watched you in worry, you were pushing yourself way too hard and he could tell it was taking a toll on you. Your skin was pale from exhaustion, stress, and lack of eating. He went over and got some food out. "you should eat something kiddo," he said quietly. You slowly caved and nodded. "Okay...thank you Sans..." you say quietly as you take a bite of the food that he gave you, you tensed up when your phone rang and quickly went to get it. You were out of breath quickly but answered the phone. "Hello?" you say quietly, making your way back downstairs as you stayed on the phone.

 

"Hey sib! Do you think Undyne can come pick me up? They're releasing me from the hospital today," Zack said cheerfully over the phone and your face lit up. "Really!?" you say happily. Sans watched you, this was the happiest he'd seen you since Zack was put in the hospital. "Okay I'll ask her," you say and said goodbye to your brother and looked in the direction of Sans.

 

"what's up kiddo," Sans asked.

 

"Zack's being released, I need to ask Undyne to go pick him up," You say happily and went to move but suddenly it felt like the floor just dropped out from under you, you tried to grab something to steady yourself.

 

Sans quickly went to you and helped you. "I'll tell her, you go rest kiddo," he said, you didn't need sight to know that concern was written all over his face. He called Undyne ant asked her to pick Zack up and his eyes widened when he saw you collapse.

 

Undyne had gotten the call and her eyes widened a little when she heard a thud. "What was that Sans?" she asked, already in her car and getting ready to go get Zack.

 

"The kid collapsed...i think the stress finally got to them..." Sans said over the phone. "I'm gonna carry 'em to their room you just go ahead and get Zack, maybe having him here will help them relax," he added when he could practically sense the worry from Undyne through the phone.

 

Undyne nodded a little bit. "Alright, I'll leave them to you. I'll be there soon with Zack," she said and hung up, driving towards the hospital.

 

Sans grunted a little as he lifted you up, you were pretty light. He walked up the stairs and set you on your bed. He was worried that you seemed to be gaining a fever really quickly, listening to you mumble in your sleep as you panted.

 

\-------

 

_You looked around, able to see because of your dream, you walked slowly through a city in ruins. Your eyes widened in horror as you saw carnage all over the place, dust and blood all over. "W-What happened..." you let out a quiet whisper of terror. You whipped around when you heard something and everything went black._

 

_"You aren't allowed to cross me remember ______? This is what happens now beg for mercy and maybe your death will be quick," You trembled when you heard Xander's voice and covered your ears, your eyes widened when you saw your friends materialize, you had gained a detailed idea of what each of them looked like from their descriptions and by being around them and everything. They were slightly blurry since even with that knowledge you weren't entirely sure what they all looked like except one. Sans was fairly clear due to you hugging him for comfort from the nightmares. "Please! Don't hurt them!" you cry out._

 

_Xander laughed and began to slash your friends down one by one, their bodies turning to dust. You tremble and launch towards them to try to keep them from being killed._

 

_Sans reached for you when he was cut down and you felt your heart stop. "No...No, no, no, no, no, NO!!!!!!" you screamed, tears sliding down your cheeks and you felt a hand around your throat. "All you had to do was sit still and be quiet, it's really a shame how meek you used to be. No one believed you when you told them the truth...It was like the ending to The Boy who Cried Wolf only you hadn't ever lied," Xander said with a smirk. "Not your parents, they had already accepted me into the family. Your friends had only been friends because of your status and were jealous. So were your classmates because they couldn't understand why I was with a pathetic crybaby like you,"_

 

_You trembled and cried as you listened to him. "Why..." was all you could manage before darkness began to envelope you again._

 

\-------

 

Sans was getting you a wet rag for your fever when the door opened. Zack was being helped by Undyne as they entered. "How are they," he asked in worry.

 

"they've got a bad fever..." Sans said quietly as he led the way to your room, he set the rag over your forehead gently. You shifted and panted in your sleep.

 

Zack sat down near your bed and watched over you, he reached and gently rubbed his thumb over your hand.

 

"Maybe we should call Toriel...she's adept at healing magic..." Undyne said quietly and Sans nodded. "We'll take turns keeping an eye on them until she can come,"  he said and his eyes widened when you opened your eyes a little bit. He reached for a glass of water since you needed to stay hydrated. "Here...drink this kiddo, slowly now..." he said and watched you sip on the water before you began to fall asleep again.

 

"Well...they needed the sleep I guess..." Undyne mumbled before going to call Toriel.

 

Zack stayed by your side, he couldn't do much still but he wanted to at least be there for you when you were sick. He and Sans watched over you as you slept.

 

\-------

 

_You run down the streets, holding a stray kitten. You were smiling quite a bit as you went into a really big house. "Mother! Father!" you call but you don't get an answer, your smile faded some and looked at one of the servants. "Are Mother and Father busy," you asked quietly and they told you no, taking you to your father's office. You hesitantly knock, shifting the kitten a little bit. "Father, may I come in?" you asked._

 

_"You may enter ______," Your father spoke up and you entered. "Father, I found a kitten may I keep them, I'll make sure I get As in all of my advanced classes and-" You were cut off by your father speaking up._

 

_"Of course you will, you aren't allowed to have any other grade, as for the...kitten...No you can't keep it, get it out of here now,"  Your Father growled and you flinched._

 

_"B-But I promise I'll take care of them Father, please-" You try to speak up and Your father yelled. "The Answer is No! That thing is nothing but a distraction from your studies and a pest now get rid of it!" You shook a little bit, tears in your eyes. "And stop that sniveling..." he growled._

 

_You slowly managed to suppress the tears. "Okay father..." you say quietly and he told you to leave. You slowly walked and saw Zack, coming back from his lessons. The tears reformed and you rushed to him, crying._

 

_Zack's eyes widened and he hugged you. "Hey...what's wrong," he asked gently, even then he always had a cheerful and warm smile as he tried to cheer you up._

 

_You explained what had happened and Zack gently petted you, he came up with a plan for the two of you to care for the kitten outside the house in secret and you agreed quickly since you wanted to take care of it. It didn't last long before the kitten was taken to the shelter and the two of you were in your room. You cried quietly into Zack's chest and he rubbed your back. "I'm sorry ______..." he said gently._

 

_You sniffle and hiccup, trying to keep quiet so you wouldn't get into trouble by your parents. You clung to Zack. "A-Ani...why wouldn't they let me keep the kitten...I-It wouldn't distract me from my studies..." You whimper quietly, able to speak Japanese decently and you'd often call Zack 'Ani' when you were upset enough._

 

_"I don't know ______...but when we get bigger and are all grown up I'll get you a kitten okay," Zack said smiling and that seemed to calm you down a little bit. You nod and manage a small smile. "Yeah! They can't say anything once we're all grown up," you say quietly._

 

\-------

 

Alphys was watching over you when Toriel and Frisk came in. "Their fever is pretty bad..." She explained and Toriel nodded. The tall goat lady went over and tried to help your fever.

 

Frisk went over to Zack and he hugged the kid. "How are you doing buddy," he asked with a smile.

 

"I'm okay...but what about you..." Frisk said with a smile as well. Zack smiled. "Sore but I'll live..." he said quietly as he watched over You. Coco hadn't left your side at all since you got sick, curled up by your side. He smiled a bit more at that.

 

You began to shift a little bit and your fever went down, breaking and causing you break in a cold sweat. You opened your eyes a tiny bit, you sensed Zack's presence and tried to move. "...Brother..." you say quietly but a hand gently makes you lay back down.

 

"Just rest sib...I'm not going anywhere alright," Zack said with a gentle smile and you slowly nodded a little bit, resting and slowly falling back to sleep.

 

\-------

 

_You had a much nicer dream this time, you were walking through a park. You smiled as you felt the breeze and you looked at the short skeleton that you imagined Sans looked like. You looked and saw the blurry images of your friends and your brother. It made you so happy to see all of them even if you guessed that it was a dream you were in. All of you had some fun at the park when it got dark. You smile and looked up at the moon and the stars._

 

_"They're so pretty..." you breathe and look as Sans came up to sit by you. "like the view," he asked and you nod a little bit. "Yes...it's lovely," you say quietly and lean against Sans._

 

_Sans smiled and  wrapped a hand around you to keep you close and warm. "we'll always be here for you kiddo...never forget that," he said and you nod a little bit, closing your eyes and let the darkness envelope you peacefully._

 

\-------

 

You wake up in the usual darkness and slowly sit up, you noticed that Zack was asleep by your bed and smiled. You were glad to have him around. You blink when you feel another presence and then sensed a cup being held out to you.

 

"hey there sleepyhead...how ya feeling..." Sans asked quietly and you took the cup of tea. "A bit better...sorry for worrying all of you..." You say quietly, the latest dream was still fresh in your mind and as you took a sip of your tea you came to the decision of telling Sans everything that happened to you. "Sans...I think I'm ready to tell you the rest of what happened to me a few years back..." You say quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests for drawing the Reader or anyone in the scenes from this fic! When I finish it it'll be posted on my Tumblr for all of you lovelies to see.
> 
> My Tumblr: http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also I'd like to ask if anyone would like a Human or Monster OC of theirs to be put into the story, I have ideas for characters like the leader of the 'Monster Protectors' (Name subject to change) but I can't think of a name, looks, personality, etc. I'll be open to other types of OCs as well!


	13. Brought to Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Sans everything that had happened to you, from how your parents treated you to what exactly Xander did. You feel like you can finally take another step forward after you tell him everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super special thanks to Reaxeon who generously let me use their OCs, one of which will make a cameo in this Chapter before becoming prominent next chapter! They're awesome and so are you my lovelies who read this! This chapter is mostly a flashback chapter really only in the present in the beginning and at the end when it sets up for the events of the next chapter.
> 
> This Chapter was also Beta'd by Reaxeon! Thank you so much!

You and Sans slowly walked downstairs, settling down on the couch and you take another sip of your tea to calm your nerves.

 

"you sure you wanna do this kiddo? if you aren't ready then..." Sans said quietly and you shook your head.

 

"No...I'm ready...just promise to listen completely okay..." You say quietly, a little worried that Sans wouldn't believe you but felt those thoughts melt away when he rested his hand over yours. You take a deep breath. "Where to start...I guess the best place would be from how my life was with my parents..."

 

\------

 

You walked from your elementary school to your cram classes. You had to hurry or you were going to be late and Mother and Father would be very angry. You managed to make it there in time and quietly studied, your test scores would be posted today and you had to get the top score. When the bell rang you went to look at the scores, you felt your heart flutter when you saw your name at the top. You didn't mind the whispering that was going around you, none of the kids too pleased that you got the top score, mainly because you were a year younger than them. You bid farewell to your teachers politely then headed home. Your parents were hosting a party and you must look presentable since there were going to be sponsors there.

 

Zack was groaning when you entered the house. "Hello Young ______," One of the servants said politely and you smile a bit.

 

"Hello, why was Zack groaning," You ask, tilting your head a little bit in curiosity. You honestly were closer to the servants of your house than your own parents. You rarely ever saw them other than to tell them what grade you got on your tests or when there was a gathering like tonight.

 

"Young Master Zachary is a bit reluctant to dress in a suit," The servant said with a small smile of amusement and you make a quiet giggle.

 

"Did Miss Emily pick out a dress for me to wear," you asked politely and the servant nodded. "Thank you Victor," you say and go to your room where the maid, Emily, was waiting for you.

 

"Are you ready for the party Young ______," You nodded a little bit. "Do you think there might be someone around my age this time," you ask as Emily helped you into your dress.

 

"I hear there are directors of a hospital that have a son around your age that will be attending," Emily said as she got you ready.

 

Your sky blue eyes lit up at that. "Really?" you say a bit excitedly but stand still for Emily to finish up. When she was done you did a little spin in the mirror. "Does it look okay," You ask quietly.

 

"It looks wonderful on you," Emily said and you walked to see where Zack was.

 

Zack shifted uncomfortably in his suit, trying to adjust his tie so it wouldn't constantly be choking him. He smiled though when he saw you. "Wow _______, you look amazing!" he said and you shift timidly.

 

"Thank you brother," you say quietly. "You look really good too," you say and Zack tried to smile but groaned.

 

"I hate suits..." he mumbled and you slowly stepped forward to fix Zack's tie a little bit. The two of you went to where you were to wait for the guests to arrive. You looked as your parents came in. "Hello Mother and Father," you say politely.

 

"What did you get on your test score ______," Your mother asked.

 

You smiled a little bit. "I got the top score mother," you say quietly but your smile faded when she simply nodded as if it was to be expected of you to get the top score and nothing less before the first guests started to arrive. You greeted each guest with poise, being very polite when you saw a man and a woman with a child.

 

"Hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Verdant," Your father said, shaking the man's hand. Your parents introduced themselves properly before gesturing to you and Zack. "And these are our children, Zachary and ______,"

 

You gave a polite bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you," you say quietly.

 

Zack bowed as well, both of you were very well practiced when it came to these situations. You were to be quiet and polite and not interfere with the business talk.

 

"My what polite children you have," Mrs. Verdant said. "This is our son, Xander please say hello," she said and Xander stepped forward.

 

"Hello there," he said with a smile and charisma practically emitted from him. He looked at you and smiled wide causing you to shift a tiny bit.

 

"Could you show me where the food is please," Xander said politely and you gave a small nod, the three of you going to where the food was and leaving your parents to talk business. The three of you talked about random things, well, Zack and Xander talked mainly. You were too tongue tied to say much.

 

"You're really quiet ______," Xander said smiling and you blush.

 

"I-I'm sorry...," you say quietly. Xander smiled and chuckled.

 

"It's no problem, I hope we can become really good friends," he said and you nod, looking at Zack.

 

Zack was a lot more rigid, he could sense something was off with Xander, but he had to be polite at this party because he would get in trouble if he didn't. It was hard though when he saw Xander gravitating towards his precious sibling.

 

You slowly warmed up to Xander, telling him stories from school and giggling as he told you some funny things. Eventually the party ended and you waved Xander off, smiling a bit.

 

"I see you and Xander have grown quite acquainted..." Your mother said and you nod. "Yes...He's very nice," you say quietly. "Well you are going to be spending a lot more time with him...the business discussion is going well but they had one condition,"

 

You looked up at your parents. "What was it Mother?" you ask quietly.

 

"You are to marry Xander when the two of you are old enough," Your mother said and your eyes widened a bit. You had no idea that this decision was setting in motion the events that would lead you to losing your eyesight and locking your emotions away.

 

\------

 

As years went on you slowly became more meek and timid, having few friends and they had to be ones that would benefit your parents' company. You were the subject to a lot of scorn, not just because of your status but also because you were an 'item' with Xander, the most popular boy in school.

 

No one but you knew what he hid under that charismatic smile.

 

You slowly pack up and wave goodbye to your friends, leaving to go meet Xander since he texted you. You walked and met him at the entrance to the school. "Hello Xander," you say quietly and forced a flinch back when he grabbed your wrist.

 

"Come with me..." he said, keeping his mask on while you were at school. He led you away and then threw you against a wall. "Now, give me every detail of what you did today, if I find any of it suspicious you know what will happen," he growled.

 

You gulp a little bit and nod. You gave him a detailed report of your day, like you did every day. You never knew what Xander wouldn't find 'suspicious' but he almost always found fault with what you did throughout the day. Today was one of those days that he seemed to think you were up to something and grabbed you by your throat. "Wrong answer ______, now for your punishment," he growled, taking his knife out and cutting at your clothes, exposing your skin and revealing cuts and bruises, it was usually just this.

 

But today...today was different, something had really pissed Xander off and he wasn't going to let you off that easy. Your eyes widened in horror and you coughed and gagged when he forced something in your mouth before tearing at your pants. "Please...don't Xander..." you whimper quietly then cringed when he slapped you.

 

"Shut up..." Xander growled and the next couple of hours were agonizing for you.

 

You gained a few new cuts and bruises. Xander was smart enough to make sure you didn't have any that would be noticeable by anyone and by the time it started getting really bad you were too submissive to rat him out. "You can go now...Here, and don't forget...You aren't allowed to cross me or they won't ever find you," he muttered, tossing you a jacket to cover yourself up with and you managed to get home without being noticed.

 

You locked yourself in your bathroom and cried, you weren't sure how much more you could take of this. You looked at the mirror but quickly had to look away because of how physically ill the image made you. Cuts, scars, and dark bruises all over you. It hurt to breathe and you guessed you had a broken rib from one of Xander's beatings. You hadn't told anyone, not even Zack, what Xander was doing to you.

 

Zack came home and his eyes widened when he saw drops of blood, he followed them to your bathroom and knocked on the door, causing you to flinch and choke back a sob. "______...What's wrong? Why are you bleeding?" he asked in worry, it grew worse when you didn't answer and he managed to get the door open.

 

His eyes grew huge in horror then narrowed in fury. "I knew he was bad news...but this...why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he knelt down to treat the fresh wounds.

 

"N-Nothing..." You try to say, scared of what Xander would do to you if you ratted him out.

 

Zack wasn't buying that though and you knew it. It was then he realized that all you had on was the jacket that was big enough to cover you and he looked ready to launch out of the house and go kill Xander with his own two hands. You shakily reached and stopped Zack from moving. He calmed down a little and hesitantly hugged you very gently. You broke down into quiet sobs, trembling hard. He let you cry yourself out and then went to get you some proper clothes, gently coaxing you to put them on before turning his back so you could change.

 

You sniffle and wipe your eyes after you finished changing. You slowly reached and held onto Zack's sleeve like you did when you were little. "I-I don't know what to do Ani..." you whimpered.

 

"We're going to let everyone know what that motherfucker's been doing to you that's what," Zack said and gently led you to your parents' office. Going in with you.

 

"What is it ______?" Your Mother asked, her eyes narrowed when she noticed you had been crying. "Crying is unbecoming ______..." she said sternly and you flinched. "M-Mother...I need to tell you something...Xander's been abusing me..." you say quietly.

 

Your mother's eyes narrowed more. "Don't lie ______, such accusations can ruin lives if I ever catch you lying like that again I will take away your privileges," she said in a cold voice.

 

"I-I'm not lying mother I swear!" You say then flinch under her glare. Zack stepped forward. "They're telling the truth!" he growled.

 

"And I see you've got your brother going along with your lies...Leave at once!" Your mother raised her voice and it was clear from her tone that there was no room for argument. The two of you left and Zack didn't leave your side the entire night.

 

You tried to tell your classmates, your teachers, anyone about what Xander had been doing to you but no one believed you. You trembled tears in your eyes then tensed up horribly when you saw Xander watching you with the coldest expression in his eyes. You didn't even get a chance to meet him, he went to your class and pulled you out, throwing you into a wall. "Big mistake Bitch! Now time for you to pay, say goodbye!" he yelled and slashed at your eyes, your vision filled with red before going black as you screamed in pain. He started cutting you, slowly. First on your arms, then your legs and with each cut he was getting deeper before he slowly started to cut at your abdomen. You lost consciousness from blood loss and don't really remember much after that. Your next memory was waking up in total darkness and screaming. Zack was there and he calmed you down. He gently told you that you were in the hospital...and that you had gone blind from the wound over your eyes. He had tried to tell everyone that it was Xander who did all of this to you but no one believed him either. He waited until you were a little better before he said that your parents had disowned you for being a disgrace. He also said that immediately after he disowned them for being assholes.

 

The road to recovery was grueling, you had to learn braille and how to move about without sight. But by far the worst thing was the nightmares. You remember a reporter coming by, her name was Treven, she believed your story but it never got brought to light due to Your own parents paying the news company off. She had apologized for that and wished you a speedy recovery before she slowly left, hating the injustice that had been done to you.

 

You felt Zack take your hand and looked in his direction a little bit. You were slowly putting locks on your heart and sealing away your emotions. Too broken to want to trust anyone anymore...About a year later you heard that Monsters had returned to the surface from Mt. Ebott and wondered what they looked like but knew that you'd never find out. Zack had gotten you a kitten like he promised many years ago and you slowly were able to show emotion again around him and the kitten that you had named Coco but other than that you locked your emotions away for what you thought would be forever.

 

\-------

 

You took a deep, shaky breath. You tensed when you felt magic charge the air and you reached for Sans.

 

Sans was  _pissed_ his eye lights vanished and now his left eye was glowing blue with flames coming from it. Xander was in for a  _bad time_ if he ever saw him, he noticed your worried and slightly fearful look though and managed to slowly calm down, pulling you into a tight but soothing hug. "i'm sorry that all of that happened to you...no one should have to go through that..." he said gently and made a vow right there, he wasn't going to let  _anything_ hurt you ever again.

 

You hugged him back and let a few tears slide down your cheeks. It had taken you a lot of courage to retell that story but you felt a bit better now that you had told Sans. You slowly felt him let go and checked your phone. You blinked when you had a message from Treven, you had messaged her along with others about getting together people to help protect the monsters but didn't think she had even remembered you.

 

_Treven 8:20 pm_

_When should I meet you to discuss how we're going to protect the monsters?_

 

You smile a bit more, your chest filling up with hope, you wanted to protect your friends and all the monsters and you were glad that you and your brother weren't the only ones.

 

_Sent 10:42 pm_

_I'm staying at a place right now, I can send you the address if you don't mind coming to meet me._

 

_Treven 10:43 pm_

_Send it and I'll be there tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests for drawing the Reader or anyone in the scenes from this fic! When I finish it it'll be posted on my Tumblr for all of you lovelies to see.
> 
> My Tumblr: http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/
> 
> Treven belongs to the Amazing Reaxeon!


	14. Fighting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet with Treven, the reporter who visited you when you were injured, and meet another person who wants to fight and protect the Monsters.  
> You also meet some very interesting monsters that remind you a little of your friends.  
> You and Sans decide to look for a place to work as a shelter and refuge for the monsters and the humans who wanted to protect them while Treven goes to gather more people for their cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! As always thank you so much for reading this fanfic! With the help of the amazing Reaxeon I can get moving forward with the plot. The new human OCs that are formally introduced in this chapter belong to them as well as three monster OCs that appear!
> 
> They also beta'd this chapter too!

You were drinking some hot chocolate when you heard a knock on the door. You slowly went over and answered it.

 

"Hello there ______!" Treven said and realized too late that your ears were sensitive from being blind. "Sorry about that," she said and reached her hand out. "It's good to see you again and that you aren't covered in those awful bandages,"

 

You shook Treven's hand when you sensed it there. "Thank you...I'm just glad that there's someone out there other than me and my brother who wants to protect the monsters," you say.

 

"I heard your brother had been attacked by that monster hate group for working at a monster establishment," Treven said as you moved to let her in. "How is he doing," she asked in a bit of worry, knowing that you had been through a lot in your life and that your brother meant a lot to you.

 

"I'm just spiffy thank you," Zack said from atop the stairs, he was a little pale though. You looked up towards where his voice came from. "I can sense the pain in your voice brother, take your meds and lay down," you huffed then went to get Treven something to drink. Alphys and Undyne were working right now and you weren't too sure where Sans was.

 

Treven sat down and waited, smiling when you came out and handed her the drink. "Thank you," she said. "So what did you have in mind for protecting the monsters," She asked.

 

"Well...humans are able to handle attacks from humans a bit better than monsters can...I'm not saying we attack the group of monster haters but...to keep an eye out and offer refuge for both monsters and humans who like monsters since the hate group doesn't seem to like that there are people like us...but I'm not a leader type...and...I heard that Xander is part of the hate group...making me the leader might make him lash out and I don't want that...no one needs to be on the receiving end of his wrath," You explain quietly.

 

Treven nodded a little bit. "I wish he could have been locked up when he hurt you...but I agree on offering refuge for the monsters and humans who like them," she said, being mindful of your hearing as she spoke. "I can rally some people through my online posts, why don't we start walking and looking for others who might be like minded," she added.

 

You nod a little bit and grab your cane, the two of you walk down the streets when you heard something. You stop and run in the direction of the sound, Treven quickly on your heels.

 

"Look at this monster, they're even crippled! They'll be easy to dust!" One punk said.

 

Romaikos narrowed her eyes at that. "Excuse me, just because one of my legs may be shorter than the other does NOT mean I'll be easy," she said in a prim and proper tone that reminded you of your old life.

 

"Hey Jerks!" Another voice yelled and you felt wind whip past you as someone launched at the two punks who were harassing the monster.

 

Opal tripped the guys and kept them from attacking Romaikos. You and Treven quickly went and helped the monster out of the area. "Are you alright?" You ask, by touching Romaikos you could tell she was a skeleton, that made you think of Papyrus and Sans.

 

"I'm fine dear," Romaikos said, she noticed that you were blind and gently took your hand to shake it. "It was brave to come to my aid from those buffoons when you cannot see," she added.

 

You smile a bit. "You'd be surprised how little you need sight once you get used to not having it," you say and look as you heard footsteps.

 

"You did not attack them back I hope," Treven said, not wanting the law to be compromised since she was trying to protect it and the monsters.

 

"No...they ran off like chickens," Opal said and looked at You three. "I'm Opal, what's your guys' names," she asked as she waved a hand in front of your face out of curiosity to see if you really couldn't see.

 

"My name is ______, It's nice to meet you Opal," You say and, while you could feel the breeze from Opal's hand waving in front of you, you didn't react. You held your hand out to her and she shook it, you could feel burn scars and wondered what happened to her.

 

"I got doused with acid when I was protecting a monster friend of mine, the assholes," Opal said and you nodded a little bit.

 

"I'm Romaikos," The skeleton girl spoke up and you turned to her voice. You smile a tiny bit. "It's nice to meet you...I have a couple of friends who are skeletons as well....please tell me that I guessed right," You say quietly and hear Romaikos giggle.

 

"Yes I'm a skeleton...you're very perceptive," Romaikos said and you smiled a bit at that.

 

"I was able to tell when I was helping you...my sense of touch is stronger like my other senses since they make up for my lack of sight," You say quietly.

 

"That's a nifty gift..." Opal said smiling.

 

"I'm Treven, It's nice to meet you too," Treven said and looked around. "How about we find some place to sit down and chat instead of standing around out here in the cold?" she asked and you all agreed.

 

\-------

 

You all eventually found a Cafe and sat down, ordering some things to drink and snack on while you talked. You looked towards where Treven was a little bit.

 

"So what's up?" Opal asked.

 

"Well...Me and ______ are looking for people who want to protect monsters," Treven explained, taking a sip of her drink. "I wasn't expecting to find one so soon after heading out to look though," she added with a smile.

 

"Of course! I hate people who hate monsters," Opal growled and you could tell that what happened to her had caused her to feel that way, you couldn't blame her really. The monster hate group was really cruel.

 

"I'm happy to know that there are humans who like us," Romaikos said as she drank a little bit of her drink. "So how do you plan to go about this," she asked.

 

"Well...we need a place for the monsters and humans who want to protect them can find refuge," Treven said and you nod. You didn't have your old lifestyle so you didn't have access to big places anymore, you didn't mind it but now you really needed a place for a lot of monsters to be able to feel safe.

 

"what are ya talking about kiddo?" Sans said from behind you and you jumped. "Geez, Sans!" you say as you place your hand over your chest to calm your racing heart. "I hate it when you do that, I can't sense your presence," you mumbled.

 

Sans chuckled. "sorry 'bout that kiddo but who are your friends," he asked and you sigh. "This is Treven, Opal, and Romaikos," you say as you point in the directions that each of their voices came from earlier.

 

"Nice to meet ya, they said your name was Sans right?" Opal said and Sans nodded. "yep," he said as he grabbed one of the snacks on the table to eat. "so ya gonna tell me what's going on," he asked.

 

"We were discussing about a place to take the monsters for refuge from the hate group," You say quietly.

 

Romaikos smiled. "I can see if my friends know of a place if you don't mind," she said, able to tell that Sans was fond of you already.

 

Treven nodded a little bit. "That'd be wonderful Romaikos thank you," she said with a smile and Romaikos texted her friends. "It'll be awhile before they come, what should we talk about before then," she asked.

 

"Well...we'll need food and medical supplies..." Treven said as she looked at the group.

 

"I always keep a med kit on me...but you're right that there needs to be a bigger supply in case if there are a lot of injuries," Opal said.

 

"We'll also need blankets...It's pretty cold now," You say quietly.

 

The four of you pondered while Sans watched with a smile, he was glad that you seemed to be so much more open now even though it was a little sad at the same time for some reason that he couldn't understand.

 

"Well first we need to find a place...that needs to be top priority, after that we'll look for ways to get a food and medical supply," Treven said and you all nodded when you heard the bell ring from someone entering.

 

"Are you okay Romaikos," Sidney said as she ran to her friend and checked to see if she was injured at all.

 

"I'm fine Sidney," Romaikos said with a smile and looked at Ovis. "Hello there Ovis," she added as she made Sidney let go of her.

 

"Hello Romaikos," Ovis said. "I see that you have made some new friends," he added and looked at all of you.

 

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Treven, and this is Opal, Sans, and ______," Treven said and gestured to each of you when she said your names. Ovis nodded a little bit.

 

"My name is Ovis and the one there is Sidney, thank you for helping our friend," He said with a smile.

 

You smile a bit, Ovis and Sidney's aura reminded you of some of your friends. For Ovis he reminded you of Toriel and Asgore, as for Sidney she reminded you of Undyne. You took a small cookie to nibble on.

 

"Hey Ovis...Do you know if there's a place big enough to have a lot of monsters go for refuge," Opal asked.

 

Ovis shook his head a little bit. "I'm afraid that I don't, why do you ask," he said, tilting his head a little bit.

 

"We want to protect you guys from those assholes that keep attacking you guys," Opal said.

 

"A noble thing to do, I'm sorry that I couldn't help you more," Ovis said quietly.

 

"Oh no, its okay Ovis," You say quickly and the ram monster noticed now that you were blind. "Isn't it dangerous though for you to be doing things like protecting monsters when you can't see ______?" he asked.

 

You pouted. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm helpless," you say, a little tired of hearing that kind of phrase. You weren't that meek and timid person anymore and you held your head high because of that.

 

"Right, I'm sorry," Ovis said and smiled a bit.

 

You smile. "It's fine Ovis," you say and reach for your drink.

 

"My, My. What an interesting conversation you folks are having," a voice said and you felt breath on your neck. You shrieked and spun to smack the source but they were gone.

 

"heeheehee! That was priceless!" The voice said and you couldn't tell if they were a boy or a girl. You looked around since you weren't sure where the new arrival was.

 

"Who're you?" Treven asked in shock as she looked at the newest addition to the group, a cat like monster with a big hoodie with straps at the end of the sleeves. Magic came from their back in the shape of a scythe like tail.

 

"My name's Lyric, and what pray tell is yours milady?" Lyric said as he got close to Treven.

 

Treven blinked a little bit, completely oblivious to the fact that Lyric was trying to flirt with her. "My name's Treven,"

 

Lyric's ears fell, that wasn't the reaction they were wanting and they stepped away and went over to you. "I apologize for spooking you,"

 

"i-It's okay...," You say quietly and clear your throat a little bit. "I-It's nice to meet you Lyric," you said, and felt something take your hand. "The pleasure is all mine," Lyric said and then you felt something pull you away from what was holding your hand.

 

Sans had pulled you away, he didn't like Lyric flirting with you and You were absolutely oblivious to what was going on.

 

Treven smiled. "That's a protective boyfriend you've got there ______," She said simply.

 

You blinked, really confused. "He isn't though..." you say as you tilt your head a bit. You look up at Sans, who was still holding you protectively. "You can let me go now Sans..." you add quietly.

 

Sans let go, he was blushing a little bit from what Treven had said.

 

Treven laughed. "Alright whatever you say," she said and turned back to the others. "So back to our discussion...we still need to find a place for the monsters to be able to take refuge," she explained. "We also need to find food, blankets, and medical supplies,"

 

"I know some healing magic," Ovis offered and Opal smiled a bit. "Great! That's one thing temporarily taken care of until we can get some supplies, now on to blankets and food," she said.

 

You nod and looked over in Ovis' direction. "I'm sorry if I'm wrong but...are you a goat monster?" you asked quietly.

 

Ovis contained an outburst since he knew you were blind. "No...I'm a ram," he said and you quickly nod.

 

"I'm so sorry...," you say and Ovis smiled. "It's alright, thank you again for coming to help my friend," he said.

 

Lyric smiled. "Your so big and fluffy and warm," They said as they sort of nuzzled into Ovis in a flirty way, purring slightly which made you realize that Lyric was a cat monster.

 

"Would you stop that ridiculous flirting!" Ovis said but was blushing and trying to push Lyric away.

 

Lyric smiled, that was the kind of reaction they liked to see. Their 'tail' twitching in amusement. They shrugged and walked away to let you continue talking.

 

"So we need to find food, shelter, and blankets..." Treven said, trying to think of a way to obtain those things.

 

"I can probably try to get some food or blankets," Sidney said and you all nod.

 

"Is there anything else we're missing that we might need though," Treven asked.

 

"I can't think of anything..." You say quietly.

 

"Well...when we find a shelter we should make sure that it won't be found by the hate group," Romaikos spoke up and you all agreed, that would be a terrible thing since a lot of monsters would be in one place then.

 

Lyric tried to pay attention but their sights eventually locked on Romaikos. They smiled and went to her, taking her hand. "You are very smart princess. I heard that you were attacked, I hope they didn't hurt you," they said as they flirted with her.

 

  
"N-No...T-They did not...N-Nor w-would I have let them...M-May I have my hand back," Romaikos said, stumbling over her words and unable to get the nerve up to flirt back.

 

"Very well my princess," Lyric said smiling and let go of her hand. You and Treven were oblivious to Lyric's constant flirting while Ovis looked more, and more annoyed by it.

 

"So a place where the hate group won't find it...where would a place like that be..." You say quietly.

 

"I'm not sure really...those idiots seem to be everywhere nowadays..." Treven sighed. "And they're getting more and more violent each and every day..."

 

You nod a little as you think about your brother. You blinked when Sans set a hand on your shoulder to help you relax since he guessed what you were thinking about.

 

Lyric went to Sidney and Opal. "And You two look very stunning," they said with their cat like smile.

 

Sidney blushed and giggled a bit shyly, but couldn't come up with anything to say with how flustered she was.

 

"You're pretty sharp yourself kitty," Opal said and reached to scratch Lyric's ear, that was not a reaction they were expecting and they jumped back before Opal could reach their ear. They cleared their throat. "Well...I know a place where you guys can use as a refuge for monsters and humans who want to protect them...no one from the hate group should find it," they said and the straps on their shirt extended, grabbing a pen and writing down the address. They mainly used that part of their body as their hands since they couldn't feel anything with their normal ones.

 

Sans took it. "i'll go check it out," he said and you blinked. "I'll go with you Sans," you say and bid farewell to your new and unique friends before following after Sans.

 

\-------

 

Sans walked with you down the streets, looking at the address that Lyric had written down. You two found the place and he blinked, the place was huge. "as annoying as they are...Lyric gave us a good place to use as a refuge..." he said quietly.

 

"Is it big enough for the monsters and humans to move about freely," you ask.

 

"yeah...and then some," Sans said. The place was bigger than anything he had seen...and it was in a good location to keep hidden from the hate group.

 

You smiled, really glad that things were slowly piecing together for all of you to fight back against the monster hate group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests for drawing the Reader or anyone in the scenes from this fic! When I finish it it'll be posted on my Tumblr for all of you lovelies to see.
> 
> My Tumblr: http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/
> 
> Treven, Opal, Romaikos Romani, Ovis, and Sidney all belong to Reaxeon!  
> Lyric belongs to me!
> 
> I will admit this chapter, while forwarding the plot, is a bit experimental due to me adjusting myself to Reaxeon's OCs and seeing if I could handle writing Lyric's lines without dying of either laughter or embarrassment.


	15. Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your friends struggle to find others to help the monsters. You get ambushed and Sans comes to the rescue and something unexpected happens.  
> Lyric struggles to deal with Opal playing them at their own game and they reveal something to her about themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you guys are amazing! I hope you all continue to enjoy my fanfic! As always Constructive Criticism is welcome!
> 
> Chapter was beta'd by Reaxeons!

You help out as all of you tried to set everything up in the refuge, Alphys knew how to get some food and Sidney had gotten some blankets. You were lifting some boxes that had some supplies and tried to navigate without your cane. You set them down in the makeshift mess hall area and stretch your sore muscles.

 

"My, my. You look very fine today ______," Lyric said and you gave a very confused expression in their direction.

 

"that's enough pussy cat..." Sans said with a small mocking smile that you wouldn't be able to see, annoyed with Lyric though he wasn't sure...no he knew why he just didn't like admitting that he was jealous. He went over to you. "ya sure your okay kiddo...you aren't a hundred percent yet..." he mumbled.

 

"I'm fine Sans but thank you," You say, not really understanding why the air felt tense. "I'm gonna go see if Undyne needs any help," you add and walk away, using your cane since you weren't used to the area yet. You soon found her with Alphys, setting up the sleeping areas. "Need any help," you asked when you heard what sounded like a cat screech and you jumped whipping around in the direction it came from.

 

Lyric was on top of the balcony on the second floor, holding their tail a little bit. "Why'd you have to do that," he hissed at Sans.

 

"How's the air up there kitty, kitty...Think you can land on your feet if you jump from that height," Sans said with a smile, and you wondered what the hell happened.

 

Sans had wound up on the receiving end of one of Lyric's flirts, that he didn't mind, although it annoyed him, but then the cat decided to tease him about You. So he had a bone pierce through the magic tail of theirs.

 

"Alright...no fighting," Treven said as she and Ovis came into the building.

 

"How did the hunt go," Romaikos asked quietly.

 

"Not well...a lot of people are scared of getting attacked for protecting the monsters..." Treven sighed quietly, not happy about the lack of progress they were making.

 

You frown a little bit. Things had been going well at first but other than Opal you haven't found any other human that was willing to step up and fight to protect the monsters. You sighed a bit. "I guess it wasn't going to be that easy..." you say as you slowly go back to working.

 

Alphys went to help you when Lyric came over. "Hello there bespectacled beauty...how are you," they said, back to flirting though they felt a bit off because of Sans attacking their 'tail'.

 

Undyne wasn't going to have that. "You leave her alone punk before I rip those ears off of ya!" she growled. Lyric smiled at her though.

 

"Aww...I'd never leave you out," they said and that caused Undyne to become a bit flustered and she materialized a spear.

 

You hold your hands up. "Alright...that's enough..." you say quietly.

 

"Hey Lyric...could you go see if Opal needs help?" Treven asked and Lyric tensed up at that.

 

"Uh...sure..." they mumbled and slowly walked away, you sensed that something was bothering Lyric but decided not to ask. You looked around a bit and helped out until everything felt more organized.

 

"That should do it on our end..." Treven said quietly. You nod a bit with a small smile. "Yeah...I think I'll go out and see if I can't get others to join...I'm not the leader but they might have more courage to stand up for the monsters when even someone like me, who can't see, is fighting to protect them," you say quietly.

 

Treven nodded a bit. "Just be careful," she said as she waved you off.

 

\-------

 

Lyric knew flirting with Opal wouldn't work, they sighed a bit as they walked over to her. "Treven asked me to help you out," they said, making their straps move in a wave motion, in the process they revealed their 'normal' hands. They looked similar to a humans, except furry and black like the majority of their fur and had claws.

 

Opal blinked and smiled. "Hey there cutie kitty," she said with a smile and Lyric coughed, they weren't sure how to act to someone who was playing them at their own game. "Anything you need help with," they asked, choosing to ignore the flirt for the most part.

 

"You think you can lift that box up there?" Opal asked, pointing to a box and Lyric nodded a little bit. Their straps extended with magic and they lifted the box to where Opal needed it with ease, they could feel with the straps so that was why they preferred to use them plus, it was just a lot easier for bigger objects.

 

"Why do you use those straps? You've got hands I saw them just a minute ago," Opal said. Lyric shrugged, not wanting to answer. This was why he preferred to flirt and tease and fluster others, so they wouldn't notice things like that.

 

"Oh come on kitty~ I'll tell you what, I'll give you a treat if you tell me," Opal teased, really close to Lyric now.

 

Lyric blushed a pale lime green color, similar to their 'tail' color. "If you tell me how you got your scars I'll tell you why I use my 'straps'..." they mumbled, hoping that would deter Opal from asking.

 

It didn't though. "I was protecting a monster friend of mine...they're a fire elemental and were trying to douse them when I tried to chase them off...they doused me too, with acid," Opal said simply and looked at Lyric. "Now tell me why you use your straps," she said.

 

 _What is with this girl!? Why is nothing I do working on her!?_ Lyric thought to themselves in frustration. They sighed in frustration and sat down. "I can't feel anything in my 'normal' hands...at all..." they said quietly. "It's hard to do things like write or picking things up when you can't feel anything when doing it," they added.

 

Opal blinked. "Why can't you feel anything in them?" she asked, sitting down next to Lyric.

 

"My magic was unstable...I couldn't control it very well so I tried to practice to get better...I wound up severing my own hands when I lost control of my magic...They regenerated in a way...but I couldn't feel anything with them," Lyric explained.

 

"Is it the same with your tail," Opal asked.

 

Lyric shook their head. "No...that happened when we were on the surface...I got attacked and managed to get away but not before my tail was cut off...My tail helps my balance among other things so I didn't want it to come back like my hands so I just used magic to work as my tail instead," they said quietly.

 

Opal nodded a little bit. "Sorry if that was uncomfortable for you...do you still struggle to keep your magic under control," she asked.

 

Lyric smirked a bit, trying to go back to their trickster self. "Sorry little lady but that's classified," they said and stood up. "Come on let's get something to eat," they said then stumbled. The attack Sans did to their tail had affected them more than they would have liked. They weren't going to let anyone know that it took constant concentration to keep their magic under control. They knew they could keep that a secret so long as no one tried anything reckless.

 

Opal got up to help Lyric but they smiled their normal smile. "Had ya going there huh," they said. She knew that Lyric was just trying to play it off and for now decided to go along with it. "Yeah you did," she said with a smile and the two of them went to the mess hall area to get some food.

 

\-------

 

You walked down the streets, trying to recruit some people to protect the monsters, you got a couple but nothing big. Still, it was better than nothing. You smile and began to walk back when your pulled into an alley.

 

You glare blindly. "Who's there," you growl and sense multiple presences.

 

"You're going to regret trying to protect monsters," one said and you got your cane ready to fight the punks off.

 

You kicked on guy but then they were all thrown somehow. You blink and looked around.

 

"leave now punks..." Sans said and the punks ran off. He walked over to you. "ya okay kiddo," he asked.

 

You were angry, you could have handled that. "I know how to take care of myself Sans, I could have handled it if you had given me the chance!" you say.

 

"you were outnumbered...no matter how well you can take care of yourself you were at a disadvantage," Sans argued.

 

"You don't know that! I could have fought them off or gotten away you don't have to step in, I'm not a child!" You growl in frustration.

 

"And what if you had gotten hurt huh!?" Sans said, getting frustrated himself now.

 

"I'd be fine! An injury or two isn't going to stop me from protecting you guys," You were yelling now even though the echoing of it hurt your ears.

 

"And we want to protect you!" Sans yelled back.

 

"I'm not helpless! I know how to take care of myself and fight back, you need to stop being so-" You were cut off as something pressed against your lips. Was Sans...kissing you!? You froze in place at that.

 

Sans held you close as he kept you from pulling away then stepped back, it took a moment for him to register what he just did and the repercussions of it.  _Fuck...I just screwed up all to hell..._ He thought when it finally registered as he stared at your shocked expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests for drawing the Reader or anyone in the scenes from this fic! When I finish it it'll be posted on my Tumblr for all of you lovelies to see.
> 
> My Tumblr: http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/
> 
> Treven, Opal, Romaikos Romani, Ovis, and Sidney all belong to Reaxeon!
> 
> And yes the scene with Lyric and Opal will be important later!


	16. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to figure out what your feelings are for Sans while also struggling with your concept of relationships that was founded mostly on your parents and your own past relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are super amazing as always my lovelies! I hope you all continue to enjoy this fanfic because I have a lot of fun writing it! Shorter Chapter this time but trust me it's worth it!
> 
> Beta'd by Reaxeons!

You were completely frozen, not even breathing until your brain remembered you needed oxygen to live. You took in a quiet breath. Your head wasn't connecting the lines to what just happened mainly because you had a pretty morbid view on how kisses went.

 

Sans was sweating, he screwed up so bad. What if you ran? What if he scared you off? What if you locked your emotions away for good this time? Never once had Sans been so accepting of the world resetting as he was in that very moment. "I love you ______..." he finally whispered. "You don't have to give an answer but you deserve to know how I feel..." he mumbled, scratching the back of his skull a little bit.

 

You blinked a little bit. You had such a warped concept of love that you weren't sure how to deal with Sans' confession. You took a deep breath and looked in Sans' direction. "I can't give you an answer yet...I need to sort some things in my head first...but I will give you an answer once I'm done Sans..." You say quietly as you slowly stand up.

 

Sans let out a sigh of relief, you were talking to him. That was a good thing even if you didn't love him back. He nodded even though he knew you couldn't see it. "okay...now let's get back to the others before they get too bonely," he said.

 

You smiled a tiny bit and nod, walking back with Sans as you slowly lost yourself in your thoughts. When you got back you went to your little area and sat down. You weren't sure where to begin thinking honestly, the only kinds of 'love' you'd seen were your parents, who prided themselves on being champions of the silent treatment to one another, and your own extremely toxic relationship with Xander in the past. What was love? Were you going to get hurt again if you let yourself fall in love? You shook your head, you knew that Sans would never hurt you. You give a frustrated groan as you wracked your brain in search of answers but coming up with nothing.

 

Undyne watched you then went over. "What's eating ya punk?" she asked.

 

You looked in Undyne's direction. You sighed and explained what happened.

 

"So he finally got up the courage to tell you eh?" Undyne said and you imagined her smiling.

 

You blinked a little bit, choosing to ignore that part for the moment. "But...I don't have a positive outlook on 'love'...the only things I had to go off on for years was my parents...and a toxic relationship of my own...You and Alphys seem happy but I'm not sure if I'm even able to feel that way..." you say quietly, staring blindly at the floor.

 

"Well...how does Sans make you feel," Undyne asked and you smile a bit. "He makes me feel safe...even as I was arguing with him earlier a part of me was so happy that he was there when things were tough...He's so comforting and nice to me...all of you are but for some reason he just stands out even though I can't see anything at all..." you explain quietly.

 

Undyne smiled. "Then you love him back punk," she said and gave you a noogie.

 

"But...I'm still picking up the pieces of my shattered life from the past...I don't really know what to do...do I even deserve to be happy?" you say quietly.

 

"Of course you do punk!" Undyne said and pulled you close. "We all care about ya and like that smile of yours!" she added with her grin. "Do you think Alphys had the confidence in herself that she does now?" she asked.

 

You blinked a little bit. "She didn't?" you asked quietly.

 

"No...she...She hated herself honestly...but Frisk and I helped her out and she's in a much better place and neither of us could be happier to be together!" Undyne said. "Nothing's going to be perfect ______...but I still think that they're worth a shot if you think you've got one,"

 

You smile a bit more and nodded. You felt a bit better talking to Undyne about this, feeling like a weight had been lifted even if it was a small one. "I'm going to go for a walk for some fresh air...maybe after I get back I'll have a clear answer for Sans...Thank you Undyne," you say and got up.

 

Undyne nodded a little bit. Waving you off even though she knew you couldn't see it.

 

\-------

 

You walked around, enjoying the cold air on your skin. You felt at peace as you walked down the streets, not running into any trouble this time around. You stopped by Muffets and got something to eat before settling down on a park bench to eat the doughnut. You nibbled and felt content in this setting. Everything felt so peaceful right now and it let you clear your mind, there wasn't any rushing what happened. You wanted to put protecting the monsters as your top priority as you felt a little drowsy. You slowly closed your eyes as you nodded off a bit, breathing quietly.

 

You weren't sure how long you had nodded off but when you woke up a little you were being carried. You felt the cloth of a hoodie and smiled, closing your eyes. You were still half asleep as you wondered if Sans washed his hoodie since it didn't smell like ketchup. You slowly rested your head against him and breathed softly.

 

You let yourself be carried as you listened to the wind blow in your half awake daze. You didn't hear him say anything but guessed it was because of him giving you the chance to sort your feelings out. "When this fighting is over...I'll tell you how I feel..." you whisper and feel the arms tighten around you as they held you up.

 

"Just be patient with this broken person...I'll tell you soon Sans..." You say quietly as you touched one of the hands and your sightless eyes widened, you didn't feel bones like you would with Sans. What you felt was...

 

Skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests for drawing the Reader or anyone in the scenes from this fic! When I finish it it'll be posted on my Tumblr for all of you lovelies to see.
> 
> My Tumblr: http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/
> 
> Treven, Opal, Romaikos Romani, Ovis, and Sidney all belong to Reaxeon!


	17. Xenophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've found yourself under the mercy of Xander and ask why he did the things he did to you.  
> Xander tells you about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! As always you guys are awesome for reading this fanfic of mine! This chapter is the start of things getting really dark and bloody again.
> 
> This was beta'd by Reaxeons!

You tried to struggle but the person held you tight, you knew these arms all too well even without sight. You cringed as you were thrown onto the ground then tied up. "Let me go Xander!" you yelled, your sightless eyes glaring up towards the direction that you guessed he was, even if you were still scared to death of this man you weren't about to give him the satisfaction of showing it.

 

"Sorry...I warned you...You won't get away from me this time," Xander said with a smirk. "You aren't allowed to be happy, much less be allowed to move on to one of those disgusting monsters,"  He added.

 

You glared. "If you or any of your goons lay a finger on any of them I swear I'll beat you senseless, I'm not the weak person I used to be," you growled.

 

"We'll see about that..." Xander said with a smirk.

 

"You know what I don't understand? Why did you do all of this to me!? What the fuck did I ever do to you to make you abuse me huh!? Why are you such an asshole!" You said as you struggled a bit against the ropes that were tying you to, what you guessed was a pole of some kind.

 

Xander smirked. "You know what? There was a time when I wasn't the one in control. When I was the one that couldn't do anything, who wouldn't have been believed even if I told the truth. It was weakness. And I refuse to be weak. It's then I knew the reality of world. It's rule or be ruled. And I will never be the one under someone elses thumb again. Everyone will bend to my will, or die."

 

\-------

 

Xander tagged along with his parents to their hospital almost all the time when he wasn't in classes. That day had been no different. He watched the nurses and doctors work with mild interest while he did his homework. He had already accepted that he was going to run this hospital once he was old enough so he wanted to know everything he could before then. Nothing could have prepared him though for what was going to happen, or what would eventually continue happening for years. He looked as a man entered the building, looking a little lost. Xander slowly set his homework aside and went over to the man since the nurses were busy. "Excuse me sir do you need help finding someplace?" he asked politely. Xander as a small child was actually fairly cute, and his eyes didn't have the icy coldness that they do now. He was as Naive as you had been.

 

The man smiled, a smile that the young Xander didn't realize was the smile of a predator. "Yes...I'm looking for a friend of mine who works here," he said.

 

Xander nodded a little bit. "Do you know where they work?" He asked with a kind smile.

 

"I think it was the morgue..." The man said, thinking that place would be barren enough for the two of them to be alone. A bonus was that their friend did work there so it wasn't a lie and he didn't plan on doing anything until he was sure he was alone with the kid.

 

Xander nodded a little bit and led the way to the lower levels of the hospital where the morgue was. He walked and looked up at the man. "What's your friend's name?" he asked quietly.

 

"Eliza," The man said. "And my name is Nate," he said with a smile.

 

Xander nodded and looked around, he found Eliza and went over to her. "Hello Miss Eliza, I brought your friend to you," He said happily.

 

"Oh thank you Xander! You're always such a big help around here but are you doing your homework?" Eliza asked with a smile.

 

Xander nodded a bit. "Yes, the future director of the hospital can't slack off with their homework," He said with a big smile. "I want to know as much as I can about this place by the time I take over,"  he added.

 

"You're such a mature little kiddo," Nate said as he ruffled Xander's hair affectionately. "I hope I'll see you around sometime..." he added.

 

Xander nodded and smiled. "Okay! I need to get back to my homework," he said and left, really happy about the praise he got from Nate. He worked hard on his homework until it got dark and the family driver came to pick him up for dinner before he was to go to bed. He smiled as he looked out the window, unaware about the true nature of Nate.

 

The next day Nate came back and he decided to play with Xander and help him with his homework. Xander was happy because Nate made him feel special since he didn't see his parents all that much except when they pass by at work.

 

"And there ya go," Nate said as he explained a problem to Xander.

 

"Wow! You make it sound so easy Nate," Xander said excitedly, smiling wide.

 

"I'm glad you think so kiddo," Nate said as he ruffled Xander's hair. "Well I'll see ya tomorrow okay," he added as he got ready to leave.

 

Xander nodded a little bit, he was a little sad to see Nate leave but wouldn't say anything. He waved Nate off and went to help the nurses out. This routine would continue for a few weeks when Nate asked Xander to lead him down towards the morgue.

 

Xander smiled and walked with Nate down into the basement area and looked around. "I don't see Miss Eliza..." he said quietly.

 

"Nah kiddo she's at home today,"  Nate said as he rubbed Xander's shoulder, they went into one of the areas where the doctors did autopsies, a few bodies laying out.

 

"Um...why are we here Nate?" Xander asked quietly, not worried but curious.

 

"Just trust me kiddo," Nate said and slowly moved to where his hand was under Xander's shirt.

 

Xander grew nervous but decided to trust Nate, he looked around and only found dead eyes watching him. Soon he wasn't wearing anything and he felt cold but Nate didn't let him think about anything for too long before he felt something painful.

 

It hurt...It hurt so much and Xander started to cry. "Nate it hurts! Please stop," he whimpered.

 

"Hush kiddo..." Nate said and after awhile the pain stopped. He was crying on the ground and stared a little bit at the corpses' dead eyes.

 

Nate waited for Xander to stop crying. "This'll be a secret between us...no one's going to believe a kid like you anyway," he said.

 

Xander flinched but slowly nodded, without realizing it Nate had managed to systematically mold the kid into a willing victim because of Xander's parents own neglect.

 

The horrible things continued for a few years before Xander grew 'too old'. He didn't see much of Nate after that and he had met you. His parents told him that he was going to marry you when the two of you got older and he eventually continued the cycle onto you, sticking mostly to beating you senseless though and being smart enough to cover his tracks.

 

\-------

 

Xander pulled you away from classes on a particularly bad day for him. He threw you and began to punch you and cut your arms a little. A twisted but genuine smile slowly appeared on his face.

 

_I'm in control...finally I'm in control for once..._

 

A soft chuckle emerged from his lips as he beat you silly. Feeling a lot better now.

 

_No one can control me now...I'm in control and I won't let anyone take it away from me!_

 

He looked at your scared expression and trembling body. "Don't tell anyone or they won't find you ______" he said with a wild smile on his face.

 

\-------

 

Xander walked from one of his classes, irritated but kept his usual mask on in front of everyone. He was getting his things from his locker when he saw something flash in his peripheral vision. He looked over and felt his stomach drop.

 

Nate was smiling at a kid not much younger than Xander, chatting them up and trying to gain their trust no doubt.

 

Xander went over. "Hey you wanna get to class before it's too late," he said with a smile and the kid nodded before leaving.

 

Nate glared at Xander. "Why'd you do that," he asked.

 

"Gee I don't know...I thought kids my age were 'too old' for you..." Xander growled with icy eyes.

 

Nate scoffed. "Whatever kid...nice to see you kept our little secret," he said and left.

 

Xander walked to the bathroom and slammed the door to one of the stall, locking it. He struggled not to throw up at the sight of Nate appearing. He would have loved to deck the man but he was at school and had to keep up appearances. He was so pissed and felt so sick to his stomach. He managed to keep from throwing up and went to look for you. Texting you to meet him in his usual place.

 

He saw you, You were such a meek person now. He guessed it was because of his treatment of you but he didn't care. He grabbed you and threw you into a wall, feeling a tiny bit better but it wasn't enough. "Tell me what you did today and if I find anything suspicious you know what'll happen..." he said.

 

\------

 

.Xander smirked at You as he stared at your blind eyes. He did that...he still had control over you because he did something that could never be undone.

 

You slowly began to piece together that someone had abused Xander, that made you a bit sad for the briefest moment but then you were pissed. "Okay I get that someone abused you...but you know what? You didn't have to continue the cycle with me! I mean look at me, you screwed me up and broke me all to hell but I'm not doing those things to anyone else!" you say, hoping to reach any part of Xander that might be willing to listen to that plea. "You don't have to keep hurting others and continuing the cycle Xander!"

 

Xander paused for a brief moment. Then he slapped You hard, relishing in the sound it made. "Nah...I think I'm going to enjoy torturing you more than 'moving on'" he said with a twisted smirk and pulled out a knife, slicing at your hands. He felt his heart race when he heard your scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests for drawing the Reader or anyone in the scenes from this fic! When I finish it it'll be posted on my Tumblr for all of you lovelies to see.
> 
> My Tumblr: http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/
> 
> Treven, Opal, Romaikos Romani, Ovis, and Sidney all belong to Reaxeon!


	18. Odd Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans begins to worry that he scared you off somehow as your gone and Undyne and the others try to distract him.  
> Lyric and Opal bond a bit by cooking and training, in the process Lyric winds up showing her and Undyne the fact that their straps come from their skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies! Sorry I know I said last chapter that things were going to get dark and bloody again but we're reaching the climax of the first arc and there's one thing I need before I can get to it...Trust me I want Sans to hand Xander his ass on a silver platter as much as all of you but it'll have to wait a chapter. I'm so sorry that my planning was sloppy....This chapter is a mix POV of Sans and Lyric from right after Reader leaves to the next day.

Sans watched as you left, in a bit higher spirits than earlier but he still couldn't help but worry that he scared you off with his confession. He sighed and looked around.

 

Undyne went over to Sans. "So ya finally confessed huh punk?" she said as she tried to grab for him but he teleported before she could.

 

"they told ya huh..." Sans mumbled, blue dusting his cheeks.

 

"It was pretty obvious..." Lyric said with one eye closed. "Even from the moment I met you...they had no reaction whatsoever...YOU on the other hand acted like I tried snatching your favorite stuffed animal or something," he was smiling a bit, teasing Sans about his love for you was like playing with fire but Sans' reactions were too much fun to resist.

 

"Go play with some catnip kitty..." Sans growled. He looked as Coco padded over to Lyric. The kitten had taken a liking to the cat monster and that frustrated Sans due to it being Your cat and precious to you and she liked the fleabag.

 

"Why don't we train to take your mind off of it? Or are you too much of a lazybones?" Undyne asked. "You too punk! I haven't seen your fighting style yet," she added as she looked at Lyric.

 

Sans and Lyric for once were in agreement as they said "No," at the same time. They looked at each other in shock.

 

"What? You a scaredy cat?" Sans said with a smile but his eyes were mocking.

 

"Like I'd be scared of a bag of bones," Lyric said with their smirk.

 

The two of them glared at each other for a moment before Opal came and asked really close to Lyric. "What's up kitty kitty?"

 

That made Lyric almost hit the ceiling from how high they jumped. "Don't do that!" Lyric hissed, their face green with blush. They jumped down, landing on their feet. "Alright Undyne I'll train..." they mumble and shimmied out of their hoodie, underneath was a tank top and somehow it was still impossible to tell what gender they were. Their light blue hair was a bit spiky to the side, but what was most notable was where their normal black fur transitioned into the light teal color and straps came from about midway up their upper arms and went down past their hands. There were scar marks around their wrists from when their magic lost control.

 

"Whoa! So awesome!" Opal said as she looked at the straps.

 

"huh...so they really weren't part of your hoodie..." Sans mumbled in mild interest.

 

"Alright punks let's train!" Undyne said.

 

Lyric blinked in shock then laughed. They always thought themselves as weird for the sentient straps that came from their arms but these guys were just so accepting of it like it was nothing. They moved to train and magic enveloped the straps, they made the straps launch them in the air with more force than they could do with their legs and smiled, training with Undyne.

 

Opal watched in excitement as she watched the two spar. Sans watched as well with a more scientific interest in the straps.

 

 _focus...don't break concentration..._ Lyric mumbled in their head as they sparred with Undyne, leaving an opening that Undyne took advantage of and they blinked as a spear was pointed at their face. "You win," they said casually with a smile.

 

"Why did you slip up like that," She asked.

 

"I'm just not a good fighter," Lyric said with a smile and stretched before going over to their hoodie but decided not to put it on.

 

Undyne watched Lyric, she knew that was a lie. They were strong, she could tell by how they fought. So why were they slipping up as if they were focusing on something other than the battle?

 

Lyric was on dinner duty tonight with Opal, they shrugged and decided to set their hoodie aside for now before going over to the kitchen area.

 

"So what are we making My feline friend," Opal said and they shifted.

 

"Something easy...and something that can serve a lot of people..." Lyric mumbled then made their straps move to get ingredients, struggling to focus with Opal hovering around them. They turned around and make the straps move ominously, hoping to scare her off enough to give them some space.

 

It once again didn't work in Lyric's favor. Opal squealed a bit and tried to grab at them, tripping and taking Lyric with her.

 

Lyric cringed and blinked, Opal's face was really close, they could feel her breath and that froze them up a bit.

 

Opal blinked. Lyric felt so cold, almost like snow. She wondered if that was why they always wore their hoodie but didn't ask for now as she got up and held out a hand to them. "Sorry about that!" she said with a smile.

 

Lyric sighed in defeat, nothing they would do was going to affect Opal like it should. They made the straps move and accepted Opal's offer to help them up. They slowly went back to working on dinner.

 

Opal slowly began to pet Lyric's hair and they tensed up. "Please...don't do that," they said blushing a bit.

 

"Aw but it's so soft, are your ears sensitive," Opal said as she reached for them like she did when she flirted back the first time they met.

 

Lyric blushed more and backed up, hitting a wall. Opal moved and rubbed Lyric's ears and their magic tail flared out a bit for a moment. They slowly purred a little bit, their face bright green with blush.

 

Opal smiled, slowly stepping back and went to help Lyric with the dinner.

 

Lyric felt their soul pound, this girl seemed to have no sense of personal space and they weren't sure how much more of that kind of thing they could take. They slowly worked and finished dinner up.

 

\-------

 

Sans was a bit worried. "Shouldn't ______ have been back by now?" he asked quietly.

 

"T-They're fine Sans...T-They know how to take care of themselves..." Alphys said quietly as everyone sat down to eat except for Sidney and ______. He sighed, that's what you had said but he couldn't help but worry. He drank some ketchup and glanced towards the entrance every now and then. He was glad that Lyric hadn't taken up teasing him again and was more subdued though he wasn't so sure why.

 

Lyric ate and stretched a little bit, they didn't sleep at night normally so they often took up guard duty at night. They got up to go and watch outside as everyone went to sleep, Sans kept glancing towards the door though and wasn't going to sleep. "I'll keep an eye out for them...and I'll wake you up if they come back alright...get some sleep," he mumbled with a slight gentleness to it that surprised Sans.

 

Sans hadn't really liked Lyric since the moment they met but in that moment Lyric genuinely looked like they wanted to help Sans out. "alright...night kitty..." he mumbled and slowly left to get some sleep, hoping you were okay.

 

Lyric sat outside and stared at the moon. Their tail expanded for a moment before going back to normal and they shook their head vigorously. Training had been a bad idea after all, they had almost lost their focus on their control of their magic. They sighed and blinked when they felt something rub against them.

 

Coco mewed up at Lyric and they smiled. They slowly began to play with the kitten in a way a mother cat or sibling cat play with her. A small purr coming from their throat but got caught when they sensed they were being watched and looked around.

 

Opal was watching. Her eyes lit up with amusement. "That was so cute!" she squealed.

 

Lyric blushed and groaned. "Forget that...now..." they mumbled and sighed. "Then go to bed I've got this," they added. Opal often would come to keep Lyric company during the nights they were on guard though they never got why since they could handle it on their own just fine. She didn't listen to Lyric though and sat down by them.

 

"So why do you always take the night shift pretty much," Opal asked quietly.

 

Lyric shrugged. "I can see pretty well in the dark...and I like sleeping during the day anyway so being on guard at night wasn't a bother..." they said quietly.

 

Opal nodded a little bit. "Do you ever miss anything from the underground?" she asked.

 

"Not really...I kind of stayed away from people when I was young because of my unstable magic," Lyric said quietly.

 

"Did you have anyone important to you down there?" Opal asked.

 

For a brief moment Lyric felt a flash of a skeleton with holes in their hands and cracks on their skull but it vanished before they could get a clear picture of it. They blinked a little bit and shook their head. "I feel like there was someone...but I don't remember who..." they said quietly.

 

Opal slowly nodded and shivered when a breeze came through.

 

Lyric looked at her and slowly put their hoodie around her a little bit.

 

Opal slowly leaned against Lyric. "I wanted to ask earlier...but why do you feel so cold?" she asked.

 

Lyric shrugged. "dunno," they mumbled, not wanting to say it was the effects of their magic.

 

Opal slowly gave up asking, knowing that Lyric didn't want to answer and she closed her eyes a little bit.

 

Lyric watched over Opal a little bit as he kept watch, silent.

\-------

 

Opal had fallen asleep against Lyric at some point that night and they carried her back to her area before resuming watch, it was almost dawn and You and Sidney hadn't returned. They were a bit worried, getting ready to go out to look for them when they saw a shadow and tensed for a moment.

 

Sidney ran and went straight past Lyric. "GUYS WAKE UP!" she yelled.

  
Sans was out fairly quickly, others slowly trickling out as Lyric slowly came inside. "What's wrong...why were you gone all night?" they asked quietly, a bit tired.

 

"I was walking around when I saw ______ getting carried away! I tried chasing after them but I was chased by humans!" Sidney said. "It took me half the night to outrun them and make sure that they weren't following me when I was on my way here,"

 

"do you know what they looked like?" Sans asked with a very tense smile on.

 

"Tallish...black hair and it was hard to see because they had a hoodie on but I think I saw a silver hair clip," Sidney said.

 

Lyric shuddered as they felt the air around Sans drop a few degrees in temperature.

 

Zack was there and he was tense as well. "That would be Xander...he's got them..." he said in horror.

 

"Not for long!" Undyne shouted and everyone agreed. She looked at Sidney. "Show us where they were heading when you were chased,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests for drawing the Reader or anyone in the scenes from this fic! When I finish it it'll be posted on my Tumblr for all of you lovelies to see.
> 
> My Tumblr: http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/
> 
> Treven, Opal, Romaikos Romani, Ovis, and Sidney all belong to Reaxeon!


	19. Stringed Up Instruments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric, Sans and the others go to rescue you, and wind up in a lot of scuffs along the way. Luckily, some of the humans come to help out.  
> Lyric faces the person who cut their tail off a couple years back when they first reached the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! You are all so awesome and I apologize in advance that this is another cliffhanger. I was originally planning on splitting the next two chapters into povs of Lyric and Sans then the chapter after this being the fights but I couldn't think of anything other than the confrontation with Xander for Sans...I'm posting Sans' chapter right after this so look forward to some fighting at least!

Lyric stared at the building, feeling the hair on their neck rise. This place was downright ominous and decrepit. They kept Sans from rushing forward and looked at Treven.

 

"We need to think about this carefully...Xander is sure to know that we'd go and look for ______...so he probably set up precautions..." Treven said as she looked around.

 

"I don't care!" Sans yelled, surprising a few people. "He's hurting them right now I know it!" He was panting and his left eye was glowing. He was terrified that You were hurt or worse in there with that bastard. He wanted to get in there now and get you away from Xander.

 

"Calm down Sans...we're not leaving here until we've got them back..." Lyric said, with a calculating look in their eyes. They strained their ears to see if they could hear the people inside. When that failed they decided the risk would be worth it and made their straps stretch with their magic and touched various parts of the building. They sensed quite a few souls through the straps. "We're in for a hell of a fight," they said, their expression strained.

 

Opal blinked a bit. "How'd you do that..." she asked.

 

"Magic Science mumbo jumbo that isn't important right now," Lyric said simply as they looked at the building. "I sensed an injured soul and a fairly strong one that was high in LV at the top floor..." they mumbled. "That's probably where Xander and ______ are..."

 

Sans slowly nodded and looked at Treven. His eye was still glowing and it took everything not to just charge in there right that instant.

 

Treven had sent Ovis and Sidney to get the humans that were willing to fight for the monsters and wanted to wait until they got here but knew that it'd be risky since Lyric said that You had been injured. "Alright...we're going to do this rationally...I doubt they're going to let us just waltz right in there but you aren't allowed to kill anyone!" she said in a stern voice, looking mostly at Sans. "Even people like them deserve mercy,"

 

Lyric nodded and they all began to walk towards the building. They felt their soul thrum a bit as if it was worried about something. Their tail flared up a bit for a moment but calmed down when they spotted some of the humans.

 

Undyne quickly launched at them. "Where's our friend!?" she yelled.

 

Lyric smacked their face with their hand, if the rest of the building didn't know they were there they did now.  _So much for the element of surprise..._ They thought as they dodged a knife being thrown. "We have to get higher up!" they said, knowing that time was of the essence.

 

Sans was dodging the attacks, wanting to get to You. He and Lyric looked as Sidney and Ovis returned with humans and things slowly turned for their favor as the humans who wanted to protect them started holding off the ones who wanted to kill the monsters off.

 

Lyric smiled a bit and ran to the stairs, wishing that they could get rid of this horrible feeling that they had. They restrained a few humans to help Sans and the others up further before following.  _Everything's going okay so far...but for how long will it stay that way?_ They thought to themselves as they felt their magic trying to break from their control but they wouldn't let it. They were about half way up when they barely missed getting hit by a knife. They blinked a little bit and saw some tough looking humans.

 

"Let me take em!" Undyne said, letting Lyric, Sans and the others slowly go up more flights.

 

Opal ran fast but tripped. Lyric's eyes widened and their straps extended to keep her from falling, one eye shutting as they struggled to keep their magic in control after so much use.

 

"T-Thanks..." Opal said and Lyric nodded before continuing up the stairs they stopped when they saw Sans standing there.

 

There was a line of people with evil smirks on their faces. Lyric suppressed a shudder. They looked around for the next area of stairs a little bit but then they felt a chill and looked slowly as the line parted.

 

"Oh my~ If it isn't the ugly little kitty monster I beat up a couple years ago~" Viola said with a smirk that dropped the temperature of the room pretty much.

 

Lyric's eyes widened in horror. "...you..." they said, their voice barely above a whisper before their hoodie covered the upper half of their face. "Sans...go on ahead..." they said as the temperature slowly dropped around them.

 

Sans' eyes widened as he felt the magic charge the air, it was icy cold. He slowly nodded and looked at Opal, going to her first. "If anything happens I'm trusting ya to take care of them," he said before he ran for the stairs.

 

Viola pulled out some wire cutters and went to stop Sans but one of the straps impaled itself in the wall to stop her. She smirked. "My my I made a kitty angry...say how about I add your ears to my collection?" she said and pulled something black out.

 

Opal felt sick when she realized what it was that Viola was holding. It was Lyric's tail.

 

Viola had a maddening smile on. "It makes a fine belt I'll give it that," she said as she slowly tossed it about half way between her and Lyric.

 

Lyric stared at it, they listened to their soul pounding in their ears and they were shaking a bit.

 

Opal reached for Lyric but jumped when she saw green flare out from them.

 

Lyric slowly moved to look at Opal, their normally reddish gray eyes filling up into a lime green color like a glass would be filled with water. "Stay out of this Opal..." they said and turned to Viola. "I'm going to give her a taste of what it feels like to be maimed,"

 

"Lyric stop-" Opal was cut off as the room felt freezing now.

 

Lyric had given up control of their magic, they were going to make this bitch pay and they no longer cared about the injury to themselves to do it. "Let's tango bitch!" They roared as the aura around them expanded violently like a blizzard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests for drawing the Reader or anyone in the scenes from this fic! When I finish it it'll be posted on my Tumblr for all of you lovelies to see.
> 
> My Tumblr: http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/
> 
> Treven, Opal, Romaikos Romani, Ovis, and Sidney all belong to Reaxeon!
> 
> Also I know that monsters are made of magic and anything that's cut off should technically turn to dust...there is a reason why Lyric's tail didn't do that.


	20. Bones to Pick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans confronts Xander while trying to Rescue you.  
> Despite everything that Xander had done to you, you plead for Sans to spare Xander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't want to leave you guys on a complete cliffhanger my lovelies here's an extra chapter for today! We all get to see Xander have his ass kicked by Sans. I hope you all enjoy it.

Sans felt the building drop a few degrees as he ran up the stairs.  _Please...Please be okay _______ _..._ He screamed in his mind as he ran up the stairs as fast as he could, he thought he heard muffled crying and ran towards it. He knew that voice, it was you. He burst through the door and when he saw You, injured, bloody, and pale, he started to charge for you.

 

Xander stepped between Sans and You with a smirk. "Big mistake..." he said with a twisted grin. He pulled his knife out and slashed at Sans.

 

Sans dodged and glared at Xander with a menacing smile. His left eye was glowing as he materialized some bones. "buddy...be prepared to have a really bad time..." he said in a threatening tone.

 

"...Sans...?" You say a bit weakly, everything hurt and a lot of your senses were dulled from pain and blood loss. You shifted slightly from where you were tied up and bit back a whimper.

 

"hold on kiddo I'll get you free just after this guy gets dunked on," Sans said and launched the bones at Xander.

 

Xander dodged and lunged at Sans. "So your that monster who ______ has gotten close to...Good now I don't have to hunt you down. I can kill you in front of them and let them listen to you turn into nothing but ashes," he said as he laughed a bit. He slashed at Sans but he dodged.

 

"Xander...stop this please!" You begged, your breathing labored. "You don't have to continue down this path to madness!" you were in so much pain but you didn't want anyone hurt anymore, you just wanted this cycle of violence to stop.

 

Xander froze for a moment and Sans pinned him to the wall with his bones.

 

"any last words bucko?" Sans asked menacingly as he summoned one of his blasters.

 

Xander laughed. "I won't relinquish my control," He said as he struggled.

 

Sans blinked and began to charge his blaster.

 

"Sans...don't!" You gasped, shutting your eyes.

 

Sans froze at that and looked at you. "but he deserves it kid...just think of all the things he did to you and who knows who else..." he said.

 

You had tears in your eyes. "That doesn't mean you have to bloody your hands like him...Please...this endless cycle of pain and anger needs to stop..." you coughed, struggling hard to breathe.

 

Sans realized that he hadn't told you about the resets and the times he'd killed Frisk. You saw the good in him, you saw the good even in someone like Xander who had done nothing but make your life a living hell. He slowly made his bones and the blaster vanish.

 

Xander laughed like a mad man. He ran and slashed at you, a deep and long diagonal cut across your torso before stumbling to the edge of the floor where the wall had been broken out. "I'm still in control! I won't let anyone control me anymore!" he screamed and laughed in a crazed state and without realizing it stepped back onto nothing but air. His eyes widened a bit before he went plummeting to the ground landing with a loud crack.

 

Sans' eyes widened in horror. "_______!!" he screamed and ran to you. He quickly untied you and you fell into his arms.

 

"...Thank...you..." You whisper faintly, your pale hand reaching up shakily to touch Sans' cheek.

 

Sans was crying, so scared that he was going to lose you. "just hang in there kiddo...okay...don't go to sleep..." he said as he touched your hand.

 

"Don't...cry...I need...to tell you...my...answer..." You say weakly, you were losing blood fast but you didn't want to die without telling Sans your answer.

 

"Shh..." Sans said quietly and wracked his brain to try to save you. He felt his soul freeze when he saw you losing consciousness. "No...No, No, No, No, No, No, No!" He yelled and slowly touched your chest, his hand glowing with magic as he gently made your soul come out.

 

Your soul was a light lilac color, with little vine patterns around it. It was slowly cracking more and more and Sans reached to touch it to heal you through your soul directly.

 

\-------

 

You felt yourself floating, surrounded in darkness though you guessed that wasn't unusual since you couldn't see. But this felt different and you remembered what had happened. "So I'm dying..." you whisper. It was an odd feeling, dying. You weren't sure what to think about really other than sadness that you didn't say your true feelings to Sans and didn't say goodbye to everyone.

 

Two figures appeared and it surprised you that you could see them. One was a child that looked a bit like Frisk. The other was a skeleton with holes in their hands.

 

You blinked a bit and slowly tried to move towards them but something kept you from getting closer to them. They seemed like they needed help though and as everything melted away you hoped that someday you may be able to give them the help that they needed.

 

\-------

 

Sans felt overwhelming forgiveness as he held your soul while he tried to heal it. "so that's the trait of your soul...it fits you so well..." he said quietly with a smile. He blinked when he began to feel the soul's inner thoughts.

 

_Papyrus reminds me so much of Zack, I couldn't ever hide my emotions from him really...I hope he'll forgive my sensitive ears that forces him to be quieter than normal._

 

_Undyne is a lot of fun to be around, I find her relationship with Alphys really cute..._

 

_Sans...I wanted to tell him my answer...I love him too...will he accept this broken human that is me though? I put him through so much...I feel like he deserves so much better...but...I love him...I don't want him with someone else...when I think about that my chest hurts so much...I swear I'll tell him once all of this fighting is over....please forgive me for making you wait Sans..._

 

There were a lot more thoughts a lot of them apologizing for the trouble you thought you caused. Sans smiled more. "goof...you never caused us trouble...now come back to me okay..." he said quietly as he healed the soul and gently had it go back into you. "I wanna hear you say those words yourself..." he mumbled with such a softness and with the fondest expression in his eyes.

 

You slowly opened your eyes a little bit, in darkness like always but you felt such gentle arms holding you like you could break at any moment. You smile weakly up towards where you hoped Sans' face was. Your body hadn't fully healed but you were no longer in life threatening danger. "Hey..." you whisper quietly.

 

"hey kiddo...gave me a heart attack there..." Sans said with a smile.

 

You gave a weak giggle. "Your a skeleton..." you whisper. "I need to tell you my answer..." you say quietly.

 

Sans smiled as he gently brushed some of your matted hair out of your face. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

 

"I love you too Sans...I want to be with you..." You whisper quietly and move slowly, gently putting your hands on the sides of his head and giving a tiny kiss.

 

Sans kissed you back and held you close but very gently. Everything was going to be okay. "come on kiddo...let's get out of this place..." he said as he lifted you up and began to descend the stairs and towards the light of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests for drawing the Reader or anyone in the scenes from this fic! When I finish it it'll be posted on my Tumblr for all of you lovelies to see.
> 
> My Tumblr: http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/
> 
> Treven, Opal, Romaikos Romani, Ovis, and Sidney all belong to Reaxeon!


	21. Fighting Felne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric and Viola face off, both unwilling to back down until one is dead.  
> Sidney and the others try to hold off the underlings while Opal tries to calm Lyric's out of control magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for some Lyric and Viola fighting! I hope you all enjoy and constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Beta'd by Reaxeons as always who's absolutely amazing!

Viola and Lyric glared each other for a moment, the air in the entire hallway freezing from Lyric's wild magic.

 

"Darlings..." Viola said back to the underlings. "Take care of the riff raff...but this kitty is mine and if any of you lay a finger on them I'll personally make your lives hell," she said with a wicked smile.

 

The underlings nodded and charged for Sidney and the others.

 

Sidney made her whip appear and fought with Ovis.

 

Lyric slowly walked and then made their straps launch them at Viola, hissing.

 

Viola dodged and pulled at her pendant, revealing very sharp piano wire. "Now now kitty...you need to behave so I can tie you up and get those mismatched ears of yours," she said as she moved to tie Lyric up.

 

Lyric jumped out of the way. "Try it bitch!" they growled, they were normally so casual and calm that this new attitude honestly freaked Opal out a little bit.

 

"Lyric stop this..." Opal said as she went towards him.

 

Lyric glared at Opal. "Stay out of this Opal..." they said in a chilling voice and they made their straps extend to try to grab at Viola. More straps were slowly starting to appear from their back and their tail was so flared out that it almost blended in with the rest of the magic that surrounded them like a blizzard.

 

Viola dodged and smiled wickedly at Lyric. "You're gonna have to try harder than that kitty if you want me to suffer...I on the other hand will enjoy hearing your screams again," she said as she moved to get behind Lyric.

 

Lyric wouldn't let her and kicked her hard to knock her away, lunging at her themselves.

 

Opal hated seeing Lyric this way, she would much rather see them carefree and flirty and easily flustered. She looked around but Sidney and the others were fighting the underlings still.

 

Lyric slashed and managed to land a small hit but felt shock pass through them as they felt something pierce the magic where their tail was. They slowly looked behind them and saw a wire cutter impaled into the ground with their magic tail. They moved it and stumbled allowing Viola to sever it like his original one. Lyric couldn't keep their balance and collapsed while their magic tried to reform as their tail again.

 

Viola smirked. "Now your mine kitty," she said as she lunged at Lyric, aiming for their neck.

 

Lyric made their magic into icicles, but they didn't notice Opal moving to protect Lyric.

 

Opal pushed Viola away and gasped when she felt something cut her as green icicles made of magic impaled the floor. She slowly came to grips with her injuries and collapsed.

 

Lyric's eyes widened in horror.

 

Viola laughed. "My how stupid can she be? She was either going to get killed by me or hurt by you yet she still came in between us!" she said with a smile that looked like she was enjoying seeing the blood come from Opal way too much.

 

Lyric slowly touched Opal, they could feel their soul still which gave them a brief relief before they heard Viola. The entire floor began to pulse. The air around Lyric changing. Light blue stripes started to form on their body and the straps on their back grew and curl a bit. "You'll pay for this..." they said, their voice chilling. They slowly stood up and moved to Viola, the red markings had a notch on them now that was lime green like their magic.

 

Viola refused to be intimidated by the cat monster and move towards them. She reached to grab their neck but Lyric grabbed it, their green eyes blazing in fury.

 

Lyric's magic was suffocating for those they were particularly angry at, It was so cold. They stepped forward and caused Viola to step back.

 

Viola was slowly freaking out by Lyric, there was something different about them now and it wasn't just their appearance.

 

Lyric threw Viola aside. "You maimed me...kidnapped a friend...and then you laugh while the person I care about is hurt..." they growled, trying to stay a little calm but it was hard.

 

Viola cringed and lunged at Lyric again.

 

Lyric dodged and, while Viola was distracted, they wrapped the wire of Viola's pendant around her, hoping to trip her up when they pulled it.

 

Viola turned and went to lunge at Lyric again but the floor, old and decrepit, fell out from under her. Her eyes widened as she began to fall but her wire got caught on a pipe of some kind, the loops around her moving up and wrapping around her throat tightly.

 

Lyric's eyes widened and they tried reaching for Viola. "Grab my hand," they called even though they couldn't feel anything with their normal hands and the fact that they hated Viola they wanted to save her from strangling to death.

 

Viola struggled and choked reaching a bit but eventually went limp.

 

The underlings froze when they saw what was happening and began to panic, running out of the hall and down the stairs, some injured but no one other than Viola was dead.

 

Sidney looked at all her friends then over at Lyric and Opal.

 

Lyric stared in shock, their power slowly vanishing. They slowly stood up and stumbled, trying to get to Opal but they had used way too much magic. They collapsed near her and tried weakly to move closer. "Opal...I'm sorry..." they whispered before losing consciousness, their hand lightly touching Opal's a little bit.

 

Opal was a little conscious long enough to weakly hold Lyric's hand back before she closed her eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests for drawing the Reader or anyone in the scenes from this fic! When I finish it it'll be posted on my Tumblr for all of you lovelies to see.
> 
> My Tumblr: http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/
> 
> Treven, Opal, Romaikos Romani, Ovis, and Sidney all belong to Reaxeon!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dust begins to settle after the battles. You all head home to rest and recover.  
> You begin to discover that when Sans healed you he also somehow allowed you to see souls.  
> A flower is beginning to set a new plan into motion while they let you all think that everything was going to get better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies! You all are awesome for reading this and enjoy some fluff for a few chapters!

Sans made it to the floor where Lyric was fighting Viola and blinked a bit when he saw Lyric and Opal unconscious. News of Viola and Xander's deaths had reached all of the other underlings and they quickly scattered and ran off.

 

Ovis healed Opal up a little bit while Sidney went over to Sans and You.

 

"what happened?" Sans asked as he held you close.

 

"Lyric's magic was out of control...they fought with that girl...I think one of them said her name was Viola...and Opal got caught in the crossfire...that angered Lyric more and they were planning on tripping Viola up but the ground caved in and she wound up choking on her own piano wire...Lyric used way too much magic and passed out and probably won't be waking up for quite awhile," Sidney explained and went to lift one of them.

 

Lyric was weakly holding Opal's hand in their unconsciousness when they were lifted up by Sidney, their face twisted a little bit when they didn't sense Opal in their unconsciousness but didn't move.

 

Ovis picked Opal up and the group began to descend the stairs and outside.

 

Zack ran over to You and Sans instantly.

 

You were fast asleep at the moment, breathing quietly, your body mending itself slowly and you had a small smile on your face as your head rested against Sans' chest.

 

"they'll be okay..." Sans said.

 

Treven went over to everyone. "Everyone started to scatter suddenly...but I'll wait to ask once everyone is rested so let's get back to the refuge for now..." She said and everyone agreed.

 

Sans let Zack take over carrying you though he kind of wanted you in his arms still. He walked beside Zack as everyone began to head to the refuge.

 

\-------

 

Flowey popped up from the ground near where Xander had landed. "My...You really are an Idiot..." they said with a smirk and then Xander's soul appeared, it was Indigo with black stripes on it. "Well...It isn't like the deal isn't still in effect...I'll be taking what you promised to give me..." they said with a wicked grin as they got a piece of the soul.

 

Flowey burrowed and then appeared near the refuge. "Soon I'll make them realize that there isn't such a thing as a happy ending...but not now...It'll be so much more enjoyable to rip it from them after they fully let themselves believe that everything's going to get better..." they laughed and disappeared before Sans and the others returned, planning and scheming as they went.

 

\-------

 

It turned out the only casualties were Viola and Xander. You found that out when the others thought you were asleep and when everyone was back you slowly opened your eyes and blinked in surprise since you didn't see total blackness. You couldn't see anyone but you could see little hearts, quite a few upside down and white. You bit back a gasp of surprise and slowly reached for the closest one and felt a familiar hoodie.

 

You weren't sure how to process it and you were still exhausted so you slowly fell asleep.

 

Sans watched you, wondering what had bothered you before you fell back to sleep but didn't want to wake you back up.

 

Zack carried you to where your area was and laid you down. He walked back out to see everyone settling down, Lyric was put in a spot with Opal since they looked so uncomfortable not being nearby the girl. Sans looked lost in thought and Zack went over to him.

 

"they asked me to not hurt him...even though he put them through so much..." Sans said quietly as he and Zack sat down.

 

"That sounds like them...as much as they like to think they can handle themselves...they'd much rather be nice and forgive someone who's hurt them than to fight back..." Zack said quietly.

 

Sans smiled a bit and rested, today had been a rough day for everyone but he was glad that it was over as he closed his eyes.

 

"They confessed back didn't they," Zack said to Sans that made Sans open his eyes again.

 

"yeah..." he mumbled quietly.

 

"Well I'll keep my protective brother instincts at bay so long as you never hurt them," Zack said with a smile that looked a little strained since he really did want to be overprotective of his sibling but he knew Sans would treat you well.

 

Sans nodded a little bit with a small smile. He slowly got up and went to get something to drink.

 

Zack sat back and looked at the ceiling. He smiled, glad that you were moving on then remembered something. He looked over towards the kitchen but decided that what he needed to tell Sans could wait until things settled down. He was glad that things were finally going to start getting better again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests for drawing the Reader or anyone in the scenes from this fic! When I finish it it'll be posted on my Tumblr for all of you lovelies to see.
> 
> My Tumblr: http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/
> 
> Treven, Opal, Romaikos Romani, Ovis, and Sidney all belong to Reaxeon!


	23. To the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your friends decide to relax and unwind at a beach after the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy filler chapters before I go into the second arc! Hope you all enjoy my lovelies!

You woke up and stretched a little bit, feeling a little better after some rest. You got up and walked out into the main area, listening to the noises in content. You could hear Sidney watching Anime with Undyne and Alphys. It was still odd to see little hearts only but you tried to adjust as you walked towards the kitchen area to get something to drink.

 

Sans watched with a smile, really happy that you were back and safe now.

 

Zack smiled. "I think we should do something to unwind," he said quietly.

 

Lyric was waking up, drained still and still getting used to the change they went through. "How about a beach...there is one around here right..." they mumbled quietly, looking around a little for Opal.

 

"There is," Treven said with a smile. "Let's all go to the beach,"

 

Undyne smiled. "That sounds awesome!" she said standing up, she went to drag You out of the kitchen to dress you into a swimsuit.

 

Everyone got ready for going to the beach, leaving separately to meet there.

 

\-------

 

Papyrus smiled as he built sandcastles, enjoying his time at the beach already. Mettaton was with him and smiled a bit more when he noticed that Sans was a bit distracted and he had a guess on why.

 

Sans looked around for you and when he saw you with Undyne and Alphys blue dusted his cheeks at your swimsuit. It was a two piece but designed to hide the scars you got from Xander and it looked cute on You.

 

Zack smiled at Sans and pushed him forward.

 

Sans stumbled and smiled. "hey..." he said quietly as he looked at you.

 

"This doesn't look odd on me does it?" You ask quietly since you had no idea what Undyne put you in other than that it was a swimsuit.

 

"not at all..." Sans said quickly and blushed more.

 

You smiled a bit and took Sans' hand, walking towards the sound of water and letting the cool liquid lap at your feet. "It's been a long time since I've been to the beach..." you say quietly as you slowly sit down in the sand, just enjoying the sounds and smells.

 

Sans sat down by you and smiled at your peaceful expression. He moved and kissed you gently.

 

You gently kissed him back, it was a unique experience to kiss Sans since he was technically a skeleton. You felt your lips gently touch his teeth as you kissed him, it was a little odd. You liked it though and you gently interlaced your fingers with him.

 

Undyne gave a loud whistle and the two of you quickly parted blushing badly.

 

"Nice lovebirds!" Undyne yelled and that caused the two of you to blush more before you all laughed. "Undyne you'll pay for that!" You call and jump up, running towards her voice. You push her to the water and splash at her.

 

Undyne laughed. "That was so weak!" she said and splashed back and soon everyone except Lyric was in a giant splash fight.

 

Lyric didn't mind water they just felt groggy still. They looked around and saw Opal carrying a kitten over to them.

 

The kitten wouldn't quit mewing and Opal honestly didn't know what to do, she thought maybe that Lyric would know what to do. "Hey Lyric I need some help! This little one won't quit mewing and I tried everything to stop it," she said.

 

Lyric blinked a little bit. "Just because I'm a cat monster doesn't mean..." they trailed off as they looked at the kitten more, their ears twitching before they quickly snatched the kitten from Opal. "...so cute..." they whispered with their, now green, eyes sparkling. They slowly made a strap scratch under the kitten's chin. "Did you feed them?" they asked quietly

 

Opal nodded and blinked as the kitten slowly stopped mewing in Lyric's arms and instead was purring. "You are amazing!" she said happily.

 

Lyric kept petting and scratching soft spots for the kitten, majorly attached to it already.

 

Opal laughed a bit, glad to see Lyric have a bit more energy after what happened at the fight. It took a little getting used to their new look but Opal kind of liked it still.

 

The kitten slowly started to paw at the straps and Lyric chuckled wiggling them a bit. Their eyes widened though when they saw a renegade splash, likely from Undyne. The quickly moved to guard the kitten from the water and shivered slightly, their straps on their back curling up more at the sensation.

 

The kitten grew a bit nervous as it laid in Lyric's arms.

 

Lyric gently handed Opal the kitten then turned. "You'll pay for that," they said and launched at the water to join the splash fight.

 

Opal laughed at the sight that unfolded before her. Lyric was no match for everyone else and was quickly soaked in splashes. She held the kitten close and stayed a safe distance away from the water as she watched.

 

Everyone had a lot of fun at the beach until the sun started to set. You smile in content as you begin to leave when Sans stopped you and held your hand gently. You smile more and hold it back, lacing your fingers together.

 

"Today was a lot of fun..." You say quietly as you walked with Sans.

 

"yeah...it really was," Sans said with a smile as he stayed by your side. "I was wondering...would you like to go on an official date?" he asked calmly even though inside he was a little nervous.

 

You smile and stop Sans before kissing his cheek. "I would love that..." you say quietly. "When shall we go on our date?" you ask softly.

 

Sans blushed a little bit. "How about this weekend?" he asked with a smile.

 

You nod. "This weekend it is!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests for drawing the Reader or anyone in the scenes from this fic! When I finish it it'll be posted on my Tumblr for all of you lovelies to see.
> 
> My Tumblr: http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/
> 
> Treven, Opal, Romaikos Romani, Ovis, and Sidney all belong to Reaxeon!


	24. Date Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes you to an amusement park for your date and the two of you have a lot of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies! My sincerest apologies for not updating two days in a row! Writer's block hit me hard and instead of another chapter after this one being a chapter that doesn't really forward the plot I'm going to head into the second arc! There will be angst and drama but there will also be some cute fluffiness in there!
> 
> I'm working on chapter 25 as I write this note!

You smiled as you got ready for your date, excited even though you knew you couldn't see anything. You slowly stepped out of your room and listened a little bit to the noises of the others who were in the building.

 

Lyric was taking a nap on the couch, the kitten that Opal had found and Coco curled up next to them.

 

Opal was taking pictures of the scene because of how cute it was.

 

Sans saw you and blushed a little bit, smiling. He walked over to you. "hey..." he said quietly.

 

You smile softly. "Hey there," you say.

 

"you ready to go..." Sans asked and you nodded a little bit, taking Sans' hand and the two of you left. You let Sans guide you to where he had in mind for your date.

 

Sans led you to an amusement park and you smiled as you began to guess where the two of you were heading. "An Amusement park," you say quietly.

 

"yep," Sans said with a smile. "which would you like to ride first," he asked.

 

"Roller coasters," You say instantly and giggle a bit, you'd only gone to an amusement park once with your brother but it had been a lot of fun so you were excited. You let Sans lead you since the area was crowded. You waited in line for awhile before getting on the ride. You smiled as you felt the wind and tried not to be bothered by the loud screaming.

 

Sans gripped the bar a bit tightly, a little shaken because he felt like he was being controlled by his own magic even though it was just a human contraption.

 

You smiled as you got off and giggled as you sensed Sans tensed up. "Not a fan of that ride," you asked gently.

 

"it was alright...just a bit...strange..." Sans said calmly as he took your hand, being careful not to squeeze it too tight. He walked with you through the amusement park riding on a few more rides. You tried to keep them simple and less crazy since it seemed to bother Sans.

 

You felt the air get cool as the sun began to set and Sans began to lead you back home. You smiled and gently intertwined your fingers with his as the two of you walked back to the refuge. You two settled onto the couch and watched some movies as you cuddled up a bit. You closed your eyes and slowly began to fall asleep.

 

\-------

 

_You carried a kitten to your home and went to your father's study, quietly raising a hand to knock on the door but stopped when you heard your parents talking._

 

_"You barely ever acknowledge them...they're bound to notice you treating them differently than Zachary," You hear your mom say as you freeze a little bit._

 

_"Get your hand off me...you're the bitch who decided to fuck another man and wind up pregnant from it," You hear your father say. "They aren't my child and they never will be,"_

 

_"Then why do we send them to so many expensive lessons...everyone would know that they won't inherit the company chain due to Zachary being older," Your mother said._

 

_"Simply making it so that they won't be around the house more...the less I see of them the better," Your father said._

 

_Your mother scoffed and opened the door to leave and stopped when she saw You standing there with the kitten in your arms. "So now you know..." she said simply. "it is impolite to eavesdrop ______," she added as she left._

 

_You slowly held the kitten closer and looked at your father...or well...you weren't sure what he was with your new knowledge. "um...F-Father..." you try to speak up but his glare freezes you completely._

 

_"Get that thing out of here..." Your father said coldly and you flinched before you nodded a little bit._

 

_"Yes father..." You whisper and leave, you felt a strange sense of deja vu as you walked towards the entrance. You stopped when you saw Zack returning from a lesson and felt the tears you were holding back flow. Did Zack know that you weren't his true sibling? Did he hate you too? Did he wish you didn't exist? You slowly dissolved into a mess of sobs._

 

_Zack's eyes widened when he saw you crying. He ran and gently gave you a hug, it made you cry more and bury your face into him as you held the kitten._

 

_Zack gently let you calm down and then pulled away. You explained that your father wouldn't let you keep the kitten but didn't mention about the fact that you weren't his true sibling, scared that he'd stop loving you if you told him._

 

_Zack nodded a little bit. "I promise I'll get you a kitten when we're all grown up that way Mother and Father can't say anything about it okay," he said gently._

 

_You nodded a little bit, sniffling and slowly walked outside to set the kitten down and watched it leave with a glance back at you before it vanished, you noticed that it had six toes which was odd but you still loved the kitten. You slowly walked back into your room and curled up on your bed as you slowly fell asleep._

 

_\-------_

 

_You got ready for the party, trying to avoid your parents and even Zack because you felt like you were unwanted and just wanted to stay out of the way as much as possible. Emily quietly helped you into your outfit and you slowly leave to wait. Zack came to you and smiled. "Your outfit looks really good on you ______," He said gently, he knew something was bothering you but didn't get a chance to ask as their parents came into the room._

 

_You tried to ignore the sense of deja vu that you got from this scene as you looked at your parents a tiny bit._

 

_Both of them ignored You as they  waited for the first guests of the party to arrive. They had the servants open the door and You and Zack politely greeted everyone. Your eyes were dull as you saw a couple with a son enter and bowed politely._

 

_You weren't really paying attention to your parents and the boy's parents talking when the boy came to you with a smile. "Would you two show me where the food is please," He said quietly._

 

_You slowly nodded a little bit and began to walk to where the food was served, not sure what to say right now and even with all the people there you felt so alone._

 

_Zack felt bad vibes from Xander and knew you weren't yourself but he smiled since he didn't want to get scolded by their parents because of the cold looks they were giving you now._

 

_"I bet you'd look really cute if you'd smile," Xander said to you with a small smile._

 

_You tried to smile but it faltered a bit. "I'm sorry if I'm a downer..." you said quietly._

 

_"You aren't at all," Xander said simply, keeping his smile on to keep the illusion that he was nice._

 

_The three of you quietly talked until the party ended and Xander left. You looked a little bit as your parents walked over. "Yes mother...father..." You say quietly._

 

_"You will be spending a lot more time with Xander...you will marry him when the two of you are of age," Your father said simply before he and your mother left._

 

_You dully nod a little bit and blinked when you felt Zack pull you towards your room. He sat you down and looked at you hard. "What's been bothering you lately sib?" he asked gently but firmly to where you knew that you weren't getting out of this conversation._

 

_You felt tears slide down your cheeks and choked back a sob. "I...I'm not father's daughter...a-and I'm not your 'real' sibling...Mother...she had me with another man...I don't belong here..." you whisper, struggling to bottle your emotions up._

 

_Zack's eyes widened and then he quickly hugged you close to him. "It'll be okay...I love you ______," he said gently._

 

_That broke You and you sobbed into him. "No it won't! I'm not your 'true' sibling...why do you love me when I..." you choke as you sob and cough._

 

_Zack hugged you and gently rubbed your back. "You ARE my sibling ______...no matter what...you will always be my precious sibling..." he said softly and gently let you cry yourself out and stayed by your side until you fell asleep._

 

_\-------_

 

_You wondered how it was possible to be surrounded by people yet feel so alone. You vaguely paid attention to classes and at the end of it you would be called by Xander. He'd beat you senseless but cover his tracks by making it hidden by clothes you'd wear. You were too broken to fight back anymore and just endured everything. When he was finished using you as a punching bag you slowly walked home. Zack was really the only thing that was still keeping you sane at the moment. You changed clothes and curled up a bit and stared into nothingness._

 

_Zack came home and saw you as he headed for his room. He stopped and went to comfort you, he knew something was happening to you but you wouldn't tell him what it was and the dullness in your eyes would be replaced with a hint of fear in them when you tried to avoid the subject._

 

_You looked up a bit and managed a tiny smile. "How was school brother..." you asked quietly._

 

_"It was fine...how are you doing..." Zack asked as he sat down by you._

 

_"I'm okay," You say quietly, very used to saying this lie by now. You smile a bit and stand up, you went to get a snack and Zack followed. He worried about you a lot especially since you had to spend a lot of time with Xander and you never did fully recover from the fact that you were the child of an affair._

 

_You smile a tiny bit and grabbed a snack to eat and then went about your daily routine and began it again in the morning only this time someone was shifting as you slowly set your things down at your desk. You didn't really notice until they walked up to you._

 

_"Hey..." the person said quietly and a little shyly but had a sweet smile on._

 

_"Hello....I-Is there something that I can help you with..." You asked quietly but gently._

 

_"Um...I-I just wanted to say you're such a nice person...you just look so sad that I wanted to say something to cheer you up," The person said with a bit of blush on their cheeks._

 

_Your eyes widened a bit at that in shock. You weren't sure how to process someone showing any interest in you other than Xander. "um...t-thank you..." You say quietly. You smiled just a tiny bit._

 

_The boy smiled more when he saw the small smile. "You don't seem really happy with Xander..." he said hesitantly._

 

_You tensed up a little bit at that but then thought of something. Maybe you could get away with Xander...this person was nice to you and he seemed genuine...not fake like Xander's kindness was. "um...w-would you like to hang out after school..." you asked hesitantly. You ignored the whispering you got since you were desperately wanting to get away from all the pain and suffering._

 

_"Sure!" The boy said excitedly and waved goodbye when the bell rang so he could get to his class in time._

 

_You got through the day a lot easier than normal as you smiled a bit. That ended though when Xander appeared at your classroom door when classes were over. He grabbed you and pulled you into an alley._

 

_You cringed when you were thrown against a wall._

 

_"Fucking bitch! You aren't allowed to escape me!" Xander yelled in rage and raised a knife up._

 

_You felt a strange sense of deja vu and move to dodge and screamed in agony as you felt sharp pain in one eye before even more pain washed over you as Xander furiously slashed and cut you._

 

\-------

 

You slowly opened your eyes and stared off, it felt odd...as if someone should be there with you but there wasn't anyone there and you felt a little lonely.You slowly got up and looked out the window before you came to an odd realization.

 

You were able to actually see the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests for drawing the Reader or anyone in the scenes from this fic! When I finish it it'll be posted on my Tumblr for all of you lovelies to see.
> 
> My Tumblr: http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/
> 
> Treven, Opal, Romaikos Romani, Ovis, and Sidney all belong to Reaxeon!
> 
> Can you guys guess what just happened? And why some events seem different?


	25. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your struggling with conflicting memories on top of severe depression and finally give up, making your way for Mt. Ebott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Hooray for no longer being stuck in Writer's block hell! I hope you all enjoy this! Things are gonna get heavy before I give you guys some fluff. Sorry in advance!

You slowly move to get ready, unable to shake the odd feeling you had as you brush your hair out. You made sure to cover the eye that Xander had pretty much gouged out with a knife about a year ago, they had put a fake one in but it still made you uncomfortable for people to see it. You take a deep breath and winced, your injuries had never fully healed and you had to take medicine for the pain. You dully take the medicine as you briefly contemplated on just taking all of them so the pain would go away forever. You decided against it for now and left the apartment, you still felt like you should have been in a different place as you left and you locked your door.

 

You walked slowly, it was a bit difficult to see with only one eye and you tried to stay where people wouldn't be on your blind side so that you wouldn't accidentally run into them. You still never understood how it was possible to feel so alone when there were hundreds of people around you.

 

Xander walked down the streets, staying clever by hiding his true nature but wished he still had his punching bag that was You.

 

You froze when you saw Xander and began to shake really badly. You cringed as memories that weren't the ones you knew flashed through your mind. How was that Possible? Xander cut one eye not both...he wasn't ever that nice...it was a much thinner disguise.

 

You backed away and ran off, struggling to breathe. It felt like you were going insane and you just couldn't take all of this pain anymore. You stopped in your apartment, feeling like you should at least leave a note for Zack. You slowly moved and wrote a single word. 'Farewell,' before you glanced at your apartment. You closed the door and began to walk slowly. You found yourself outside of the town and glanced up towards the mountain that was said that everyone who went there never came back. Mt. Ebott. You slowly began the journey up it and began to think about the recovery after Xander had attacked you.

 

\-------

 

_You woke up with blurry vision and in utter agony. You shakily moved and you were all alone. Tears slowly formed in your good eye and then Zack and a Doctor came in. The doctor explained that you were injured badly...and that you lost an eye from a knife and they replaced it with a fake one._

 

_Zack slowly went over to you, holding your hand a tiny bit but got a call and had to leave._

 

_\-------_

 

_You woke up in utter blackness, freaking out but Zack was quickly there to calm you down. He stayed by you all the time as he explained what happened._

 

_You calm down but slowly begin to lock your emotions away to prevent from being hurt again._

 

_\-------_

 

_The loneliness was crushing you as you slowly recovered, Zack wasn't there all that much and you wondered a few times if you couldn't even count on him...that he really didn't love you like he said all those years ago._

 

_You slipped as you walked and cringed hard, slowly breaking into sobs. You were so tired of all of this pain._

 

_\-------_

 

_"i'm sorry for looking in your sketchbook kiddo," a deep and calming voice said, sounding genuinely apologetic._

 

_"It's okay...I shouldn't have snapped like that..." You say quietly._

 

_"Well...I got this for ya...Your brother said you liked music..." The voice said and you heard a rustle of a plastic bag being held out to you._

 

_You gently took it and felt yourself smile a bit. "Thank you Sans..." you say quietly..._

 

\-------

 

You stopped in your tracks for a moment. "Sans...who the hell is that...why do I feel like I'm forgetting something so important..." you whisper to yourself. You felt so crazy because there were memories that overlapped with the ones you knew about and it was giving you such a headache. You shut your good eye tightly to try to calm yourself. It didn't matter, the pain was going to end soon.

 

You walked and stopped as you stared at a hole with a dulled eye. You took a breath and slowly let yourself fall into the abyss. It almost felt like you were floating but you knew what would happen when you would eventually hit the ground. You'd die and everything would finally be over.

 

Or so you thought.

 

You cringed as you hit the ground but opened your eye a little bit. "What...h-how..." you whisper, looking around and saw that you landed on a bed of golden flowers. You let out a self depreciating laugh. "I'm horrible...I can't even kill myself right..." you say with a tear in your eye as you stood up a little bit. You thought you heard voices and slowly walked towards the sound.

 

"How could you even reset!? You shouldn't be able to do that!" a voice said, you could tell they were a child but whether they were a boy or a girl you didn't know.

 

A creepy voice cackled at that. "I won't lie and say I didn't have help..." they said in a creepily cheery voice.

 

You slowly stepped and saw a child and...what looked like a flower with a face that could induce nightmares.

 

Flowey stopped and his smile grew more wicked. "My...You are unexpected..." he said.

 

Frisk whipped around and gasped in shock at the sight of you, you were slightly different than in the last timeline and they started to piece together what happened.

 

You slowly walked a little bit. "Maybe I really am dead...that or I'm having some kind of hallucination..." you said quietly as you looked at Flowey a tiny bit with your good eye.

 

"Heehee...you must feel so lonely...or do you not fully remember? Oh well...I took them all away from you..." Flowey taunted with a smirk as he watched your broken expression. "Doesn't something feel like its missing?"

 

You stared at the flower as it taunted you, not really phased by insults anymore.

 

"I even took that stupid Smiley Trash Bag from you!" Flowey cackled.

 

Your eye widened a bit at that and before you could process it the word. "Sans," escaped from your lips in response to what Flowey said. You shook your head, why...how did you know what the hell that meant? Who was Sans? Why did the word warm your cold chest?

 

"Ah so you are remembering bits," Flowey said with a smirk. "Too bad....you aren't going to see him...down here..." Flowey made white pellets appear and surround You and the little lilac heart that appeared suddenly in front of you.

 

You didn't move, you wanted death...so why...why did you want to know who this Sans was? You felt yourself stiffen when a flame appeared and knocked Flowey away.

 

A large goat lady appeared and she seemed familiar to you. You looked at her a tiny bit, your good eye still dull and it wasn't hard to see how broken you were.

 

"My what a terrible creature...torturing a poor innocent child and a youth who's been through so much," Toriel said and looked at the two of you. "Hello...My name is Toriel...I'm the caretaker of the Ruins," she said gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests for drawing the Reader or anyone in the scenes from this fic! When I finish it it'll be posted on my Tumblr for all of you lovelies to see.
> 
> My Tumblr: http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/
> 
> Treven, Opal, Romaikos Romani, Ovis, and Sidney all belong to Reaxeon!


	26. Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Frisk make your way through the Ruins while you struggle with the pieces of memories that are forming in your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I hope you all continue to enjoy this fic! I am going to slow down a little on updates that way I can rest and not burn myself out. I love writing this and I don't want to rush myself and wind up making bad chapters for you all! I hope you understand. Don't worry I'll be updating at least once or twice a week if not more but this gives me a chance to actually look through and see what may need fixed in a chapter as well as let Reaxeon have more time to read through it for errors ^^.

You looked at the goat lady a little bit, blinking when you felt something take your hand and look to see the child from earlier holding it to calm your nerves. "Um...H-Hello..." You say in a quiet voice.

 

The goat, named Toriel, smiled at you two. She was at first wary of the older human until they noticed their very fragile soul, causing her to jump to protect them from Flowey. "May I ask your names," She asked gently.

 

"My name is Frisk..." Frisk said quietly, they were able to tell that this timeline had been very unkind to you and wanted to be there for you especially since you where in the underground as well now.

 

You paused for a brief moment before you opened your mouth. "My name is ______..." you say quietly, shifting a bit because it was a little hard to see everything with only one eye. You tried not to think about how the names 'Frisk' and 'Toriel' sounded so familiar to you or the fact that you head hurt from memories that you felt like should yet shouldn't be there.

 

"It is a pleasure to meet you both...please...allow me to guide you through the catacombs," Toriel said gently and began to lead the way.

 

You blinked a tiny bit when you felt Frisk tug on your hand and you slowly followed them, you had to admit these two were very kind, but you were a bit scared because things usually never turned out in your favor. You looked as Toriel disabled a puzzle by pressing buttons on the floor and jumped a little when you heard the sound of a door opening.

 

Frisk gently tugged you along. You couldn't help but smile a bit and tried to keep up even though your whole body ached almost all the time anymore. You pulled one lever like Toriel instructed while Frisk pulled the other. The spikes in front of a doorway retracted and it was safe to go through. You walked and blinked when you saw a training dummy and looked at Toriel a tiny bit.

 

Toriel gently explained what to do when you encountered monsters, to strike up a friendly conversation and stall for time so she could come and resolve the conflict before asking the two of you to talk to the dummy.

 

You couldn't help but think of this like a therapy session almost as you quietly said. "Hello...It's nice to meet you..." you look at Toriel a bit and smile when you see that she looked pleased with you.

 

The three of you made through the next room and then Toriel looked at you two. "I'm sorry but I have business I must attend to...could the two of you please wait here?" she asked gently and gave Frisk an old looking cell phone before leaving.

 

You blinked a little bit and looked at Frisk who tugged on you before you followed them out of the room and you looked at a doorway a little bit.

 

Frisk smiled and led you to a bowl of candy.

 

You managed a tiny smile and tried to read the note. It said 'please take one'. You took one candy but didn't take any more and slowly walked with Frisk, seeing a few monsters but most of them seemed to leave the two of you alone.

 

Frisk was a little confused about that since normally they'd engage in battles but guessed it was because of how fragile Your Soul was. They couldn't help but wonder just what had happened, you could see in one eye this time but something about you seemed to be so much more broken than last timeline.

 

You looked at Frisk a little bit, managing a small smile then winced, your body ached like it always did but sometimes it was hard to ignore.

 

Frisk blinked a little bit and gently looked at your soul, surprised that Your HP was only 5 at max but you were at half health despite not being in any battles.

 

"I'm okay kiddo...." You said quietly with a small smile, the kid was the nicest human you had met in years and for some reason they felt like they were much older than they actually were. The two of you made your way through some puzzles, a little nervous with the cracked floor ones but you landed okay on the first one and the second one the two of you managed to not fall down. You would catch Frisk stopping sometimes and staring at something before they'd come back to you and the two of you would continue on.

 

The two of you made your way through the rooms the two of you stopped when you saw, what seemed to be a ghost, laying on the ground. You looked at Frisk who smiled a bit before going over to the ghost. "Um...excuse me...but would it be okay for us to pass?" you asked quietly.

 

"zzzzzzzzzz," Napstablook kept saying 'z' over and over again, hoping that they would leave.

 

You smiled a tiny bit at that. You gently moved to nudge the ghost and jumped in shock when your lilac heart appeared in front of you.

 

Frisk tensed up a bit, there hadn't really been that many battles and most of them were unusually easier than normal.

 

You gave a patient smile to Napstablook and your good eye widened a bit when you saw tears fall you felt Frisk tug you out of the way before one could hit.

 

"It's okay...we won't hurt you..." You say very gently. "You're a very nice ghost,"

 

Napstablook stopped a little and looked at you before managing a small smile. They didn't attack this time and you gave him another compliment.

 

"Let me show you something..." Napstablook said quietly and his tears floated up into a hat.

 

"That was incredible!" You say with a smile, these creatures were so much nicer than most humans you met and you were grateful for that as well as having Frisk at your side, it made the fragments of memories that kept popping into your head more bearable.

 

Your heart returned to your body and you smiled at Napstablook.

 

"i usually come to the ruins because no one is around...but today i met two nice people..." Napstablook said quietly with a smile then realized he was still blocking the way. "oh...i'll get out of your way," he said quietly and vanished.

 

The two of you had enough to get a small doughnut from some spiders and made your way through a few more rooms.

 

You stopped when you saw more cracked floor and a sign that said there was a switch underneath one of the cracks. You stopped Frisk from moving, finding it odd that the child knew so much about these puzzles. "Do you know which one has the switch," you asked gently.

 

Frisk nodded a little bit and pointed to the top middle crack in the floor.

 

You nodded and took a breath before stepping over to it, not comfortable making Frisk fall to press the switch on their own, even if they knew the puzzles you didn't want to risk them getting hurt. You stepped on it and felt the floor cave in under your weight you yelped but tried to stay calm.

 

Only to land wrong and hear a sickening crack before everything went black.

 

\-------

 

You felt yourself floating in utter darkness, looking around a little bit and you saw a child that looked a lot like Frisk and...a skeleton? They had holes in their hand and the two of them tried to say something but light blinded you before you could make out the words and you were staring at a table with cheese stuck to it.

 

You blinked in surprise and winced a bit, looking around a little.

 

Frisk looked at you with tears in their eyes, really glad that resetting to the last save worked. They were worried now that if a monster did attack that you wouldn't stand a chance though.

 

"When we get to a place to rest more I'm going to ask what just happened...and why you seem to know so much okay..." You say quietly as bits and pieces flash through your mind of what happened before you died, as well as another memory of the mysterious 'Sans'.

 

Frisk slowly nodded a little bit and gently began to lead you again, everything felt very familiar to you but you decided not to question it...a lot of weird things had been happening to you the past day or two and so far this wasn't at the top of the list of weirdest things to happen.

 

You looked as you saw Toriel come walking to the two of you, not yet noticing your presence as she tried to call the cell phone Frisk had.

 

Toriel blinked when she heard the ringing and gasped in surprise when she saw the two of you there. "I'm sorry that I left the two of you there...please allow me to heal your wounds," she said gently and healed the wounds on the two of you.

 

You felt a bit better for now with Toriel doing that and smiled a bit. "Thank you Toriel," you said quietly. It was a little hard to accept the fact that monsters were real but for now you just wanted to enjoy the kindness that came from the goat lady and the young child. The two of you followed Toriel into the house and you looked as Frisk stopped for a moment again before joining up with you.

 

"I hope you don't mind but I made some pie...it's still cooling so why don't the two of you rest for now," Toriel said as she led you two to a room where you could rest. The two of you walked inside and you sat down. "Okay kiddo...time to tell me what's going on..."

 

"It's a little hard to explain..." Frisk said quietly. "But...would you believe me if I said that the world was reset..." they asked quietly.

 

You blinked and winced a little as another memory flashed in your mind. "Honestly...after everything I think I'd believe anything at this point...does that explain these memories that keep popping into my head that I don't remember until now and overlap with the ones I've known?" you asked quietly.

 

Frisk nodded a little bit. "I can't really say too much else right now...but I'll help you out..." they said quietly and closed their eyes a little bit to rest.

 

You closed your eyes as well and slowly dozed off a bit, memories flashing in your head until you woke up and saw a slice of pie on the ground. You smiled a bit and gently picked it up before slowly walking out of the room with Frisk.

 

Toriel smiled when she saw the two of you before Frisk walked to her and asked for the exit to the Ruins, her smile faltered and she tried to change the subject but Frisk kept pushing and she stood up. "I will be right back young ones...please stay here..." she said before leaving.

 

You blinked a bit and looked at Frisk and the two of you went downstairs and walked down a few hallways before you found Toriel in front of a door. "You really want to leave?...then prove to me...prove to me that you're strong enough to survive out there," she said and both yours and Frisk's souls came out as a battle began.

 

Your eyes widened, you didn't want to fight Toriel at all and looked at Frisk.

 

Frisk refused to fight as well but noticed that your health was slowly going back to being halved and they quickly would keep you from being hurt or killed by Toriel's attacks. The two of you managed to last long enough to where Toriel finally gave up and hugged the two of you before leaving.

 

You looked at the door and slowly opened the door and stepped out, slowly walking ahead when you saw bones...then crushing agony.

 

"That was way too easy...you're slipping kiddo..." A deep voice said that dripped with malice. "ya used to be a lot better at dodging..."

 

You struggled to breathe as bones pierced through your body, blood dripping onto the white snow. You recognized that voice though...it was the voice you'd been hearing in the memories that were coming to you. "...S...ans..." you managed to choke out.

 

Sans froze in shock, the bones vanishing and he finally looked up to see You, you looked a bit different but it was you alright. He screamed and ran towards you, making your soul appear and he felt the same forgiveness that he felt before as the world began to melt away into nothingness. He cried as he cradled your body in his arms before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests for drawing the Reader or anyone in the scenes from this fic! When I finish it it'll be posted on my Tumblr for all of you lovelies to see.
> 
> My Tumblr: http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/
> 
> Treven, Opal, Romaikos Romani, Ovis, and Sidney all belong to Reaxeon!


	27. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gently try to comfort Sans as the two of you deal with the changes to this timeline and the fact that Sans had accidentally killed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly going to be comfort fluff with some angst mixed in so I hope you all enjoy it my lovelies!

You saw the child and the skeleton again as you floated in darkness, you thought you heard one of them say "save..." but you couldn't make out the rest before white blinded you and you woke up with a gasp. You vaguely remembered what happened and slowly put a hand over your abdomen. There wasn't a hole there or anything and you quickly calmed yourself.

 

Frisk looked at you in worry, the scene they saw was nightmarish and they could only imagine how you and Sans must be feeling at this point.

 

You remembered that Sans was there and who he was to you and you looked at Frisk. "Let's get going..." you say quietly, not wanting him to blame himself like you knew he would be.

 

Frisk nodded a little bit and the two of you made it through the exit of the ruins again.

 

Sans was sitting there where he had killed you with hollowed eyes and froze when he saw the door open. He tried to get up and get away but you moved quickly enough to stop him.

 

"It's okay..." You whispered quietly.

 

Sans didn't speak up for awhile, hating himself so much for what he did to you. "...i'll meet you in snowdin...the kiddo knows the way..." Sans said before vanishing.

 

You stared in shock for a moment and looked around. It hurt so much to see Sans like that...it dawned on you that it was the first time you'd truly seen him and that made it hurt worse.

 

Frisk looked up at you sadly and took your hand a tiny bit, leading you through the snow filled area.

 

You walked and wondered a little bit about how there could be snow underground but your mind was mostly occupied on Sans, worried about him as you walked by Frisk's side.

 

Sasn kept an eye on the two of you from the shadows, unable to bring himself to face you right now after what he did. He watched as the two of you took a piece of the snowman who wanted to travel and stopped when Dogamy and Dogarressa came out and attacked. He tensed up horribly when he finally saw just how fragile your Soul was. At max your HP was 5 but it was halved for some reason even though you hadn't really battled much.

 

You saw Frisk dodging but they tripped and you lunged to protect them cringing when you got hit and your HP dropped to one. The two of you were covered in snow now and the dog guards re-sniffed you and when they thought the two of you were puppies you both petted the two of them before they let you go.

 

Frisk looked up at you in worry and you managed to smile in spite of the pain. "I'm okay kiddo...don't worry about me are you alright..." you asked gently.

 

"I'm okay...but that cut looks bad..." Frisk said quietly.

 

You smiled a little sadly. "I've had worse...now come on," you said gently as the two of you began to walk again. You stopped when you saw a tall skeleton standing near, where you guessed was the entrance to Snowdin.

 

Papyrus saw the two of you and thought you were monsters. "WHY HELLO THERE! ARE YOU TWO FROM THE CAPITAL?" He yelled as he ran towards the two of you.

 

You managed a small smile and looked at Frisk who nodded. "Yes," they said quietly, wanting to keep you from being hurt even though they knew Papyrus was too much of a sweetheart to hurt anyone really.

 

"WELL WELCOME! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus said with such excitement that you wound up smiling a bit more.

 

"It's nice to meet you Papyrus...My name's ______ and this is Frisk," You said quietly.

 

Frisk smiled. "Can we be friends with you?" They asked gently.

 

Papyrus had the most gleeful expression. "OF COURSE! I MUST GO AND PATROL FOR HUMANS BUT WHEN I GET BACK WE SHOULD DO ALL OF THE THINGS THAT FRIENDS DO! LIKE MAKING FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!" He said excitedly and smiled at the two of you. "YOU TWO MAY REST AT MINE AND MY BROTHER'S PLACE UNTIL I RETURN!" He added and led you to the house before bidding you farewell.

 

You looked around a little bit for Sans and jumped a little when he suddenly appeared but smiled a little bit.

 

Sans was still feeling so unbelievably guilty for what he did and couldn't bring himself to look up at your face.

 

You knelt down to Sans so he'd have to see your face, you gave a gentle smile. "Please don't be so sternum..." You tried to keep your voice even and lighthearted but a crack came into your voice. "I want tibia with you Sans..." You didn't realize that tears were starting to slide down your cheeks as the reality of everything finally set in. You reached to touch Sans. "Y-You're amazing Sans...a-and..." you couldn't get any more words out as you finally broke down and cried, trembling hard.

 

Sans' eyes widened in shock at the sight and he realized something. If you remembered him then chances were you remembered last timeline's Xander and it looks like he was a lot worse to you in this timeline.  _I have to fucking snap out of it...they need me right now..._ He thought to himself and he pulled you into the most gentle hug as he combed through your hair with his fingers.

 

You tried to calm down but it was proving difficult as you hugged Sans a little bit. Your bangs shifted and revealed the horribly scarred part of your face.

 

Sans almost felt sick at seeing that, not because of you but because of Xander who did that to you. He gently kept soothing you until you wound up falling asleep.

 

Frisk watched with a small smile, trying to stay out of the way.

 

"so...what happened..." Sans asked quietly as he gently lifted you up, beginning to walk towards the house as he held you like you were the most precious and fragile thing in the world.

 

"Flowey reset...I think he stole part of Xander's soul...I'm not sure though since the only indication of that is the fact that ______ is somehow worse off in this timeline than they were last timeline..." Frisk explained quietly.

 

Sans slowly nodded a little bit and walked slowly so he wouldn't wake you up. Some memories of the last timeline were vague but he remembered you with such clarity that it tore him up inside to see you clearly in so much pain.

 

"They seem to be remembering the last timeline in bits and pieces...but even before their mind's memories came to them they seemed to remember you..." Frisk added quietly.

 

Sans managed a small smile at that and watched as Frisk opened the door, he walked inside and slowly set you down on the couch to let you sleep and went to get some drinks for the three of you.

 

Frisk watched over you and saw the scratch, feeling bad that they slipped up and you got hurt because of it.

 

Sans came back and set the drinks down before he gently pushed a stray hair away from your face.

 

You slowly woke up a little and gently kept Sans' hand there.

 

"hey there..." Sans said softly.

 

"Hello..." You said softly and smiled a little bit. Taking in the fact that you could see Sans at last even though it was because of something bad happening to you, you couldn't help but be happy right now since you were with him. You felt so safe and secure by his side, like nothing bad was going to happen to you.

 

Sans smiled and slowly sat down by you and you cuddled close to him.

 

Frisk smiled and slowly took a sip of their drink while they watched you two.

 

\-------

 

Papyrus came back and made spaghetti, it wasn't too terribly bad and you didn't want to be rude so you said it was good with a small smile.''

 

Frisk smiled and Papyrus decided that it would be best for the two of you to stay with him and Sans. Frisk would sleep with Papyrus but you decided to sleep on the couch since it would technically be odd if You and Sans slept in the same room when you just met really in this timeline.

 

Sans was a little sad about that but he knew that you were right.

 

Everyone settled down and eventually went to bed and you tried to sleep but couldn't. You blinked when you saw the light of the refrigerator turn on and slowly got up, going over to the light. You saw Sans there and slowly hugged him from behind. You were still struggling with the reality of everything and you realized that Sans was crying himself, feeling guilty about what he did. The two of you just sat there like that for awhile, you hugging from behind and him slowly reaching to touch your hair a tiny bit.

 

You slowly made him turn to you and you gave a tiny smile. "Can you say Olivia five times fast?" you asked gently.

 

Sans was a little confused but nodded a little bit, doing as he was asked.

 

You gave a small giggle and kissed him softly. "Olivia too..." you whispered quietly as the two of you sat there, enjoying each other's comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests for drawing the Reader or anyone in the scenes from this fic! When I finish it it'll be posted on my Tumblr for all of you lovelies to see.
> 
> My Tumblr: http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/
> 
> Treven, Opal, Romaikos Romani, Ovis, and Sidney all belong to Reaxeon!


	28. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You struggle to deal with the withdrawals of not having the medicine you need anymore while Sans gently tries to support you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies! Hope you all enjoy this fic still!

The first couple days of staying at Sans' and Papyrus' place weren't too bad but the pain and depression was getting harder and harder to ignore as time went on due to not having your medicine on you. The third night you woke up from the pain and let out a tiny whimper, not wanting to wake the others up since they wouldn't be able to help anyway.

 

Sans had woken up from a nightmare and stepped out of his room and saw you curled up, looking like you were in agony and he quickly went to you. "what's wrong..." he asked quietly so he wouldn't wake Frisk or Papyrus up.

 

You took shaky breaths, sweating as you tried to cope with the pain. You slowly explained that this timeline you needed medicine for the pain and depression though the anti depressant didn't work well enough to stop what you chose to do when you climbed Mt. Ebott. You didn't take your medicine with you because you honestly didn't think you'd survive a fall that high up.

 

Sans looked at you with a soft sadness as he hesitantly moved to gently wipe your damp hair away from your face. "how long have you been in this kind of pain..." he asked quietly, wondering if you'd been trying to hide how much pain you were in for the sake of everyone else in the house, he wouldn't put it past you.

 

"It's...slowly been getting worse..." You whispered quietly as you shut your eyes against the pain.

 

Sans moved and hesitantly took your hand, not wanting to make the pain worse but wanting to let you know that he was there for you. He wished so badly that he knew what he could do to help you with the pain.

 

The wave of pain slowly died down and you were trying not to just break down to pieces, you didn't want to wake Frisk or Papyrus up especially if it was because you were a sobbing wreck.

 

Morning slowly came and Papyrus went to patrol. Sans had stayed by your side the entire time and looked at you. "it's okay to cry kiddo...i'm here for you..." he said softly, knowing you were holding back so you wouldn't bother anyone.

 

You slowly sniffled and broke down as you cried, trembling. Everything just hurt and the memories were hard to cope with, especially two timelines worth of being a punching bag for Xander.

 

Sans very gently hugged you and rubbed your back, letting you cry it out since he knew that you needed to just cry for now.

 

You eventually calmed down and just kind of clung to Sans as you made a tiny sniffle.

 

Sans gently wiped your eyes with a small smile. "Everything's going to be okay now kiddo..." he said softly. "Want me to get you something to drink?" he asked.

 

You slowly nodded a bit as you slowly sat down on the couch.

 

Sans smiled and left, getting you a glass of water and coming back, gently handing it to you.

 

You took a small sip and looked as Frisk came out and went over to the two of you.

 

You tried to smile a little bit but you were still trying to deal with everything.

 

"I understand..." Frisk said quietly as they sat up by you.

 

You managed a bit more of a smile at that and slowly made Frisk sit on your lap as the three of you quietly passed the time until you and Frisk began to grow hungry and Sans helped you as the three of you went to Grillby's to get something to eat.

 

You sat down, the atmosphere was really nice in the bar and you felt another flash from a memory but your expression didn't change much. You ordered some fries and nibbled on them a little bit while the three of you just enjoyed each other's company.

 

You three were there until it was near closing time and looked as Grillby began to close up.

 

Grillby went towards the door when it flew open and something collided into him.

 

Zack yelled in shock and fell with Grillby, landing and realizing that he was extremely close to kissing fire but that quickly got drowned out when he saw you staring in utter shock. "Sib!" He yelled as he tried to get up and cried out as he fell and cringed hard, his leg looked like it was in bad shape and he had a stick to help him walk.

 

You moved to get up but Grillby, who was blushing a deep red with blue mixed in, picked Zack up carefully and set him in a chair. You went over to him. "What are you doing here Zack..." you asked quietly, worried about him because his cheeks were red and you guessed it wasn't because of that near accidental kiss.

 

"Looking for you...you scared me to death there when all you left was a farewell note..." Zack said quietly. "I wasn't expecting that there'd be a civilization down that hole...when I was climbing the mountain I honestly thought I was only going to find your body...but here you are alive...thank goodness..." he said and coughed a tiny bit.

 

You smiled a little bit and looked at Zack's leg, wincing at how it was swollen and very clearly broken at least in two places. "Geez...what'd you do..." You asked in worry.

 

"I think the tall skeleton said that I got 'japed' by a puzzle of his...it was slippery ice with switches and I fell down and landed wrong..." Zack said quietly. "It took a few hours before he found me honestly..."

 

You looked worried, not sure what you could do. You needed to splint Zack's leg but weren't sure how to do it.

 

Sans went over to you two. Zack looked a lot more ragged and tired in this timeline and wondered why. Frisk had left and came back with some sticks and cloth and they splinted Zack's leg.

 

"You three are humans aren't you..." Grillby finally spoke up, calmed down from the shock of the kiss finally.

 

You tensed a little bit, you didn't want to fight anyone especially with Zack in the condition that he was in.

 

Papyrus came in. "FRIENDS HAVE YOU SEEN AN INJURED FELLOW?" he said and then smiled when he saw Zack. "THERE YOU ARE!" he said as he went over to all of you.

 

"Papyrus...these three aren't monsters...they're humans..." Grillby said calmly.

 

Papyrus' eyesockets widened it seemed and he looked at You and Frisk, he had to capture a human because it would get him into the royal guard which was his dream. It hurt though. "MEET ME OUTSIDE OF TOWN IN THE FOGGY AREA....I CHALLENGE YOU TWO..." he said finally and a bit solemnly as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell into the Grillby/Zack ship thanks to reading my friend Reaxeon's fic Make me a match. I'm in shipper hell and I don't care! XD


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You face off against Papyrus then try to wait for Zack to recover from his leg. Something Incredible happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies! Sorry it took as long as it did to post this chapter. I've had a lot going on in my head and I've been trying to write another fic and everything to help deal with it...anyway I hope you all enjoy!

You looked at the door a little bit and looked over at Zack a little bit. Frisk had left to do something really quick and came back to get you.

 

Zack looked up at you and tried to stop you but cringed when he tried to stand.

 

“It’ll be okay brother,” You said gently before following Frisk outside, the two of you walked to the area where Papyrus was waiting with Sans slowly following behind.

 

You had a lot of trouble seeing and Frisk took your hand to gently lead you through the fog. You couldn’t really see anything but you trusted the kid and then the two of you stopped. You thought you saw a bit of a silhouette of a tall skeleton.

 

“I AM SORRY FRIENDS…I MUST CAPTURE YOU AND TAKE YOU TO UNDYNE,” Papyrus said and your soul appeared in front of you.

 

You and Frisk dodged the first attack, it was hard to fight Papyrus because you didn’t want to and the fact that he was so important to Sans.

 

“We don’t want to fight you Papyrus!” Frisk said quietly but loud enough for Papyrus to hear.

 

Papyrus hesitated for a moment, he didn’t like this. He wanted to be friends with these two humans. The taller one seemed to make Sans genuinely really happy which he hadn’t seen in a long time. He stopped for a moment then attacked again, he wanted to make his dream come true and he could always ask Undyne to be lenient and not kill them.

 

You managed to dodge that attack but tripped as Papyrus launched another attack, you felt a dull pain and looked as you saw a bone pierce you. You coughed up a little blood and watched it drip onto the snow. The little vision you had began to blur as you felt your soul crack and begin to shatter. You gave a small smile though at Papyrus. “Great…shot…” you whispered as the bone vanished and you collapsed.

 

Sans stood in utter horror, he still felt so much forgiveness in the air and guessed it was you using the last of your strength to show him and the others that you weren’t upset. He turned when he heard something.

 

Zack had managed to get there in time to see you pierced through with a bone. “______!!!” he screamed as he and Sans ran towards you as the world began to melt away.

 

\--------------

 

You felt yourself floating in the familiar inky blackness, you looked around and saw the two figures once more. You tried to move quickly and just before you were pulled into the light you touched the child a little bit and their red eyes seemed to widen.

 

You woke up with a small gasp and looked at the panicked look of Sans, you looked around and saw you were in Grillby’s again.

 

Zack didn’t seem to remember what happened and was just looking at you in worry. He remembered he had your medicine on him out of habit and handed the bottles to you.

 

You took them with a small smile and looked as Frisk came in, you blinked because you thought you saw the child from your ‘death visions’ in a corner but they vanished quickly. You tried not to question it for now and took the medicine you needed to take and once more began the trek to the foggy area outside of town.

 

This time you were able to dodge the attacks and as the medicine began to kick in you began to feel a little better. You managed to get Papyrus to stop attacking you and the three of you exchanged a hug. You smiled a bit and looked at Sans who seemed relieved. “so what now kiddos?” he asked quietly.

 

“I’d like to wait for Zack to get better if it’s possible…” You said quietly.

 

Sans nodded, glad to see that the two of you seemed to be fairly close in this timeline as well though there did seem to be some strain coming from you.

 

The four of you made your way back towards Grillby’s and noticed that Zack was trying to get to where you had just been. You smiled a tiny bit and stopped Zack before helping him back to Sans’ and Papyrus’ place.

 

\-----------------------

 

The first week was pretty quiet, Zack slept on the couch while you made yourself as comfortable as you could on the floor. Zack and Papyrus didn’t find out about yours and Sans’ relationship until the second week when Papyrus came back from patrolling and saw the two of you cuddling and Sans kissing your cheek. After that the two of you wound up sharing a room much to Zack’s chagrin. You often stayed inside the brothers’ house or go to Grillby’s with Sans to eat.

 

The third week you started to get restless, you would see the child every now and then from your ‘death visions’ before they’d vanish and you couldn’t dismiss it as your eyes playing tricks on you anymore. You wanted to save them somehow but weren’t sure how.

 

Zack would often go to Grillby’s to talk to him, the two seemed to get along and it was nice not to have him fretting over you constantly.

 

Once you and Sans started to sleep in his room the two of you would just cuddle as you slept, being one another’s comfort from each other’s nightmares that would still pop up for the both of you.

 

Right now the you couldn’t seem to sit still as you walked about the house, Zack was at Grillby’s at the moment since the two seemed to develop a rapport.

 

Sans watched you in a little worry and got up to take your hand gently. “Why don’t we go for a walk for a bit…” he said gently.

 

You relaxed at Sans’ touch and slowly nodded, walking outside with Sans, your fingers interlacing as you walked through the town. You listened to the crunching of the snow beneath your feet.

 

“What do you want to do when you get back to the surface?” Sans asked quietly.

 

“Stay with you…I want to be happy for once…and I find happiness so easily with You Sans…I just want to live my life with you by my side…” You said quietly, you had one other thought on your mind as you walked with him.

 

“Anything else?” Sans asked gently with a smile as he held your hand, he could tell something was on your mind.

 

“Honestly…I’d love to have a family…If you’re okay with it…we could adopt a child since I don’t know if a Human and a Monster can have a child together naturally…” You added a bit hesitantly.

 

Sans smiled a bit more and nodded. “That sounds nice…I could teach them all kinds of puns,” he said.

 

You giggled at that smiling and blinked when Sans reached up to brush the bangs that normally covered your artificial eye up out of the way before he kissed near it.

 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you again…ever…” Sans said softly.

 

You smiled and nodded a little bit. You walked with him for a while but were still a bit restless and wanting to free everyone from the underground.

 

“If you want we can move on…Zack will be okay in Pap and Grillby’s hands…” Sans said quietly as the two of you walked.

 

You knew that Sans was right, and you didn’t know how much longer it would take for Zack’s leg to heal. You slowly nodded a little bit. “Okay…but can we go to Grillby’s first…I think I’ve gotten addicted to his fries,” you giggled with a small smile.

 

Sans seemed to smile more and held your hand a little more. “sure,” he said quietly and the two of you shared a quick peck before walking into Grillby’s. The two of you sat and ate, listening to some music and you slowly got the urge to dance with Sans.

 

Sans smiled at you and you took his hand, making your way to the center of the building before the two of you began to dance.

 

You felt like the world was slowly melting away as the two of you danced, like it was only the two of you. You loved him so much and were so happy to be with him.

 

Sans felt the same way and smiled.

 

Frisk was watching and noticed Chara had started to appear every now and then to watch You. They could tell that Chara wanted to be saved and that they seemed to be drawn to you.

 

Zack watched a little bit, still protective of You but Sans seemed to make you really happy which was something he hadn’t seen in a very long time.

 

You smiled and moved, kissing Sans softly. You wished to be with him forever and he wished the same.

 

A light flashed and your eyes widened in shock, a periwinkle colored orb came from the light and gently floated in the air. You quickly reached out of instinct and pulled it close to you protectively.

 

Sans eyes widened quite a bit at that. That orb was essentially a child and he was in shock because he didn’t even think humans were able to do that.

 

“What is this…” You whispered quietly as you held the little orb close and protectively, you had such a strong urge to defend this orb with your life.

 

“Um…t-that’s a…” Sans stumbled over his words. “I-It’s basically a child…” he managed to say finally.

 

Your eyes widened then softened and you held the orb very gently but even more protectively than before. You jumped when you heard a thud and looked as you saw Zack on the floor passed out from hearing what Sans just said with Grillby trying to lift him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the orb idea since nearly the beginning of this fic honestly so I hope you all don't mind...If you do there isn't much else I can say I already have ideas for it all and I'm having fun so I'm not going to get rid of it...but I do hope you enjoy the fic nonetheless even if the orb bothers you!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the orb in the picture Everyone has new resolve to get to the surface. Sans and the others try to make you stay behind and you sneak off to try to catch up to them only to run into someone along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there...Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks...I've been having a lot of issues that needed taken care of physically and emotionally. I'm doing better now but Posts will probably be slow for awhile. Thank you for your patience!

You stared at your unconscious brother as you held the orb to your side, it gave a faint glow as you reached to poke him but jumped back and held the orb closer when Zack shot up.

 

Zack went and grabbed Sans by the collar of his jacket. “You better tell me that was one of your jokes…cause if you did anything to my sibling I swear to-, “he didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence because you hit him.

 

“Stop that Zack…we never did anything like what you’re thinking,” You said, your good eye dull from bad memories. The orb seemed to dim in response to your emotion.

 

Sans was freaking out internally but the look in your eye snapped him out of it and he went to you, gently taking your hand and touching the orb. “The orb works similar to a soul and an egg…when the child is ready it will break open but it needs to be protected until then…” he said quietly, the color seemed to be a mixture of your soul and his magic. This was his child…and he was going to protect them.

 

You slowly nodded a tiny bit. You started to feel a little ill though.

 

“It also somewhat emulates the symptoms of human pregnancy…” Sans added when he noticed your face paling a bit.

 

You nodded again and closed your eyes as you waited for the wave of sickness to pass.

 

Frisk went over, smiling a bit. “Congratulations…may I touch it…” they asked a little hesitantly since they knew you were protective of it.

 

You smiled a bit and nodded slowly, kneeling down with the orb in your arms so that Frisk could touch it.

 

Frisk hesitantly touched the orb and smiled, it felt warm and radiated the same feeling of forgiveness that your soul had. It had such a soothing effect as they slowly stepped back.

 

Zack was a bit upset still but you looked happy so he decided to begrudgingly accept it. He slowly went over to You and hugged you gently.

 

You smiled a little bit more. “Thank you brother…It means a lot that you accept this even if you don’t like it per say…” you said quietly.

 

Zack nodded a little bit and slowly let go, subconsciously going over to Grillby.

 

You smiled a bit and looked at the orb with a soft expression, you could feel the warmth from it as you vowed to protect this precious thing at all costs.

 

Sans smiled a little bit but was worried about you. “I think you should stay here…it’ll be too dangerous for you two if we run into Undyne or other monsters…” he said quietly.

 

Frisk and Zack seemed to agree with Sans there.

 

You couldn’t argue too much with that; you didn’t want your child to be harmed but at the same time you also didn’t want Frisk or Sans hurt.

 

Sans led you to his place and opened the door.

 

Papyrus was there and he smiled in greetings before he noticed the periwinkle colored orb that you were holding protectively.

 

“OH MY GOSH!” He squealed loud enough to make you wince at the noise and it even bothered Frisk and Sans a little by how loud it was.

 

Papyrus ran over to you three and knelt down so he could look at the orb more closely.

 

You smiled a little bit as you watched Papyrus as Frisk and Sans began to leave. You looked at them in worry, not wanting them to get hurt.

 

Papyrus went back to making spaghetti and when you were sure the coast was clear you bolted to try to catch up to Sans and Frisk, holding your orb close and protectively. You made it to Waterfall and tried to figure out where the two of them went and saw a bird. You wondered if you took the bird across the gap that you’d either catch up to Sans and Frisk or with a little luck get ahead of them. You took it and it slowly carried you across the gap. You held the orb close and thanked the bird when it let you down. “So far so good…” you whispered then tensed when you sensed a presence.

 

You barely dodged a spear and somehow knew who it was that was in front of you though you never ‘saw’ her in the last timeline. It was Undyne.

 

Undyne glared and launched another spear. The orb flew out of the safety of your arms and you leapt in front, grabbing the spear with a wince. Undyne was still holding it and you stared at her hard. “Don’t you dare touch my child…” you said with a ferocity that hardly anyone had ever heard before from you. You pushed the spear with all your strength even though it was cutting your hand up. Even with your fragile soul you were willing to give everything to protect the orb that held your child in it, that was a parent’s duty to protect their child.

 

Undyne’s eyes widened a bit in shock, she could tell your soul was very weak and damaged but there you were, injuring yourself to protect the little periwinkle colored orb behind you. You had guts and were willing to give everything to protect that orb. She made the spear vanish. “I’m sorry…” she said quietly.

 

You looked at her warily for a moment before you relaxed just a bit. “Just…don’t do it again…” you said quietly, you hand was bleeding but you didn’t mind too much about yourself. You turned and gently checked the orb to make sure it didn’t get hurt or damaged or anything. You relax completely when you see that it is okay and smile softly.

 

Undyne watched you. She didn’t know that humans could create orbs that held children like monsters, it was interesting. “Let’s go to my place…I’ll make you some tea and get something for your hand…” she said with a big grin.

 

You smiled, nodding a little bit. You followed Undyne slowly as the two of you walked inside a fish looking like house. You looked around a bit before sitting down.

 

Undyne went and got something to wrap your hand in and then went to make you some tea.

 

You let yourself relax, you knew that you were going to be in trouble with Sans and the others but you wanted to break the barrier and get to the surface just as much as them. You wanted your child to see the surface above when they are born or hatched or whatever it was that the orb did and Sans and the others deserved to be on the surface and to be happy. You wrapped your hand up in the cloth and waited for Undyne to make the tea.

 

Undyne went over and gave you the tea. She sat down with her own cup and looked at you and your orb. “So…what are you doing with an orb?” she asked, unable to rule out that you stole it or something.

 

“I didn’t steal it...if that’s what you’re thinking,” You said quietly as you took a sip of your tea. “Though I don’t know too much about orbs…humans normally have children a different way…” you added quietly.

 

“Then how come you have one?” Undyne asked, a little confused.

 

“…I’m in love with a monster…and he loves me…” You said quietly.

 

Undyne blinked in surprise at that. “How long have you been down here?” she asked a bit forcefully.

 

“Several weeks…” You said quietly and a bit timidly. You didn’t think Undyne had knowledge of the timelines and didn’t want to mention that you’ve loved Sans for a lot longer than those weeks.

 

“So who’s the monster?” Undyne asked. “And how did you manage to get them to love you?”

 

“…His name’s Sans…” You said as you looked at Undyne a little bit. “And…well I can’t really say why he loves me…but I know he does…I didn’t force him to love me if that’s what you had in mind…”

 

Undyne’s eye widened. “I didn’t think that lazybones would love anyone but his brother,” she said but she saw the orb glow at the mention of Sans name so she knew you weren’t lying. “Do you know why I attacked you?” she asked, raising an eyebrow a bit.

 

“Sort of…it’s because I’m a human right?” You said quietly.

 

Undyne nodded a little bit. “We need one more human soul to break the barrier…I want to do what’s best for monsterkind…” she said as she looked at you a little bit.

 

You nodded a little bit. “I understand…I want Sans happy…” you said quietly as you held the orb close when Undyne got up from knocking on the door. She answered it and you saw Sans and Frisk but what caught your eye more was the image of the red eyed child again.

 

Sans’ eyes widened in shock when he saw you there then his eyes went black when he saw the makeshift bandage on your hand. “What did you do?” He asked both you and Undyne.

 

“Relax lazybones I got them a bandage for it and I made them some tea,” Undyne said, smiling a little because that was more emotion she saw out of Sans in who knew how long.

 

“That’s not the point!” Sans yelled as he went to you. “I thought I told you to stay with Pap…” he said but his voice was softer since he saw the slight fear in your good eye.

 

“I’m sorry…but…I was worried about you….and I want to get to the surface with you guys just as much as you do…” You whispered as you held the orb closer.

 

Sans slowly relaxed just a bit since he didn’t want to upset you. He looked at the orb in worry.

 

“Hey I may be a lot of things but I’m no baby killer…despite their weak soul they jumped in front of the orb and grabbed my spear…they’re willing to do whatever it takes to protect your guys’ child,” Undyne said quietly for her but it was still pretty loud and forceful.

 

“That doesn’t change the fact that you hurt them…I don’t know how the orb reacts to a human you could have hurt the orb when you hurt them!” Sans growled.

 

“I do have some control!” Undyne snapped and the two began to argue.

 

“You could have fooled me!” Sans growled.

 

“Listen punk I apologized and made them tea and got something to wrap it up in!” Undyne yelled back a lot louder this time.

 

You watched the two of them fight in distress, you tried to stop them but stopped a little. You looked at the orb and sniffled a tiny bit. You were happy to be a parent…but what if you weren’t a good one? What if something went wrong since you were a human and Sans was a monster? It was overwhelming and you began to cry a little bit.

 

Undyne and Sans froze when they heard you crying and looked at each other in guilt.

 

Frisk went over to You and made you look at them. “All will be okay,” they said with a small smile.

 

You sniffled and smiled a tiny bit, nodding. “Thank you Frisk…” you said as you began to calm down and feel better.

 

Sans went to you and pulled you into a gentle hug. “it’ll be okay sweetheart…” he said softly.

 

Undyne smiled a bit at that sight. “Come…I’ll take you to the entrance to Hotland…Alphys should be able to tell what gender your baby’s going to be,” she said loudly as she got ready to lead the three of you out of the house.

 

You blinked and the three of you followed Undyne. “I’m guessing Hotland is…well…hot…what else is it?” you asked quietly as you held the orb close.

 

“Alphys has her lab there…you really can’t miss it…but it sucks for me so I don’t go there too often,” Undyne said, sounding a bit sad as if she wanted to be able to go there more or something.

 

You nodded a little bit and walked with Sans at your side, holding your orb close. You blinked when you thought you saw the child with red eyes again but kept walking and looked at the sign that said ‘Welcome to Hotland’ when Undyne stopped. “Just past here is Hotland,” she said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you can send me requests, asks, etc. at my tumblr account.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of you make your way through Hotland and discover new things about the orb and the child in it. You and Sans have a brief break at the restaurant in the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you lovelies enjoy the chapter!

You waved farewell to Undyne as the three of you walked across the bridge. It was really hot but you kept pressing on and saw a large building that said ‘laboratory’ on it. “Subtle…” You said quietly with a small smile.

 

Sans smiled a bit and gently led you into the building. Once inside everything was dark save for light coming from a large monitor on the wall. What surprised you though was that the picture on screen was the three of you looking at the monitor and it seemed to follow your movements. You walked slowly and winced when the lights turned on after the sound of a door opening. There you saw a dinosaur-lizard-like creature that you guessed was Alphys. It was the first time actually seeing her and you weren’t quite sure what kind of creature she was. Sans and the others so far seemed fairly straight forward with what type of monster creature they were.

 

Alphys noticed you and went over. “Oh my…I-I wasn’t expecting you guys to be here s-so soon…” she said, stumbling over her words “I haven’t cleaned up…everything’s a mess and…” she began to ramble but slowly calmed down and went closer to you three. “H-Hiya…I’m Dr. Alphys, King Asgore’s royal scientist….” She managed to introduce herself with a sheepish smile. “B-But I’m not one of the ‘Bad guys’…” she added quickly. “I’ve been watching your journey since you left the Ruins! I was supposed to keep an eye on you but slowly I started to realize that I wanted to help you get out of here!” she said and went to Sans and you. “You two are one of my favorite ships of all time! The way you two were dancing and everything was so romantic!”

 

You felt your cheeks grow warm as Alphys talked about that and out of your good eye you could see the blue tinge of Sans blushing as well. “T-Thank you Alphys…” you said quietly as you held the orb close to you.

 

“T-There is one tiny issue though…Y-You see…a long time ago I made a robot named Mettaton…he was originally designed to be an entertainment robot…kind of like a tv star…well recently I decided to make some adjustments to his programming…” Alphys explained nervously. “T-They were tiny adjustments like…l-like anti human combat features…” She said more nervously.

 

You grew a bit nervous at that but noticed that Sans and Frisk seemed oddly calm.

 

“When I saw you guys journeying though…I-I immediately tried to remove the programming but something went wrong and…n-now he’s an unstoppable killing machine with a huge thirst for human blood…?” Alphys said sheepishly. “B-But hopefully we won’t run into him while I lead you through the fastest route to Asgore’s castle…” she added.

 

You tried to relax but then felt the area shake a few times and yelped when a box like robot came through a wall.

 

“Hello there, beauties and welcome…” The robot said as a spotlight shined on it. “To today’s quiz show!”

 

You took a tiny step back and Sans slowly moved in front of you protectively. The robot explained the rules and suddenly your lilac soul popped out. You tried to stay calm and Frisk answered most of the questions and finally Mettaton got to his last question on who Alphys had a crush on.

 

“Undyne…” The three of you said simply, the three of you knew it because of the timelines but it wasn’t hard to guess anyway.

 

“Well it’s no fun with Dr. Alphys giving away all the answers the show has no dramatic tension! But this is just the first episode my beauties! Tune in next time for more drama, more action, and more bloodshed!” he hollered before the wheel vanished and he rocketed out of the building somehow.

 

“Well…that was…different…” You said quietly as you looked up at the now gaping hole in the ceiling.

 

“U-Um…I-It’ll be okay…” Alphys said quietly. “W-Would you like me to see what gender your child will be? I can also check to make sure there aren’t any anomalies due to the fact that you are human and Sans is a monster…” she added.

 

You slowly nodded and hesitantly let Alphys examine the orb and looked at the screen. In the orb were two little ones one with what looked like the top part of a skull mask on their face the other had the lower half. What surprised you most though was the fact that they looked about a year old in the orb.

 

Sans’ eyes widened and you had to quickly keep him from falling. “Twins…?” He said still sounding like he was in shock.

 

Alphys nodded a little bit. “One boy and one girl…” she said with a small smile.

 

You looked at the screen with soft eyes. “Why do they look about the age of toddlers though…?” you asked quietly as you watched Sans slowly steady himself.

 

“It’s probably because of Sans’s monster dna…It’s causing them to age faster but the orb isn’t ready to break and let them into the world just yet…” Alphys explained.

 

You slowly nodded a little bit. “Thank you…” You said quietly and the three of you began the trek through hotland. You were really hot from the climate of the area and couldn’t help but wonder how it could snow and everything underground. You ran into Mettaton several times throughout the trek but he seemed to be deliberately avoiding to hurt you and the orb and Alphys would come to the rescue any time the three of you failed a challenge. You still had the spider donut when you came across a spider girl that was holding a bake sale. When the three of you had to face her you were running low on health so you ate it.

 

Muffet looked at you in surprise and then a little spider came with a note saying that you three supported spiders and liked them before she let you go.

 

The three of you made it to a hotel building…or was it an apartment building? You weren’t entirely sure but you were glad to get out of the heat. The three of you walked inside and decided to rest a bit. Sans took you to dinner at the restaurant to eat.

 

It felt nice to relax like this a little bit. “I know that it’s going to be dangerous…is there a way for the orb to stay at your side if things get rough…” You asked quietly.

 

“There may be a way…but I don’t want you to get reckless…” Sans said quietly.

 

You nodded. “I won’t…so how do we go about it?” You asked after a moment, looking at Sans a little.

 

“Just think about it…think about having the orb at my side…it should listen to you…” Sans said quietly.

 

You nodded and took a deep breath as you tried to concentrate on the orb going to Sans, slowly it floated and went over to him and he gently held it. His eye sockets looked so gentle and soft as he held it.

 

You smiled at that, feeling like everything was going to be okay. You ate some of your food and watched Sans a bit peacefully.

 

Sans smiled and he finished his food then the two of you got up to go to the lobby. You stared at the large generator like thing past the back exit of the hotel. You were close to the end of your journey, soon everyone would be free to live on the surface once more.

 

Sans and Frisk walked with you as the three of you entered The Core. You entered a battle and when Frisk tried to step back their foot slipped.

 

Your eyes widened in horror and launched to pull Frisk who was beginning to fall over the into the core. You felt everything go in slow motion and you quickly made the orb go to Sans before you fell in, the last thing you heard was screams from them before everything went completely dark, feeling an odd warmth as if someone was taking your hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you can send questions, requests, etc. to my tumblr account!


	32. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn more about the previous timelines from the child and skeleton that lurk in the darkness of your between life and death states. And something changes when you return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you lovelies enjoy this chapter! I'm starting to feel better so hopefully I'll feel more motivated to write!

You woke up in a, slightly disturbingly, familiar black space. You felt yourself floating and looked around for the two figures that seemed to be constant in this space. You went to them once you noticed the child and the skeleton.

 

“That was very reckless…” The child said, looking worried though. Their red eyes showing their anxiety. They looked a bit like Frisk but with paler skin and rosy cheeks. Their shirt was green with one large yellow stripe across.

 

_Indeed, it was…there may not be a guarantee that you’ll make it out of this death._ The skeleton spoke though it sounded like he was speaking in your mind rather than in front of you. He had holes in his hands and one eye socket seemed to droop with cracks on either side from his eye sockets. Aside from his face and hands he was engulfed in the black abyss of the area.

 

“I couldn’t just let Frisk die…” You said calmly.

 

_Even with what they and Sans have done in previous timelines?_ The skeleton tilted his head a little bit.

 

You blinked a little. “They haven’t told me about the other timelines…” you said quietly. “What did they do…” you asked after a small pause.

 

“Are you sure you want to know,” The child asked quietly.

 

“I do…I feel like I need to know…but I also know it won’t change how I feel about them,” You said calmly.

 

_Very well…Both Frisk and Sans have killed each other multiple times throughout the timelines…_ The skeleton explained.

 

The blackness vanished, being replaced by colors that painted a picture of the previous timelines. You watched as the child that was standing next to you fall and call for help. You had to stop yourself from running to them since you knew that it wouldn’t do anything and watched as a little monster child that looked similar to Toriel approach them. You watched the events unfold and felt your heart break when both of them died.

 

“I technically died many years ago…but when Frisk landed on my resting place it awoke me…whenever they killed enough monsters I’d start to take control…” The child said, looking pained though as they recounted the times they killed everyone. “I think…I just wanted to see that crybaby again…” they whispered.

 

You nodded a little bit as you tried to keep the tears at bay. You saw Frisk fall down and land on the golden flowers that were over the red-eyed child’s grave. You saw them go through the underground, sometimes not killing anyone but not making friends. Sometimes making friends and returning to the surface with all of the monsters free, but what hurt most was the times they went through and killed everyone including Sans eventually.

 

_And Sans would kill Frisk if they killed all the other monsters…multiple times before Sans was killed himself._ The skeleton explained.

 

You watched multiple battles, with Sans constantly dodging Frisk’s attacks and killing Frisk multiple times before he was worn down to the point that Frisk killed him. It especially hurt when Frisk would spare Sans and it tore at your heart when the bones pierced through Frisk’s body. It eventually turned into a horrible pattern of Frisk attacking, Sans dodging then attacking and often killing Frisk until they managed to dodge all of his attacks. You watched bones scrape and pierce Frisk and the blasters scorch them and watched as Sans manipulated gravity even to try to get Frisk to stop this senseless killing. But you knew the end and you closed your eyes when Frisk finally landed a hit on Sans, killing him.

 

Your heart broke each time you saw it but you didn’t have the capacity to hate anyone. You always saw the good in others even if it was considered naïve and a downfall. Your heart broke more when you saw Flowey shredded since you knew his true identity as Asriel.

 

You were shocked but you began to understand why Frisk and Sans had nightmares now. “I’m sorry…” was the only thing that came to your mind.

 

The child’s eyes widened at that. “Why are you apologizing…” they asked quietly.

 

“It must have been hard…killing people you cared about…I know it’s wrong what you and they have done…. but…I’m still sorry…” You said quietly, tears in your eyes.

 

The child looked dumbfounded at that. There you were, apologizing for something they did. You were crying for their sake. They reached to wipe the tears away. “You’re weird…apologizing to a monster like me…” they said quietly.

 

“You are not a monster!” You said firmly. “And I will find a way to save both of you I promise!” you added with a smile that made both the skeleton and child’s eyes widen.

 

_You should return soon…_ The skeleton said quietly.

 

You nodded a little then blinked. “What are your names?” you asked with a small smile.

 

_I am called Gaster…_ The skeleton said quietly. _Please…take good care of my sons…._ He added.

 

Your eyes widened for a moment then you nodded with a firm expression and a soft smile that showed how much you cared for the brothers before looking at the child.

 

“My name is Chara…” The child said quietly.

 

You nodded and felt the familiar pulling drag you away from the two who inhabited this place. You reached and grabbed Chara’s hand before you found yourself at the hotel.

 

\---------

 

Sans watched as your form flickered into existence but that wasn’t what surprised him he stared with wide eyes at the child who was clinging to you protectively.

 

You blinked a little bit and your eyes widened when you saw Chara holding onto you. You weren’t sure how they managed to come back with you but you didn’t care, you gave them a gentle hug.

 

“Get away from them! They’re a demon child!” Sans said quickly but froze as you gave him a sharp stare.

 

“I know what happened but if you think that is going to change what I’m feeling then you are wrong…” You said quietly. “They aren’t a demon or a monster or anything…”

 

Chara tensed and then cried into You as you rubbed their back gently. You were going to protect these children just as you protected your orb, they were precious and deserved protection.

 

Chara calmed down and Frisk held out a hand to you both with a small smile.

 

You smiled and took their hand standing up and stretching some before you gently took the orb from Sans.

 

Chara and Sans were having a slight glaring contest and you sighed before lightly tapping both of them. “That is enough…” you said in a tone a mother would use when scolding her child.

 

Chara stuck their tongue out at Sans before they went over to Frisk.

 

Sans looked like he was about to hit the kid but stopped and looked at you. “So you know everything…” he asked quietly.

 

You nodded a little and gave him a gentle hug. “I’m sorry…you must have suffered so much…all of you…” you said quietly as tears slowly slid down your cheeks.

 

Sans looked at you in awe. The feeling of forgiveness soaked the room and made tears form in his eyes as well as Frisk’s. You were such a beautiful person in so many ways, he loved how you couldn’t hate anyone and just how large your capacity was to forgive someone. “I love you…” he whispered as he hugged you tightly but gently.

 

“I love you too bonehead…never forget it…” You said softly with a wide smile before letting go.

 

Frisk wiped their tears away and smiled at Chara before the four of you began to set off once more towards the Core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions, requests, advice, etc. you can find me on my tumblr.
> 
> sakuyacherry.tumblr.com


	33. Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to behave a bit odd as the four of you head to face Mettaton. Frisk takes you to Undyne and then to a date with Alphys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you all enjoy this fic!

The four of you walked through the Core. It wasn’t too difficult to navigate, though Alphys’ directions were off. You looked as you saw the shooting puzzle again and looked at Frisk. Your posture was a bit stiff as you looked around.

 

Frisk and Chara finished the puzzle and looked at You. “Piece of cake huh?” Chara said, looking proud.

 

“Yeah…” You said in a bit of a curt tone and walked out of the room to look around again.

 

Sans blinked and looked at Chara.

 

Chara looked as confused as Sans and even a bit worried.

 

Frisk walked out and looked up at you, looking worried.

 

You looked at them with an odd glint but didn’t speak now, you just turned and walked. You weren’t walking to find the exit though.

 

Frisk was confused but they followed you, Sans and Chara behind them.

 

You walked with a glint in your eyes that scared Sans a little bit. He tried to stop you but you didn’t seem to be listening.

 

Frisk moved and took your hand. “Mettaton is that way…” they said quietly.

 

“Thanks…” You said, your tone curt still as you turned to walk where Frisk had pointed.

 

Frisk, Sans, and Chara quickly tried to catch up with you, wondering what was wrong as they made their way to the door where Frisk knew that Mettaton was waiting. He quickly saved just before you began to walk towards the door.

 

Sans was really worried now and the orb seemed to be floating near him instead of You which worried him even more.

 

You walked in and Frisk made Mettaton turn around so they could flip a switch. You watched as he transformed and the fight began, your eyes hard and a slight sinister glint coming over them as you pulled the toy knife out.

 

Sans’ eyes widened in shock and horror when the fight began. He looked at your LV and it was at 18. “How...that shouldn’t be possible…” he said quietly.

 

Frisk looked horrified too and wasn’t sure what to do, they dodged the attack from Mettaton.

 

Chara’s eyes widened, their LV should have been much higher from previous timelines but it was at 1. They looked at you and saw your LV and their heart stopped. How did you have such a high LV when you hadn’t ever hurt anyone? You were one of the kindest people that they ever met, this wasn’t like you at all and they wanted you to snap out of it somehow.

 

You dodged as well and kicked off to slash at him.

 

“No!” Chara screamed and jumped in front of you wincing when you cut their cheek but they hugged you. “Don’t…You shouldn’t become like me…” they said quietly.

 

Your eyes widened in recollection and Sans watched your LV drop to 10 instantly at that. You broke down and cried. “Oh my god…Chara I’m so sorry,” you said, your voice breaking as you sobbed from the guilt you were feeling.

 

Chara looked so relieved that you were returning to normal and that your LV was dropping slowly. They hugged you tighter. “I’m okay…it’s just a scratch…I’ve had worse from the comedian over there and when I roughhoused with Asriel…” they said gently.

 

Sans watched, finally noticing that Chara’s LV is 1 now. It started to dawn on him that you somehow leeched the LV from Chara which was why Your LV was so high when you hadn’t hurt anyone up until now.

 

You cried a bit still and slowly reached to touch the scratch, feeling unbelievably guilty but they just gave a smile at you. You tried to calm down but it was hard.

 

Sans rested a hand on your shoulder and he and Chara led you away from the battle so Frisk could finish it and you could rest. You looked in your pockets for anything to put on the cut but Chara stopped you and insisted they were fine. You slowly gave in, your LV back to 1 at last and Chara’s had stayed at 1.

 

“What happened…” You asked quietly, you couldn’t remember ever feeling that much anger and hatred before…not even to Xander.

 

“I’m not entirely sure…but I think you took Chara’s LV away from them…but it went into you for a time before it dissipated…” Sans said quietly.

 

“But how…” You asked quietly, slowly wiping your tear stained face against your sleeves.

 

“I’m not sure…” Sans admitted and looked at Chara.

 

Chara thought a little bit. “I’m not positive…but maybe falling into the Core drew out your magic abilities…” they said quietly. They weren’t really sure if they were right but it was the only thing that seemed to make sense of the situation.

 

“I thought only monsters could use magic…” You said quietly, feeling a little weak.

 

“Humans used to be able to use magic…that’s how they sealed us down here…but not many humans have magic anymore…” Sans explained quietly.

 

You nodded a little bit and looked up at Chara. “I didn’t hurt you too much did I,” you asked in worry.

 

“Nope…now quit giving me that guilty look,” Chara said and looked at Frisk when they returned.

 

“Are all of you okay?” Frisk said frantically, looking at Chara’s scratch and earning a light smack on the head from Chara.

 

“I’m fine you big dork…I take it you won?” Chara said in a somewhat deadpan tone.

 

“Yep…now we should head back…” Frisk said quietly, looking at you. “Are you feeling better?” they asked.

 

You nodded a little bit and stood up. “What do you mean go back? Isn’t the King’s throne ahead?” you asked quietly.

 

“There’s something we need to do first before we go see King Asgore…” Sans said quietly, reaching to hold your hand.

 

You nodded a little bit and gently had the orb return to your side as the four of you set off back towards the Hotel. Frisk led the way down Hotland and to a boat with someone who’s face was shrouded in a cloak. The four of you went back to Waterfall where Frisk knocked on the door.

 

“Papyrus!” Undyne said then stopped when she saw you guys. “Oh hey guys…” she said quietly, letting you in. “I thought you were Papyrus…He’s supposed to have his cooking lesson now,” she said.

 

“Oh…well we can come back if you’re busy…” You said quietly.

 

“NO! I’ll just teach you guys!” Undyne said with a big grin. You glanced at Sans and then watched as, what could be best described as a disaster, happen to the poor ingredients that were supposed to be used to make pasta. You freaked out when Undyne managed to catch the house on fire and quickly got out of there. “You’re insane,” You said but you were laughing pretty hard.

 

Undyne grinned. “Well…I think I’m going to go crash at Papyrus’ place…so if you need me feel free to find me there…” she said and left.

 

You waved farewell and once more were led to the hotel in Hotland. You blinked whin Frisk’s phone rang and they answered. Undyne wanted them to come to Snowdin since she wanted them to deliver something.

 

Frisk smiled. “You’ll understand soon…” They said as they led the way back to Snowdin where you were dreading the fact that you snuck away and that Zack was going to give you an earful for doing so. You took the boat again and shivered since you went from a really hot place to a really cold one.

 

Sans gave you his jacket with a small, gentle smile and the four of you made your way towards Sans and Papyrus’ house. You saw Papyrus and Undyne standing outside and you had a small glimmer of hope that you wouldn’t get chewed out by Zack only for it to vanish when you looked towards Grillby’s and saw him standing there with his arms crossed a little.

 

Zack went over to you. “What were you thinking sneaking off like that!?” He snapped. “I was so worried about you, what if something happened to you or the orb!?” he added.

 

You took the yelling, deciding not to mention the confrontation with Undyne or the fact you technically died at the Core. “I know…but I just couldn’t sit still while Frisk and Sans risked themselves to save us all…” you said quietly.

 

Frisk went to get the note from Undyne, being smart and not being a part of the argument. Chara went with them.

 

Zack sighed in defeat, he knew that he wasn’t going to win this argument even if he was right. “Fine…but please…be careful okay…” he said and hugged you close.

 

Your eyes widened a little and you hugged him back. “I will…I promise brother,” you said quietly.

 

Sans smiled a bit and when Frisk and Chara came back the four of you went back to Hotland. You gave Sans his jacket back and looked at Frisk. “What is it that Undyne wanted us to do?” you asked quietly.

 

“They wanted us to deliver this letter to Alphys,” Frisk said with a smile.

 

“She likes her,” Chara said with a smirk. They started to hum the kissing song as the four of you made your way to the lab.

 

You giggled a bit and watched Frisk slide the letter under the door. What unfolded was surprising but a little entertaining. Alphys thought Frisk was the one who wrote the letter and the five of you wound up in the garbage area in Waterfall. She treated the date like a dating sim which was even more amusing.  Your mood dropped a little though when you realize just how low Alphys’ self-esteem was and how she was scared that if she revealed her true self to Undyne she would hate her forever. Frisk role-played with her to try to build her confidence up to tell Undyne the truth when Undyne came.

 

Undyne listened to Alphys try to explain what was going on and told her about how she was lying about human history and everything. Undyne just comforted her before tossing her into the trash can. “You dork! I don’t care about all that!” she said.  “It’s all nerdy crap to me! I like you because you’re passionate and analytical!”

 

“R-Really?” Alphys said quietly.

 

“Yeah!” Undyne said with a smile and mentioned training her which Alphys thought would be Undyne training her only to find out it was Papyrus. The two of them went off and Undyne freaked out about Anime being real to which Frisk gently told her it was.

 

Undyne smiled a bit. “I couldn’t tell her what I wanted to…but it looks like she’s going to be okay so that’s alright,” she said and bid you all farewell.

 

“That was…different…” You said quietly.

 

Sans smiled and the four of you began to leave the area when Papyrus called and said that Alphys left training early and went home. He strongly suggested that you all should pay her a visit before hanging up. You blinked but shrugged and the four of you made your way to the boat to go to Hotland.

 

Frisk led the way and went into the lab, the four of you walked and saw the door to the room that had a bathroom sign on it open and a note on the ground. You picked the note up to read it.

 

_Hey. Thanks for your help back there. You guys... Your support means a lot to me. But... As difficult as it is to say this... You guys alone can’t make my problems magically go away. I want to be a better person. I don't want to be afraid anymore. And for that to happen I have to be able to face my own mistakes. I'm going to start doing that now. I want to be clear. This isn't anyone else's problem but mine. But if you don't ever hear from me again... If you want to know "the truth." Enter the door to the north of this note. You all at least deserve to know what I did._

You blinked and looked at Sans before the four of you walked to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me art requests, questions, advice, etc. at my tumblr!
> 
> sakuyacherry.tumblr.com


	34. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the others go through the true lab and then face off against Asriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you lovelies enjoy this fic! It makes me so happy when I see people liking this!

You walked to the room with the others and blinked in surprise that it was an elevator. You felt it slowly descend and then your heart stopped when you heard the warning come up and started dropping quickly.

 

Sans quickly went to shield you and you winced when the elevator finally hit the bottom floor, blushing slightly at how close Sans was. You could feel his breath and the two of you were frozen until Frisk and Chara chimed in.

 

“Just kiss already!” Chara said with a bit of a smirk.

 

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G~” Frisk said with a big grin.

 

The two of you blushed more at that and the orb seemed to react by glowing brighter. Sans slowly moved and helped you up. The four of you exited the elevator and you looked around a bit at the dark lab. It was a bit unsettling and Sans took your hand. You smiled a tiny bit and began to walk, following Frisk and Chara. The four of you walked to one of the rooms where Frisk turned one of the faucets on.

 

A monster came out and your eyes widened in shock at how it looked, then sadness filled your eyes. You were able to tell that multiple monsters were fused together.

 

Frisk managed to spare the Memoryheads and looked at you with a small, sad smile. They picked up what looked like an orb or some kind of key and put it on their phone. You blinked a little but didn’t question it and followed them as they went through the rooms, you looked at the lab entries and listened to the experiments that Alphys did with Determination. It hurt a bit but you kept moving and Frisk got another key from one of the beds, they placed them in certain spots where they would fit. You looked at the golden flowers and thought about Flowey. You blinked when your vision blurred some and tried to shrug it off. You faced the other Amalgamations with Frisk and put the other two keys in their rightful places. Frisk began to lead you back towards the entrance and you blinked when you noticed the door that was locked earlier was open. You walked and went to turn the power back on and turned when you heard something, the amalgamations were coming towards you but stopped when Alphys told them to.

 

Alphys looked at you a little sheepishly and explained the reason the amalgamations were like that. Monsters weren’t able to handle the concentration of Determination and melted together like that. She decided it was finally time for the monsters to return to their families and left the four of you. You smiled. “It looks like everything will be okay now…” you said quietly and stumbled a little bit.

 

Sans quickly caught you and looked worried.

 

You just smiled a little bit and looked at the three of them. “Let’s go break the barrier…” you said quietly.

 

Frisk and Chara nodded and led the way to the other elevator. Frisk’s phone rang and you heard a voice you didn’t recognize before the four of you wound up outside the castle where Asgore was. Vines blocked the way back and the four of you walked forwards. You didn’t see Asgore though in the throne room and Frisk just tugged your hand, leading you into the next room and to a door. “This is it,” they said and went next to the door.

 

You watched and looked at Sans before you walked towards the door and blinked when you realized that Chara wasn’t following.

 

Chara looked nervous. “You guys go on…I’ll wait for you here okay…” they said quietly.

 

Sans looked wary but You and Frisk looked a little sad but understanding. “Okay…” You said, giving Chara a gentle hug.

  
Chara’s eyes widened a little but waved when you two left the room.

 

You walked in but before Asgore could do anything Toriel interfered, soon everyone was there and managed to convince Asgore that he didn’t need to hurt you and Frisk. You smiled then your eyes widened in horror as vines grabbed everyone including Sans. You tried to move but felt like the ground came out from under you and Frisk had to catch you. The two of you looked at Flowey who was laughing at your idiocy.

 

Flowey smirked. “Now DIE!” he cackled and made his pellets launch at the two of you.

You shut your eyes as you prepared to die again and blinked when you didn’t feel the sensation. You opened your eyes and saw that your friends were protecting you. You smiled in awe and looked around as other monsters came to defend you and Frisk.

 

Flowey pretended that he lost then laughed. “You really are Idiots!” he said and absorbed all of the monsters souls. You shook from horror and looked as Flowey transformed.

 

Asriel moved his hands a little bit. “Finally…I was so sick of being a flower…hello Chara…It’s me your best friend,” he smiled and transformed again into what seemed like a bigger version of himself in a way. “Asriel Dreemurr,”

 

You saw your soul come out and tried to dodge Asriel’s attacks. You didn’t want to fight him. He talked about how he didn’t care about destroying the world anymore, he just wanted to reset everything to the beginning. He fired another attack and you tried to dodge but your body felt weak and you winced when you got hit. You and Frisk looked up at him.

 

Asriel smirked and attacked again, Frisk quickly moved to help you dodge, getting hit though in the process.

 

Your eyes widened in shock and you tried to gain strength in your body to move, not wanting Frisk to be hurt because of you. You two managed to dodge his next attack but barely. You panted and watched your vision blur a little as you looked up at Asriel.

 

“I commend you on surviving this long…but this isn’t even a fraction of my power,” Asriel said and transformed once more. Your eyes widened when it felt like you couldn’t move at all and tried to struggle. “You two will die in a world where no one remembers you,” he said with a smirk.

 

You and Frisk struggled but you couldn’t break free and Frisk couldn’t save. You looked at each other and Frisk nodded, they tried to use the little power they had to save one of the others. The two of you saw Asgore and Toriel, trying to get them to remember you. You dodged their attacks even though your body felt so heavy. It took a bit but they finally returned to normal and you smiled.

 

Frisk smiled and went on to save Alphys and Undyne. You were so weak but you wanted to help Frisk and managed to dodge some of the attacks. Blocking a spear with your hand like you did when you met Undyne for the first time. She stopped and remembered you and Frisk managed to get Alphys to remember the two of you. You took a breath since now you were going to save Sans and Papyrus. Frisk went to Papyrus and You went to Sans.

 

“Olivia too sans…forever” You said softly, managing to place your hands on his face. “I’ll be bonely without you so please…remember…”

 

Sans returned and smiled. “I’ll never forget you…ever again,” he said softly. You smiled and You and Frisk looked at each other. Both of you nodded and you knew there was one more person who was left to save.

 

“Asriel!” You called. Memories flashed in your mind of when Asriel found Chara and the two became a family and you smiled a bit.

 

Asriel attacked with something that neither you or Frisk could dodge. You cringed but kept holding on.

 

“Please Stop this and just let me win!” Asriel cried and soon stopped attacking all together. You watched him revert back to his child like size and wanted to save him but you started to feel even weaker than before and collapsed as you watched Frisk hug them.

 

\------

 

Chara stared up at a picture in the throne room, tears in their eyes. It was a picture of them and Asriel. They looked around at all the golden flowers in the room, their favorite flower. They looked around more and noticed Toriel’s throne covered up and started to cry. They caused all of this and was scared that their adoptive parents would hate them if they knew that they were alive but Asriel wasn’t there with them.

 

\------

 

You woke up with a jolt and felt a bit dizzy, looking around you saw your friends and Sans and smiled a bit weakly.

 

Sans looked worried but was relieved that you were okay and hugged you close. “Let’s go…the barrier’s broken…” he said softly, helping you up and everyone went above ground together.

 

You smiled when you saw the sunset, leaning on Sans a little for support. You held the orb and then felt it pulse. You looked down and saw it cracking and your eyes widened.

 

The orb shattered and two little toddlers came out, looking up at You.

 

Sans and the others stared in awe for a brief moment before Undyne grabbed them and held them out above the cliff. “They’re awesome!” she said.

 

“Undyne don’t!” You said, panicking really badly that Undyne was going to drop them. If you weren’t absolutely terrified at the moment you would have thought about the scene at the beginning of Lion King.

 

Sans was panicking too.

 

“U-Undyne…m-maybe you should give the little ones back to their parents…before they pass out…” Alphys said a bit timidly.

 

Undyne blinked and finally noticed that you were on the brink of tears from fear. She smiled sheepishly and gave the twins to you and Sans.

 

You hugged the little one close and looked when you notice that Frisk was leading Chara towards Asgore and Toriel.

 

Toriel and Asgore’s eyes widened. “Chara child…h-how…” Toriel was shocked and then ran and hugged them.

 

Asgore went over and joined in the hug.

 

Chara’s eyes widened and then they started to cry, hugging them tightly. “I’m sorry Mom…Dad…I’m sorry…and…I-I’m home…,” they said shakily.

 

You smiled softly at that and looked at Sans, feeling like everything was going to be okay. Everyone slowly began to leave the mountain to explore the world around them and you and Sans went to your apartment with the twins.

 

“What are we gonna gall the little ones…” Sans asked as he set the little girl, who’s upper half of her face was a skull, down on the couch.

 

You smiled and set her brother down by her. His lower half of his face was a skull. “Hm…how does Adagio and Arius sound?” you asked with a soft smile.

 

Sans smiled and hugged you close, kissing you. “I love it…” he said softly and the two of you watched as the twins fell asleep on the couch, curled up close to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And This is the end of the second arc. ^^
> 
> If you have any requests, questions, advice, etc. feel free to contact me at my tumblr.
> 
> sakuyacherry.tumblr.com


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans get some alone time when Zack agrees to look after the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains smut...other than the twins going to Zack there isn't anything that is important to the story so if you are uncomfortable with this you can skip this chapter.

Sans watched as Arius and Adagio played with some of their toys, it had been a few weeks since they returned to the surface and while things were really shaky with humans Frisk and Chara seemed to be doing their best to give the monsters rights. He worried a lot about the twins since they were half human and half monster.

 

Adagio ran to Sans. “Daddy, Daddy! When’s NeeNee going to wake up,” she asked, the twins often called you that.

 

Sans smiled. “Why don’t you go wake them up,” he said as he ruffled Adagio’s hair gently.

 

Adagio smiled and the twins ran to the master bedroom. Sans smiled, the twins were growing like weeds. He got up and lazily followed them.

 

Adagio climbed up onto the bed excitedly.

 

Arius tried to climb up but his grip slipped and he fell with a thud. He whimpered with tears in his eyes.

 

Sans smiled and gently set Arius on the bed and ruffled his hair.

 

Adagio jumped on you. “Neenee time to wake up! I, The Amazing Adagio, command it!” she squeaked.

 

You let out a groan when you felt weight suddenly on you and slowly opened your eyes.

 

“Neenee…uppy,” Arius said a bit timidly but soon he was on you too.

 

You moved and looked at them. You gave a smirk and then before they could move you grabbed them and began to tickle them mercilessly.

 

The twins squeaked and squirmed, laughing hard and trying to break free of your tickle torture.

 

You smiled and hugged them close. “Morning my little goofballs…” you said softly. “You ready to go to Uncle Zack’s for the day?” you asked.

 

Arius nodded excitedly, while Adagio adored their Uncle Papyrus Arius adored their uncle Zack.

 

You smiled and got up, stretching and shooing the three of them out of the room so you could change. When you came out the twins were ready to go, the four of you left and went to Zack’s place. You knocked and blinked in surprise when Grillby answered. “Hello Grillby…Is my brother home?” you asked.

 

The twins whispered to each other and snickered a bit.

 

Grillby nodded and turned.

 

“Hey there!” Zack said with a smile. You smiled and waved. “We came to drop the twins off…thank you for looking after them for the day,” You said quietly.

 

“No problem!” Zack said with a smile and knelt down to the twins. “Now who’s ready to play some games?” he said.

 

“We are!” The twins.

 

“You two be good kids or I’m going tibia disappointed,” Sans said, being his punny self.

 

“Daddy!” Arius groaned.

 

Adagio giggled and smiled.

 

“Hey my jokes are Sans-tastic!” Sans said with a big smile.

 

Arius groaned and went into the living room.

 

Adagio was laughing hard now.

 

You smiled a bit. “We’ll be back later then…” You said quietly.

 

Zack nodded and waved goodbye to the two of you. You two walked around for a while then went back to the house you guys lived in.

 

“What should we do?” Sans asked with a smile.

 

You smiled and tried to think but your eyes widened when Sans kissed you and you kissed him back gladly. You smiled at him. “What do you want to do?” you asked.

 

Sans’ smile grew a little mischievous and he pulled you to the master bedroom. He gently pushed you down and kissed you much more passionately, his mouth opening and used his magic to make a tongue sneak into your mouth.

 

Your eyes widened but you didn’t stop him, your body growing warm at his touch and you kissed him back passionately.

 

Sans pulled away just a little. “Are you okay with this?” he asked gently, not wanting to make you uncomfortable because he knew what happened to you.

 

You gave a shy nod, passion showing in your eyes. You were nervous but you wanted this. You kissed Sans this time and slowly felt your tongues intertwine.

 

Sans played with your shirt a little and pulled it off. Your body was so beautiful even with your scars. He slowly moved to kiss each and every one of them.

 

You bit your lip as you tried not to let out a moan, each spot that Sans kiss growing hot. You couldn’t hold all of it back though and a small sound escaped.

 

Sans’ eyes widened and he smiled more, his boney fingers gently moving down your body. That caused you to shudder and let a tiny moan escape. He felt is soul pulse at the noise, he wanted to hear more. He slowly played with your pants and once they were off he kissed your inner thighs.

 

You moaned a bit, your breathing getting a little heavier. You moved your hand a little to try to cover your mouth but Sans gently grabbed it, his eyes burning with passion.

 

Sans thought of something and slowly moved to place a hand on your chest, making your beautiful lilac colored soul come out. He gently pressed down on part of it. It had such a soft velvet feeling but it wasn’t quite solid.

 

You moaned in response, feeling a shudder wrack your body. Sans smiled, able to tell you were trying to contain yourself. You had tried not to use any swear words ever since the twins were born. “They aren’t here…it’s okay,” he said softly into your ear. He made his tongue come out and licked your soul. It tasted surprisingly sweet.

 

“Fuck…please…d-don’t stop…” You finally said and closed your eyes in pleasure.

 

Sans smiled and gently bit on your soul, being careful not to hurt you but also wanting to hear more of those sounds from you.

 

You let out a loud moan of pleasure, reaching your climax. You grabbed onto Sans but soon just completely melted, breathing heavily.

 

Sans smiled and gently waited for you to gain your composure. His eyes widened though when you pulled him down on the bed and got on top of him.

 

“My turn…” You say trying to sound confident but you looked so timid and shy that Sans smiled. He gently grabbed your hand and kissed it. “Just go at your own pace sweetheart…It’s okay,” he said softly.

 

You nodded, all of this was honestly was a first for you. Your experiences weren’t like this, this felt nice. Before all your memories of this kind of thing was pain. You smiled and slowly pulled Sans’ Jacket and Shirt off, slowly moving your fingers across his ribs.

 

“Shit…” Sans moaned and smiled, your touch was so delicate, like you were scared you would hurt him if you didn’t.

 

That made you smile more and slowly moved to kiss his ribs, you could feel magic charge the air a little. You reached to grab his spine.

 

Sans reacted instantly, moaning in pleasure and grabbing the sheets. “Fuck…that feels so good…” he said quietly.

 

You smiled and gently rubbed it, you couldn’t help but want to hear more of those sounds from him.

 

Sans moaned even more, magic really charging the room now.

 

You smiled and looked at him. You gently touched his sternum, trying to replicate how he got your soul out.

 

Sans trusted you completely and let his soul come out, he watched you touch it like it was the most precious and fragile thing in the world. You tentatively pressed down on part of it and everything went blank for a moment for him, moaning in pleasure. He never let anyone see or touch his soul before you and you seemed to know that.

 

You smiled, his soul felt rough around the edges but soft. It made you kiss it and press down on it again.

 

Sans moaned loudly in pleasure, gripping the sheets.

 

You smiled at that and made your soul come out again and carefully touched it to his, that sent a sensation through both of you. It felt so good but it drained you and you laid down by Sans.

 

Sans smiled and gently pushed some of your hair out of your face. “You okay,” he asked softly, knowing that this kind of thing must be hard for you because of Xander.

 

You nodded with a soft smile and you snuggled close to him, touching his ribs a little.

 

Sans smiled and kissed your forehead. “You are amazing…” he said quietly, gazing at you with loving eyes.

 

You smiled and rested, everything felt so right at the moment and you hoped this feeling would last forever. You knew things were tough for monsters and even tougher for the twins since they’re half human, but right now everything felt perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this because it was my first smut scene ever >///


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adagio and Arius spend the day with their Uncle Zack and meet a new friend. Flowey seems to be up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you all enjoy this!

Adagio and Arius smiled up at Zack, wondering what he had in store for them.

 

Zack smiled. “Do you guys want some lunch or do you want to go out and play?” he asked, glancing at Grillby a little bit. He had planned on showing Grillby some new recipes but his niece and nephew were there and they were priority.

 

Grillby seemed okay with that, he kind of liked the way Zack loved his sibling and niece and nephew so much.

 

“Lunch…then play…” Arius said a little timidly but was smiling up at Zack. He wore a red striped hoodie that was similar to his dad’s. He went to sit on one of the chairs.

 

Zack smiled and nodded. “You got it,” he said with a grin and went to make some food. He had a slight limp from when his leg was broken but he wasn’t in pain so he didn’t really care. He looked as Grillby came in to help and smiled more.

 

The twins giggled a bit. “Uncle Zack and Grillby Sitting in a tree,” Adagio sang.

 

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G~” Arius giggled.

 

Zack watched Grillby’s flames grow redder with some blue mixed in and he was sure his face was pretty red too. “Who taught you two that song?” he asked, trying to keep calm.

 

“Uncle Chara and Aunt Frisk,” The twins said in unison. They, like everyone else, weren’t sure what gender Chara and Frisk were so they would alternate who was the aunt and who was the uncle all the time. They called all of their parents either aunt or uncle with the exception of Toriel and Asgore who they called Grandma and Grandpa.

 

“Why does that not surprise me?” Zack said quietly as he went to prep the food. He smiled a bit and began to cook, showing Grillby some recipes as well.

 

“You like each other~” Adagio teased and Arius giggled.

 

Zack nearly dropped what he was working on. “Remind me to talk to those two about what their teaching the twins…” he mumbled, blushing.

 

Grillby chuckled quietly and thought of something that might get the twins to stop their teasing. He lifted Zack’s head and kissed him.

 

“Ew…don’t get all mushy now!” Adagio groaned and the two hid their faces.

 

Zack blushed a bit but chuckled and finished making the lunch and giving it to the twins to eat. He sat down and rubbed his leg a bit, for the most part it was fine but every now and then it would ache. He waited until the twins finished eating and the four of them left Zack’s place, walking towards the park. He looked around at the kids playing and gently urged Arius forward who was hiding behind him.

 

Arius was nervous, holding his sister’s hand as the two walked towards some of the slides and swings.

 

Some kids stopped playing and looked at the twins oddly. A couple whispering to one another and one coming over to them. He was a big kid and started to pull on the skull parts of their faces. “Halloween ain’t here freaks!” he yelled.

 

“Ow! How dare you hurt the Amazing Adagio and her brother!” Adagio growled, one eye closed from pain.

 

Arius whimpered from pain. “Please…stop…” he managed to say.

 

Zack was about to intervene when someone threw a rock at the kid.

 

“Leave em alone you jerk!” A boy said. He had, what looked like, violet eyes. He had long enough hair to put in a small ponytail and a band aid over one cheek.

 

The kid cringed and looked at the boy but just clicked his tongue and left.

 

Adagio rubbed where the skull part of her face was pulled and looked at the boy a little suspiciously.

 

Arius kind of hid behind Adagio, tears in his eyes.

 

“You guys look so cool!” The boy said as he went to them with a huge smile that reminded them a little of their dad’s typical smile.

 

The twins looked at one another a little. “Um…Thanks I think?” Adagio said, adjusting her blue scarf in confusion. She looked at Arius to make sure he was okay. “I’m the Amazing Adagio and this is my brother Arius…What’s your name?” she asked.

 

“I’m Liam!” The kid said smiling. He didn’t seem like a bad kid and he did help them so Adagio slowly relaxed her shoulders and smiled a bit. “It’s nice to meet you,” she said and looked at Arius. “Are you okay,” she asked, a bit worried.

 

Arius nodded a tiny bit. “It hurt though…” he said quietly, hesitantly coming out from hiding behind his sister.

 

“Those guys are jerks!” Liam said and gave a kind smile to Arius to put him at ease. “I’ll play with you two if you don’t mind?” he added as he held his hand out to them.

 

Adagio seemed puzzled, she didn’t know other humans that were nice other than Zack and You. She slowly shook Liam’s hand though. “Sure,” she said and the three of them went off to play.

 

Zack relaxed a little and smiled as he watched the kids play until it was time for them to return to their parents. “Come on you two!” he called with a smile.

 

Arius gave a shy wave to Liam and the two of them left with Zack, walking with him towards their home. They waited while Zack knocked and looked up with smiles.

 

You smiled and knelt down to them. “Were you two good to your Uncle Zack?” you asked gently.

 

“Yes~” The twins said with big grins and you looked at Zack.

 

“Chara and Frisk need to quit teaching them things…but they were good,” Zack said with a smile. “So did you two enjoy your alone time?” he asked.

 

You nodded a little bit and smiled at the twins. “Dad’s making something for you two. Why don’t you go see what it is,” you said gently.

 

The twins nodded and left and you smiled. You loved your family so much and felt so happy for the first time. “It’s so hard to believe this isn’t a dream,” you said softly.

 

“It isn’t sib…it’s all real and you deserve this happiness,” Zack said with a kind smile.

 

You nodded a little bit. “Thank you for looking after them Zack…I know you and Grillby are close so I hope I didn’t disrupt any previous plans,” you said quietly.

 

“Not at all…I love looking after them,” Zack said with a smile. The two of you talked for a bit before Zack left and you walked into the living room, blinking when you didn’t see the twins and walked to their room and smiled in the doorway as you watched Sans read a story to the sleeping children.

 

\------

 

Flowey popped out of the ground, grumbling. His plan didn’t work out and he needed a new one. He looked around an alley and disappeared when a shadowy figure began to walk down the alley.

 

“What an Idiot…” Flowey said with a smirk and popped out in front of the person.

 

“Howdy! I’m Flowey!” He said with a smile. He quickly went under before the person stomped on him and popped back up. “Hey that isn’t very friendly” he said, trying to sound hurt.

 

The figure tried to stomp on the rotten flower again but once more it went under and popped up again.

 

“My you are very grumpy…don’t worry…I’ll fix that,” Flowey’s face turned nightmarish and vines began to pierce through the figure. He watched the life leave them and slowly the vines slowly made their way around their body.

 

Flowey smirked and slowly made the body move. “This should do…” he said. “I’ll show them what it really means to go against me,” he made the figure walk as the coat covered Flowey himself from being seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have Art requests, asks, suggestions, etc. feel free to contact me at my tumblr.
> 
> sakuyacherry.tumblr.com


End file.
